Operación conquistando a Echizen
by jacque-kari
Summary: Hay ideas buenas y malas, las de los titulares de Seigaku suelen terminar derechamente en un desastre. ¿Será esta una de aquellas veces o conseguirán aquel propósito utópico de que Ryoma se fije en Ryuzaki Sakuno? ¿Quién sabe? Puede que con un poco de suerte y maña, sí consigan lo que quieren, o tal vez sólo empeoren las cosas, pero más vale intentarlo ¿no? TERMINADA.
1. Prólogo

****Disclaimer: ****Lo_s personajes de Príncipe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a _Takeshi Konomi. _No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo._

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

El minutero se desplazó lenta y trabajosamente hasta el doce y dieron las cuatro de la tarde en la secundaria Seigaku. Las aulas permanecían vacías, pues los estudiantes se habían marchado ya hace bastante y el único sector en el que todavía podía verse movimiento era el de las canchas de tenis.

Los titulares, como todos los días, luego de estirar y elongar los músculos, habían comenzado a correr alrededor de la cancha, mientras los principiantes e intermedios se dedicaban a algunas tareas menores, a la espera de la llegada de la entrenadora y el capitán.

Nadie sabía porqué se estaban tardando tanto, pero tampoco es que fueran a preguntar.

Momoshiro se detuvo de repente al distinguir la figura de una dulce muchacha tras la reja. Su mirada, profunda y anhelante, iba dirigida hacia un chico en particular, el cual como siempre, no parecía reparar en su existencia.

Eiji se frenó de golpe justo antes de chocar con el moreno.

—¡Ah, Momo! —reclamó—. Casi me caigo por tu culpa.

—¿Ah? —preguntó el aludido, mirando a su compañero por sobre el hombro.

—Que no puedes frenar así de golpe —replicó el pelirrojo, ofuscado como un niño pequeño—. En todo caso, ¿qué es lo que miras con tanta atención?

—Estaba viendo a Ryuzaki-chan —dijo como toda respuesta, despertando la curiosidad del otro chico, que sin dudarlo, se volvió a mirar en la misma dirección.

—¿La nieta de la entrenadora? —preguntó, pestañeando confundido. Sakuno iba todos los días a observar las prácticas, así que no veía porqué Momoshiro la miraba con tanto interés—. Ohhh, no me dirás que te gusta Saku-chan.

—¿Qué? —replicó Momo, saliendo finalmente de su aturdimiento—. ¡Claro que no!, ¿de dónde sacas…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el pelirrojo ya había comenzado a gritar.

—¡A Momo le gusta Saku…!

—¡Calla, Eiji! —gritó, sujetándolo hábilmente de la espalda para taparle la boca a tiempo.

Oishi, que acababa de pasarlos, se detuvo al oír el escándalo.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿por qué están parados aquí?

—Ahh, no es nada, Oishi-senpai —murmuró Momoshiro avergonzado, mientras Eiji se removía frenéticamente entre sus brazos.

—No deberían perder el tiempo, Tezuka llegará en cualquier momento.

—S-sí, seguiremos enseguida —le aseguró Momo, para luego dar un pequeño grito de dolor—. ¡Eiji, me mordiste! —le reprochó.

Para ese entonces Fuji ya se había acercado a los tres en silencio, movido por la curiosidad.

—¡Es tu culpa por no dejarme respirar, _nya_! —reclamó el pelirrojo.

—Lo siento, es que estabas diciendo tonterías.

—Oigan, chicos… ¿por qué nos detenemos? —preguntó Kawamura, uniéndose al grupo.

—No lo sé, Eiji y Momo estaban discutiendo por algo —le explicó Oishi.

—No estábamos discutiendo. Es que Momo se molestó porque yo dije que le gustaba…

—¡Shhh! —lo interrumpió el aludido—. Deja de decir eso, no es verdad.

—¿Y entonces por qué estabas mirando a Sakuno-chan?

—Sólo pensaba en que la pobre viene todos los días a ver los entrenamientos, pero el descortés de Echizen ni siquiera la toma en cuenta.

—Bueno, ese no es asunto nuestro —comentó Oishi.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero siento lástima por ella. Me gustaría poder hacer algo.

—¿Algo cómo qué? —preguntó Eiji.

—No sé, quizás intentar que Echizen se fije en ella de alguna manera.

—¿Te refieres a que hagamos de cupido? —preguntó esta vez Kawamura, dubitativo.

La idea pareció entusiasmar a Eiji, quien se puso a saltar en su lugar, emocionado.

—¡_Hoi hoi_, esa es una buena idea!

—¿Por qué no están corriendo? —preguntó Sadaharu deteniéndose detrás de Momoshiro.

—¡Momo tiene un plan para juntar a la nieta de la entrenadora con Ochibi! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho eso! —se defendió Momoshiro—. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta, nunca dije que tuviera un plan.

—Pero podríamos hacerlo, ¿no? —insistió Eiji.

—¿De verdad están pensando en hacer esto? —preguntó Oishi, contrariado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Quizás no sea tan mala idea —opinó Fuji, acariciándose el mentón.

—¿Hablas en serio? —replicó un horrorizado Oishi, no podía creer que el genio del tenis estuviera considerando en serio una idea tan absurda.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Oishi-senpai, no deberíamos meternos en la vida de Echizen —opinó Kawamura.

—Exactamente —asintió el sub-capitán.

—Ahh, ¿pero qué es lo peor que puede suceder? —preguntó Momo, comenzando a convencerse de la idea de Eiji, que de alguna manera el pelirrojo había sacado de sus palabras—. Si no hacemos nada Ryuzaki-chan se aburrirá y buscará a otro, y Echizen será un amargado para toda su vida.

—¿Qué estupidez dices, Momo? Echizen sólo tiene catorce años, no es como si no fuera a tener una novia algún día —replicó Oishi.

—Ohh, ¿de verdad crees que sea capaz de conquistar a una chica por sí solo?

—Bueno, a las chicas les gusta el tenis y esas cosas, ¿no? —intervino Kawamura—. Eso debería ayudar.

—Pero no basta sólo con eso —contradijo Momo, tajantemente—. La vida amorosa de ese pequeño odioso podría estar en nuestras manos —añadió con tono dramático.

Una gota de sudor surgió en la nuca de Oishi.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Inui? —preguntó Fuji, alzando la mirada hacia él.

—Bueno, no lo sé… en realidad es asunto de Echizen.

—¿Lo ven? Deberíamos olvidar toda esta tontería —apostilló el sub-capitán, un poco más animado al tener el apoyo de uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Y qué dicen las estadísticas? —insistió Fuji.

Inui se llevó una mano al mentón y reflexionó durante algunos segundos.

—Supongo que tomando en cuenta la edad, su carácter apático y su nula empatía debería conseguir por lo menos una novia y media.

—¿Una novia y media? —preguntó Kawamura, igual de perplejo que todos los demás.

—Las estadísticas son una ciencia exacta.

—Pero estamos hablando de una persona, Echizen es una persona, no puedes partir a las personas por la mitad —replicó Oishi.

Sadaharu se alzó de hombros.

—Entonces redondeemos al uno.

—¿Lo ven? —preguntó Momo, levantando ambos brazos para dar énfasis a sus siguientes palabras—. Si Inui-senpai dice que Ryoma sólo tendrá una novia esa chica debería ser Ryuzaki.

—¡Hai! Estoy contigo, Momo —saltó Eiji.

—A mí me parece interesante, los ayudaré —dijo Fuji.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro —comentó Kawamura, rascándose tímidamente la nuca.

—Vamos, Kawa. Será divertido —lo animó el pelirrojo del grupo.

—Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo —añadió Oishi.

—Yo sí —concluyó Inui.

—¿No quieren unirse ni siquiera para asegurarse de que no cometamos ninguna locura? —sugirió Momo sugestionándolos.

Oishi lo pensó un momento.

—Tienes razón, no puedo dejar que hagan esto solos.

—En ese caso yo también iré —lo secundó Kawamura.

—¡Sí! —gritó Eiji dando un gran salto.

A esa altura, Kaoru y Ryoma ya habían pasado por el lado del pequeño grupo reunido en mitad de la cancha cuatro veces. Sólo el primero les había mirado con curiosidad la primera vez.

—Entonces está decidido, tenemos que acordar cómo lo haremos —dijo Fuji.

Momo iba decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por una potente voz de mujer.

—¡Ustedes!

Los seis se voltearon en dirección al lugar del que provenía la voz con idénticas expresiones de terror en el rostro. Incluso Kaoru y Ryoma se detuvieron unos pasos por delante de ellos.

—¿Qué hacen ahí parados como si esto fuera un centro de madres? No se les paga para que hablen —los regañó Sumire.

—Pero si no nos pagan —le susurró Eiji a su compañero de dobles.

Oishi intentó decirle que se callara, pero fue interrumpido por su entrenadora.

—¡Escuché eso, Kikumaru!

—Gomen, _Sumiresita _—se disculpó el pelirrojo con una leve reverencia.

Unos pasos acercándose volvieron a alertarlos. Tuvieron que saberlo desde el principio, si la entrenadora había llegado eso significaba que Tezuka no podía estar muy lejos.

El capitán se detuvo justo detrás de la mujer y les dirigió una estricta mirada antes de hablar.

—Veinte vueltas a la cancha, ahora.

Esta vez no se escucharon replicas, los ocho comenzaron a correr como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

A la segunda vuelta, Eiji saltó sobre la espalda de Momo, desestabilizándolo y causando que por poco se cayera.

—¡Eiji, ten más cuidado!

—Lo siento, estoy emocionado —se rió el muchacho, volviendo al suelo con un ágil salto.

—Esto será divertido, ¿no creen? —preguntó Fuji.

—Claro que sí —convino Inui—. Se llamará "Operación conquistando a Echizen" —anunció, acomodándose los anteojos en el puente de la nariz, causando que éstos brillaran maliciosamente con los rayos del sol.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Bueno, esta es sólo una introducción así que no dice mucho, pero creo que la idea está clara.

No es nada del otro mundo y conozco por lo menos una historia que tiene una trama semejante, sin embargo, no es mi intención en lo absoluto copiarme de ella ni nada por el estilo. Esto es algo que tenía pensado hace demasiado tiempo y hace unos días decidí que ya era hora de escribirlo.

Tengo la trama completa en mi cabeza y algunas escenas sueltas escritas, pero lamentablemente mis actualizaciones no serán muy regulares por la universidad. En cualquier caso no abandono mis fics, así que pueden estar seguros de que llegaré hasta el final.

Si deciden acompañarme en esta pequeña locura, gracias de antemano y también gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Nos leemos.


	2. Plan A (primera parte)

******Disclaimer: ******_Lo_s personajes de Príncipe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a _Takeshi Konomi. _No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo.__

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Plan A (primera parte)**_

_**—Cambio de look—**_

—¡Eso es todo por hoy, principiantes e intermedio recojan, titulares pueden retirarse! —ordenó Sumire una hora más tarde.

Todos hicieron caso de inmediato. Los titulares marcharon hacia los vestidores, exhaustos, y algunos también entusiasmados ante las expectativas de lo que harían.

Ryoma, como siempre, fue el primero en irse tras una escueta despedida, ajeno a las miradas cómplices que se dirigían Momo y Eiji, y la forma reprobatoria en que los observaba Oishi cuando lo hacían. Tampoco le dio importancia al hecho de que Momoshiro no lo molestó como de costumbre.

Kaoru iba seguir sus pasos, pero se detuvo a último minuto al darse cuenta que los otros ni siquiera habían entrado a las duchas. Él ya se había bañado y cambiado de ropa, ¿por qué se estarían tardando tanto?

—¿Qué miras, _mamushi_? —lo increpó Momo, con su habitual tono apático hacia él.

—¡Psss! —rechistó el aludido, apretando los puños con rabia—. ¿Acaso ahora no te puedo mirar?, ¿eres una celebridad o algo así? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Ya que lo dices comenzaré a cobrar. No es justo que cualquier persona como tú disfrute de mi belleza gratis —bromeó el muchacho con una sonrisa ladina.

—Bueno, chicos…no peleen —intervino Oishi.

—Es verdad, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer. ¿Te quedarás a la reunión, Kaoru? —preguntó Eiji, mirando en dirección al chico de la pañoleta.

—¿Reunión? —repitió el chico, escéptico.

—¡Sí! Esta será la primera reunión oficial de la "Operación conquistando a Echizen"

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo todo. Así que esto era lo que tramaban. Por eso los cuchicheos y gestos cómplices desde la práctica.

—¡Eiji, no tenías que invitarlo! —le reprochó Momo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el pelirrojo con mirada inocente.

—Porque esto tiene que ser un secreto y además no quiero que _mamushi_ sea parte.

Kaoru lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Como si fuera a participar de una ridiculez como ésta —le escupió de brazos cruzados—. Me marcho.

—¡Eso, vete a tu pantano o donde sea que vivan las serpientes!

El aludido no esperó que lo repitiera. Cogió su bolso con brusquedad y se dio la vuelta para salir de los vestidores. Cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo, Oishi le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Momoshiro.

—No tenías que porqué ser tan grosero —le dijo.

—Da igual, Kaoru no iba participar de todos modos —le restó importancia el moreno.

—Bueno, deberíamos trabajar —sugirió Sadaharu comenzando a palpar la pared ante las miradas confusas de los demás y deteniéndose un par de segundos después para proceder a deslizarla hacia un lado revelando una pizarra detrás de ésta.

—¿Y eso de dónde salió? —preguntó Momo asombrado.

—Siempre ha estado aquí —contestó Inui—. Sólo que nunca la hemos usado, pero será realmente práctica para nuestros planes, ¿no creen?

Todos asintieron sin chistar. De algún modo parecía haber algo siniestro detrás de esa pizarra escondida, ¿para qué se iba querer una pizarra en los camarines de cualquier forma?

—Muy bien, entonces vamos a comenzar.

Los chicos juntaron dos bancas para poder sentarse y prestar atención al superior como si fuera un maestro dictando clase a sus estudiantes.

—En primer lugar lo llamaremos "OCE" sólo para abreviar ¿está bien? —preguntó mientras lo escribía con un plumón.

Nuevos asentimientos se sucedieron a sus palabras.

—Ahora debemos trazar un plan. ¿Alguna idea?

—Quizá sería bueno tener más de uno. Ya saben, en caso de que el primero no funcione y así sucesivamente —aconsejó el genio del tenis, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión serena.

—Fuji tiene razón. Echizen será un hueso duro de roer —lo apoyó Momo.

—¿Pero qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Kawamura en un susurro.

Varios segundos de silencio siguieron a esa pregunta, carcomiéndola. Se dedicaron a pensar en alguna forma de unir a esos dos. Ryuzaki sería más fácil, era manipulable y para nadie era un secreto el amor que le profesaba al famoso príncipe del tenis, pero Ryoma era otro cuento.

—¿Una cita arreglada, tal vez? —sugirió Kawamura.

—No lo creo, la última vez que lo hicimos no salió muy bien. Ryoma siempre termina siendo descortés o diciendo algo inapropiado

—Momo tiene razón —convino Sadaharu—. Pero podríamos tenerlo como una medida de última instancia —añadió, procediendo a anotarlo en la pizarra.

—¿Medida de última instancia? —preguntó Kawamura.

—En otras palabras, medida desesperada —le aclaró Sadaharu—. Como un plan de resguardo por si los demás no funcionan.

—Ajá, pero para eso debemos tener más opciones —apostilló Oishi.

—Oh, vamos Shūichirō, no seas un aguafiestas —lo reprendió Eiji.

—Yo sólo decía —se defendió su compañero de dobles.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, sobresaltándolos por el ruido.

—¿Kaoru? —preguntó Eiji tentativamente.

El chico, que evidentemente había estado escuchando todo, se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se limpió con movimientos rápidos el uniforme.

—Yo volví porque me olvidé de algo —mintió.

—Seguro, _mamushi_ —replicó Momoshiro irónicamente.

—¿Qué insinúas?

Antes de que Momo pudiera contestar, desatando lo que probablemente se habría convertido en una discusión_ sinsentido, _Inui intervino.

—Bueno, sea como sea, no podemos dejarte ir ahora. Tienes información valiosa.

Kaoru sintió un escalofrío ante la mirada intimidante de su superior. No pudo más que asentir y tomar asiento en una de las bancas junto a Eiji.

—Entonces volvamos a lo que nos convoca, necesitamos un primer plan de acción para la OCE —ordenó Inui señalando la sigla que había anotado en la pizarra con la respectiva palabra para cada letra.

Nuevamente un profundo silencio se cernió sobre los titulares mientras buscaban alguna buena idea para llevar a cabo el plan. Ninguno tenía mucha experiencia en estas cosas, pero seguro que cualquier intento sería mejor que nada.

—¡Lo tengo! —saltó Momo, atrayendo las miradas de manera inmediata hacia él—. Un cambio de look.

—¿Quieres cambiarle el look a _ochibi_? No veo porqué eso…

—¡No, no, nada de eso! Hablo de Ryuzaki…

—¿Cambiarle el look a Ryuzaki-chan? —preguntó Oishi.

—Claro. Sakuno-chan es bonita, pero demasiado tímida… y Ryoma siempre está quejándose de sus trenzas. Si la ayudamos a cambiarse al look, seguro que llamará la atención de Echizen. ¿Acaso no es lo que las chicas siempre hacen cuando quieren atraer al chico que les gusta? comprarse un vestido lindo, cambiar su peinado o lo que sea…

—¿Y desde cuándo sabes tanto de chicas? —lo picó Kaoru.

—¿Qué insinúas, _mamushi_? —replicó Momo, mordiendo el anzuelo—. Para tu información, sé mucho de chicas —añadió con una pose de autosuficiencia.

—¿Ah, si?, ¿y acaso tienes novia? —insistió el chico.

—Pues… —repentinamente el chico de cabello puntiagudo se había quedado callado y con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas—, algo así —terminó por decir.

—¿Algo así? No me digas. Esa chica Tachibana no cuenta, eres tú quien la persigue a ella.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Como si tú tuvieras novia…

Ahora fue el turno de Kaoru para sonrojarse.

—Chicos, chicos, relájense, ¿está bien? —intervino Oishi—. Centrémonos en lo importante.

—Yo creo que Momo tiene razón —opinó Fuji—. Un cambio de look parece una buena idea.

—Las estadísticas también están de parte de Momoshiro.

—Entonces eso haremos —anunció Eiji—. ¡Será divertido!

—Un momento, chicos. Se están olvidando de algo…

—¿Qué cosa, Oishi? —preguntó el pelirrojo, girándose a mirarlo.

—¿Alguno de ustedes tienes idea que cómo hacerle un cambio de look?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Saben dónde comprar ropa de chica y esas cosas, o lo que se está usando esta temporada?

El mismo gesto de negativa se repitió.

—Yo tampoco. Necesitamos ayuda…

—Sí, la ayuda de una chica —estuvo de acuerdo Momo—. ¿Pero quién?

—¿Qué tal Nanako? Es la prima de Echizen, ella podría saber lo que le gusta… err… ver en una chica —opinó Kawamura, algo avergonzado.

—No creo que ni Ryoma sepa lo que le gusta de una chica, lo único que ese enano tiene en la cabeza es tenis. Además, sería muy arriesgado pedirle ayuda a su prima, ¿no les parece?

—Momo tiene razón, demasiado cercana —dijo Fuji.

—Eiji, ¿qué tal una de tus hermanas? —preguntó Momo.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! La última vez que le pregunté a mi o_nee-san_ sobre un asunto de chicas creyó que me gustaba una y me molestó por una semana completa, _nya._

—¿Entonces quién? —volvió a preguntar Momoshiro.

—Bueno, podrías preguntarle a esa chica de la Fudomine —sugirió Inui, revisando las notas de su libreta, probablemente en busca de la hoja de la chica.

—¿Qué? —de repente Momoshiro se tornó del color de los jitomates, todas las miradas se habían posado sobre él esperando una respuesta.

—Esa es una buena idea. Tengo entendido que tienes buena relación con ella, ¿no es así? —inquirió Oishi,

—B-bueno, yo… en realidad…

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, Momoshiro? —preguntó Kaoru, burlón.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no estoy nervioso! —respondió con demasiado énfasis.

—Genial, ¿entonces lo harás? —le preguntó Eiji, entusiasmado con la idea.

Repentinamente tenía las miradas de todos encima, apremiándolo.

—Sí, supongo que lo haré. Yo…hablaré con Ann.

—Perfecto, entonces lo haremos este sábado, ¿quién se encargará de invitar a Ryuzaki?

—¡Yo! —saltó Eiji automáticamente.

—De acuerdo, te anotaré a ti y a Momo si les parece bien —asintió Inui.

Pocos minutos después los camarines se encontraban completamente vacíos y la pizarra había vuelto a estar en su escondite habitual.

A la tarde siguiente los titulares no tardaron en ubicar a Sakuno en su lugar de siempre junto a la reja. Osakada estaba con ella, gritando como de costumbre para alentar a Ryoma, quien como no podía ser de otra forma, las ignoraba totalmente.

—Pobre Sakuno-chan, no se merece que el pequeñín no la tome en cuenta —comentó Eiji bastante apenado por ella.

—No te preocupes por eso, después de todo haremos algo al respecto —lo alentó Momo.

—Tienes razón, ¡segunda fase en marcha! —gritó el pelirrojo dando una voltereta en el aire.

—¡Kikumaru, más acción y menos piruetas! —lo regañó Sumire desde la entrada.

—¡Hai, _Sumiresita_! —asintió éste comenzando a correr más rápido.

La entrenadora no pudo más que negar con la cabeza. Esos chicos no tenían remedio.

Al término de la práctica todos se abalanzaron hacia los camarines y salieron casi enseguida, excepto por Ryoma quien sólo los vio marcharse extrañado.

—¡Sakuno-chan! —llamó Eiji corriendo hacia la chica. Por suerte Tomoka se había marchado, esa chica le daba miedo algunas veces.

La castaña se volteó sorprendida al oír que la llamaban.

—Ah, hola Kikumaru-senpai, ¿cómo está? —le sonrió.

—¿Cómo dices? Llámame Eiji —la corrigió él haciendo una mueca infantil.

—H-hai, como diga Kiku…digo, Eiji-senpai —se corrigió rápidamente la menor.

—Bien, ¿qué tal estás?

—Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—¿Eiji?, ¿qué haces aquí acosando a la tierna Ryuzaki-chan? —preguntó Momo, incorporándose a la conversación.

—¿Qué? ¡yo no estoy acosándola!

—Oh, no, nada de eso Momoshiro-senpai. Eiji-senpai sólo estaba saludándome.

—Está bien, en eso caso lo siento Eiji, y puedes decirme sólo Momo, Ryuzaki-chan —le aclaró el moreno rascándose la nuca distraídamente.

—Cierto, siempre lo olvido, _gomen_.

—No hay problema —asintió, sonriéndole amablemente—. ¿Eiji ya te contó?

—No, ¿qué cosa?

—Estaba en medio de eso hasta que tú me interrumpiste, Momo —le recriminó el pelirrojo.

—Ah, entonces adelante, no te quitaré la oportunidad, díselo tú.

—Saku-chan, verás… es que este fin de semana planeamos ir a pasar la tarde al centro comercial y nos preguntábamos si querías ir con nosotros —le explicó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa amistosa.

—¿Todos? —preguntó Sakuno sorprendida—. Es decir, ¿todos ustedes?

Momoshiro sintió compasión por ella al entender lo que quería preguntar realmente.

—Bueno, todos menos Ryoma. Ya sabes como es Echizen —le explicó.

Sakuno suspiró un poco tranquila y decepcionada a la vez por esa aclaración.

—Pero no entiendo, si es una salida de titulares ¿por qué me invitan a mí?

—Oh, bueno, sólo pensamos que sería divertido. Además, no es una salida de titulares, la novia de Momo también irá.

—¿Qué? No es mi novia… —replicó Momoshiro extremadamente rojo.

—¡Ups, mi error! —rió Eiji.

—Lo que Eiji quiso decir es que Ann-chan también vendrá con nosotros, ¿qué dices? Lo pasaremos bien

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso… —susurró titubeante—. Me gustaría, pero no sé si mi abuela me de permiso.

—¡Ah, si es por eso no hay problema! Ya hablamos con Sumire-sensei y estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la menor, sorprendida—. Entonces supongo que está bien.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Momo chocando la palma de Eiji—. Nos reuniremos en el parque Akan a las diez, ¿sabes cómo llegar?

Sakuno asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Bien, nos vemos allá entonces.

—Hasta pronto, Saku-chan —asintió Eiji despidiéndose con la mano para seguir a su amigo.

Justo en ese momento Ryoma cruzaba la puerta de salida tras dirigirle una curiosa mirada al trío. ¿Qué podrían querer sus senpais con Ryuzaki? No se le ocurría nada, pero tampoco es como si le importara mucho.

Mientras Eiji y Momo volvían hacia los camarines, Sakuno suspiraba al darse cuenta de que acababa de perder su oportunidad de hablar con el príncipe del tenis.

—Tendrá que ser mañana —suspiró desalentada.

—Hey, chicos. ¿Qué tal les fue? ¿Convencieron a Ryuzaki? —les preguntó Oishi.

—Todo listo, sólo necesitamos que convenzas a Sumire-sensei —le respondió Momo, cogiendo su toalla para tomar una ducha.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. A Sakuno le preocupaba que su abuela no fuera a darle permiso, así que le dijimos que ya lo habíamos conseguido por ella.

—¿Y por qué rayos hicieron eso?

—Vamos, eres el consentido de la entrenadora, seguro que te dice que sí —se burló Momo justo antes de entrar a la ducha.

Oishi resopló. Sabía que no era buena idea involucrarse en esto desde el principio.

"¿En qué lío te has metido, Shūichirō?" —se preguntó.

La semana pasó sin contratiempos para nadie hasta que finalmente llegó el sábado. Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para las diez y ya todos estaban reunidos en el lugar de encuentro, excepto Fuji, Ann y la misma Sakuno.

—¿Dónde demonios está Fuji? Le dijimos que fuera puntual —reclamó Momo.

—Es extraño, él nunca llega tarde —lo defendió Oishi.

—Hablé con él en la mañana, dijo que vendría —lo secundó Eiji.

—¿Y esa chica de la Fudomine vendrá? —preguntó Kaoru en dirección a Momo maliciosamente—. No me digas que te dejará plantado en su primera cita —añadió burlón. Estaba sentado en una banca con la mejilla apoyada en su puño.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, _mamushi_? —replicó Momoshiro claramente molesto—. Esto no es una cita, si quisiera una se la pediría y obviamente ella aceptaría, pero si tanto te interesa te diré que me envió un mensaje hace unos minutos diciendo que llegará más tarde porque…

—Tiene práctica de ocho a once de la mañana, así que yo calculo que se reunirá con nosotros cerca de la una de la tarde, ¿es correcto, Momoshiro? —lo interrumpió Sadaharu con deferencia.

—¿Có-cómo sabes tú eso?

—La Fudomine es un oponente habitual, por supuesto que estudié a sus integrantes y a todas las personas relacionadas con el equipo —le explicó Inui con una sonrisa.

—Cla-claro… debí saberlo —contestó Momoshiro con un estremecimiento, a veces su senpai le daba miedo.

—Son casi las diez, ¿alguien sabe algo de Sakuno-chan? —preguntó Eiji.

Todos se miraron entre sí en busca de alguien que supiera algo, pero justo en ese momento una pequeña figura se atisbó a lo lejos.

—Oigan todos, creo que esa es Ryuzaki-chan —anunció Kawamura, quien fue el primero en verla acercarse.

—Tienes razón, esa es Saku-chan —lo secundó Eiji, emocionado.

La castaña corría a todo lo que daba en dirección a sus senpais y sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a ellos, apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera. Llevaba un chaleco, una falda hasta la rodilla y un pequeño bolso cruzado. Su cabello estaba trenzado como de costumbre.

—Senpais, siento la tardanza, yo…me quedé dormida —comentó apenada.

—No hay problema, Saku-chan. Llegas justo a tiempo, además Fuji todavía no aparece —le dijo Eiji.

—¿Por qué se estará tardando tanto? —preguntó Momoshiro entre impaciente y preocupado.

Oishi estuvo apunto de sugerir que lo llamaran cuando vislumbraron a dos personas acercándose.

Cuando distinguieron a Fuji se miraron extrañados, ya que no se suponía que viniera acompañado al encuentro, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de quien era la otra persona se quedaron pasmados.

—¿Por-por qué está Fuji-senpai con el capitán? —preguntó Momoshiro alertado.

—No, esto tiene que ser un error, Syusuke no puede haberle dicho nada a Tezuka —comentó Oishi igualmente preocupado.

—Hola, chicos —saludó el aludido llegando finalmente a donde todos estaban reunidos—. Lamento la tardanza, Tezuka necesitaba de mi ayuda y se nos hizo tarde, por eso decidió acompañarme.

Tezuka hizo un leve asentimiento a modo a saludo.

—Hola, capitán —dijeron todos al unísono con gestos que delataban lo nerviosos que estaban.

—Me parece, por sus expresiones, que no quiero enterarme de lo que planean.

—Na-nada de eso, Tezuka. Nosotros…sólo iremos al centro comercial… ¿quieres…quieres venir? —preguntó Momo cruzando los dedos de su mano derecho tras la espalda.

—No, gracias. Tengo más cosas que hacer hoy, así que pásenselo bien. Hasta luego —se despidió antes de que los demás pudieran hacer algo más que levantar las manos en señal de despedida.

—¿Estás loco?, ¿cómo se te ocurre invitarlo? —preguntó Kaoru apenas el capitán se perdió de vista.

—Yo…tuve que hacerlo, sino habría sido demasiado sospechoso —se excusó el moreno, por primera vez sin enfadarse con el chico de la pañoleta.

—Momo hizo bien —lo defendió Inui—. Tezuka no iba venir de todas formas, así que no había un verdadero perjuicio en ofrecérselo.

—Senpais…

Todos se giraron al oír la delgada voz de Sakuno haciéndose un pequeño lugar en el grupo.

—Disculpen la indiscreción, pero… ¿por qué esta salida podría disgustar a Tezuka-senpai?

—¿Eh?, ¿disgustarlo? Nada que ver…nosotros… sólo estamos preocupados de que piense que no nos estamos esforzando lo suficiente en los entrenamientos —se inventó Momoshiro a la rápida—. ¿Verdad? —añadió quitándole un poco de credibilidad a su discurso.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Es verdad, Tezuka se ha puesto muy exigente últimamente —convino Oishi.

—Ohhh, así que es eso —susurró Sakuno más para sí misma que para los demás.

—Bueno, ¡próxima parada: el centro comercial! —anunció Eiji.

Como era un sábado por la mañana se alegraron de ver que no había mucha gente por los pasillos, las tiendas recién comenzaban a abrir y el ambiente era bastante agradable.

—Bueno, ¿adónde vamos primero? —preguntó Kawamura.

—Al tercer piso —zanjó Momoshiro de inmediato.

Sakuno se preguntó qué podrían querer hacer allí, ya que aquel nivel estaba dedicado a la estética y belleza. No veía a ninguno de sus senpais haciéndose una manicure, pero tal vez los estaba juzgando demasiado pronto, ¿quién era ella para decirlo?

Cogieron el ascensor hasta el tercer piso y Momoshiro los guió hacia el ala de las peluquerías.

—¿Cuál deberíamos escoger? —murmuró sólo para que sus compañeros lo escucharan.

Sakuno estaba al final del grupo, mirando distraídamente hacia todas las direcciones.

—Supongo que da igual, en todos hay profesionales, ¿verdad? Cualquiera de ellos sabrá qué hacer —determinó Oishi.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo así que rápidamente se encaminaron hacia la primera de la derecha.

—Senpais… —dijo Sakuno, un tanto confusa—. ¿Vamos a entrar? ¿Alguno quiere cortarse el cabello?

—Sí, Eiji quiere, pero no se le da muy bien venir solo. Ya sabes… le cuesta tomar la decisión, así que nos pidió que lo acompañáramos —le dijo Momoshiro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no me cortaré el cabello, dijimos que esto sería para que Saku…!

Oishi pudo detener a su amigo a tiempo, cubriéndole la boca de un solo movimiento.

—¿Lo ves? Se pone un poco nervioso. Vamos allá, chicos.

Los siete ingresaron al pequeño establecimiento cubriendo casi por completo la puerta.

Una señora de unos sesenta años les sonrió. Al parecer trabajaba sola.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

Todos se miraron entre sí, inseguros sobre qué hacer a continuación. Finalmente fue Fuji quien se decidió a hablar.

—Buenos días, nuestro amigo quiere un corte de cabello, pero se pone un poco nervioso así que tal vez nos tome un minuto convencerlo.

—De acuerdo, avísenme cuando estén listos —les dijo la mujer, desapareciendo detrás de una puerta.

Mientras tanto Eiji seguía intentando zafarse de Oishi, quien lo sostenía firmemente del brazo.

—¡No, yo no quiero cortarme mi cabello! Esto no era parte del plan —farfullaba.

—Ni modo, sabíamos que esto pasaría —comentó Momoshiro—. Hey, pero ya que estamos aquí, tal vez Ryuzaki-chan quiera un corte de cabello —sugirió fingiendo que acababa de tener esa idea.

Todos se giraron a mirar a la pequeña nieta de la entrenadora que enseguida se sonrojó por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó espantada—. N-no lo sé, la verdad este mes no me toca cortarme el cabello y hace mucho que no me hago un corte de verdad, sólo me retoco las puntas.

—Oh, entonces tal vez este sería un buen momento para un cambio, ¿no crees? —le dijo Inui.

—No estoy muy segura.

—Vamos, Ryuzaki-chan, así Eiji se calmará. Demuéstrale que no hay nada terrible en ello —le sonrió Oishi.

Sakuno pestañeó, nerviosa. No se trataba sólo del hecho de que hace mucho tiempo no se cortaba el cabello, sino también de que nunca lo había hecho con otra persona que no fuera el peluquero de su abuela y estaba tan acostumbrada que temía entregarle su cabellera a alguien más. ¿Qué pasaba si la persona se excedía y cortaba demasiado?

—¿Y bien? —insistió Kaoru, en un tono más cortante que sus compañeros.

—Supongo que podría intentarlo —se rindió ella.

—¡Bien, hay que llamar a la viejecita! —dijo Eiji.

—Yo me encargo —lo secundó Fuji.

Diez minutos más tarde Sakuno ya se encontraba sentada frente a uno de los puestos, con el cabello suelto y la típica capa agarrada en su cuello. Todavía no estaba muy segura de esto, pero la señora había sido tan amable que no pudo negarse.

"Tienes un cabello hermoso, pero si lo cortamos un poco entonces crecerá más sano, confía en mí" —le dijo.

Así que Sakuno cogió aire y asintió con la cabeza, decidida a hacer un cambio. Tal vez era el momento de hacerlo, y mejor ahora sin detenerse a pensarlo tanto.

—Muchachos —dijo la peluquera parándose frente a ellos.

Todos alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo. Se encontraban abarrotados, prácticamente sentados unos sobre otros, en una diminuta banca apoyada contra la pared contraria al sector de los estilistas.

—No es que me moleste su presencia aquí, pero… están ocupando todo el lugar y a menos que quieran un corte de cabello, espantan a la clientela.

—Ohh, es verdad, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Fuji poniéndose de pie con aspecto relajado.

—¿Qué les parece esto? Yo me quedaré aquí, esperando a Ryuzaki-chan, y ustedes pueden dar una vuelta por el centro comercial.

—Gran idea —saltó Momoshiro.

—¡Sí! Podemos ir a tomarnos un helado, te traeré uno Oishi —le dijo su compañero de dobles.

—Gracias, Eiji. Vayan a distraerse un rato.

Y así, la mayoría del grupo salió del local, perdiéndose entre la gente que ya comenzaba a llegar al centro comercial a esa hora. Oishi suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared. La peluquera había regresado a su lugar, detrás de Sakuno, y ahora levantaba su cabello, al parecer, sugiriéndole algo. Bostezó un poco aburrido y distinguió una revista de deportes enterrada entre el tumulto que había sobre una mesita de vidrio, así que decidido a gastar el tiempo en algo, logró sacarla de debajo del montón y se perdió tras ella, leyendo algún artículo interesante.

Una media hora más tarde Sakuno ya estaba lista y los demás aguardaban afuera para ver el resultado.

—Pero qué linda jovencita, ¿ves cómo quedó bien? —le preguntó la señora con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Oishi alzó la mirada al escucharla decir eso y pudo ver a una tímida Sakuno observarse en el espejo.

Su cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y comenzaba a ondularse en las puntas a medida que se secaba. La peluquera también le había hecho un pequeño flequillo que caía sobre su frente y cubría parcialmente su ojo izquierdo, así que ella agitó la cabeza para apartarlo. Pestañeó un par de veces como si creyera que estaba soñando y que despertaría en cualquier momento, pero eso no sucedió. Apenas podía creérselo. La que estaba ahí, en el espejo, era ella.

—Luce muy bien —comentó emocionada.

A esa altura los senpais ya se habían empujado entre todos para ingresar, armando un pequeño alboroto.

—¡Me encanta, muchas gracias! —añadió Sakuno, levantándose de un salto, sin embargo, cuando se volteó y se encontró con todas las miradas de los chicos puestas en ella se sonrojó a la velocidad de la luz.

Ya no parecía tan encantada o cómoda con su nuevo corte de cabello.

—Senpais...

—¡Vaya, Sakuno-chan, luces muy linda! —le dijo Eiji con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—Es verdad, te ves muy bien, Ryuzaki-chan —añadió Momo.

Fuji le guiñó un ojo y le levantó el dedo pulgar.

Kaoru apartó la mirada, aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor que pasó casi inadvertido. Al parecer también estaba algo obnibulado por la belleza de la menor, pero no pensaba decírselo

—Es verdad, Momo tiene razón —continuó Oishi.

—Estoy de acuerdo con los demás —murmuró Kawamura al final, un poco más tímido que el resto.

Inui sólo asintió un par de veces mientras tomaba notas en su libreta. Nadie iba preguntar lo que estaba escribiendo, desde luego. Algunas cosas era mejor no saberlas.

—Muchas gracias, senpais —asintió Sakuno haciendo una leve reverencia que volvió a hacer que el flequillo cubriera su ojo. Esta vez resopló para apartarlo—. Oh, es cierto… ¿cuánto le debo? —preguntó en dirección a la peluquera

Enseguida se volteó, buscando en su cartera el dinero para pagarle, pero Momo se adelantó diciendo que esta vez pagarían ellos porque había sido su idea al fin y al cabo. Sakuno intentó rehusarse, mas no hubo caso por lo que terminó cediendo.

Acababan de salir del local cuando la chica recordó algo.

—¿Eiji-senpai?

—¿Si, Saku-chan? —preguntó el mayor girando la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa.

—¿No tenías que cortarte el cabello también?

Eiji palideció.

—Ohh, cierto. Creo que Eiji no está listo todavía, ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta primero y regresamos después? —salió Oishi en su rescate.

—¡Eso, eso! —asintió el pelirrojo nerviosamente.

—Muy bien, ¿adónde quieren ir ahora? —preguntó Sakuno.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Esa era una muy buena pregunta.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? :)

Sé que me he tardado mucho con esta historia y realmente lo lamento, pero estoy por comenzar mis exámenes y eso me ha tenido ocupada además de otros contratiempos que no vale la pena mencionar.

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en el prólogo, no esperaba que llamara la atención de tanta gente, así que espero de todo corazón que este primer capítulo les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo.

He intentando mantener la personalidad de todos los personajes y usar sus expresiones, sin embargo, hace mucho que no veo la serie y a veces me parece que está quedando un poco forzado, pero ya me dirán ustedes.

Algunas aclaraciones: 

-Originalmente el primer capítulo iba estar dividido en dos partes, pero me estaba quedando muy largo por lo que creo que finalmente serán tres. Mi idea es que sean más o menos cortos para que resulten más ligeros de leer.

-Parque Akan: Sólo busqué en google "parques de Japón" y elegí este al azar.

-Elegí una portada para la historia.

Eso sería todo, gracias por leer.

***Editado el 25 de febrero del 2015**


	3. Plan A (segunda parte)

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Príncipe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **_

_**Plan A (segunda parte)**_

—_**Completando el nuevo look**_**—**

*En el capítulo anterior los titulares invitaron Sakuno al centro comercial para hacerle un cambio de look sin decirle a ella sus verdaderas intenciones y consiguieron que se cortara el cabello bajo el pretexto de que Eiji necesita cortar el suyo, pero le da algo de temor.

—_Muy bien, ¿adónde quieren ir ahora? —preguntó Sakuno._

_Todos se miraron entre sí. Esa era una muy buena pregunta._

—¿Momo? —lo llamó Eiji, causando automáticamente que las miradas de los demás, incluida la de la ingenua Sakuno, se posaran en él.

Obviamente aguardaban una respuesta, una _salida maestra _de las suyas, una que infortunadamente no tenía.

«Traidores», pensó Momoshiro comenzando a sudar.

—Bu-bueno, en realidad estaba pensando que…

Pero justo en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar con la canción principal de la serie Slam Dunk.

El chico acababa de ser salvado por la campana, literalmente.

—Es Ann —dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro tras haber dado un vistazo a la pantalla—. Enseguida regreso —y se alejó para atender la llamada.

Volvió un par de minutos después, ya recompuesto y con el siguiente paso a seguir.

—Dice que está por llegar, pero que nos adelantemos y ella nos encontrará en la tienda.

—¿Tienda? —repitió Eiji, sin comprender.

—Sí, vamos a mirar ropa.

Finalmente todos se movieron y volvieron a tomar el ascensor para regresar al primer piso.

Sakuno sin darse cuenta iba de las primeras, seguida de cerca por sus senpais que cuchicheaban entre sí, preguntándose a cuál tienda deberían entrar, cosa difícil considerando que no sabían qué buscaban exactamente.

Momoshiro solo miraba en una y otra dirección, intentando desesperadamente encontrar el nombre que le había mencionado Ann.

¿Cómo era?

Fashion algo… ¿qué podría ser?

—¡Es esa! —exclamó de pronto, al distinguirla a su derecha.

Todos se detuvieron de golpe, sobresaltados por el grito, y se giraron casi al mismo tiempo en la dirección que Momo apuntaba orgullosamente con el dedo, tan orgullosamente que no se tomó el tiempo de observarla mejor antes de anunciar su gran hazaña.

Justo en la parte superior había un cartel en el que se leía _"Fashion girl, ropa para lindas jovencitas",_ y debajo de él un enorme escaparate tras el cual se distinguían toda clase de vestidos, faldas y en general ropa para chicas, sobre todo en tonos rosas, morados y azules.

—¿Quiere entrar a esa tienda, Momoshiro-senpai? —preguntó Sakuno, algo insegura—. ¿No es muy… fe-femenina? —enseguida se avergonzó por lo que acababa de decir y se apresuró a rectificar—. N-no es que quiera meterme en sus asuntos ni en lo que le gusta usar… —concluyó con las mejillas exageradamente sonrojadas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Momoshiro confundido, pero pronto comprendió a lo que se refería y entonces no se podía decir cuál de los dos estaba más avergonzado o más rojo, probablemente era una competencia que terminaría en empate—. ¡No! ¡No es eso! No quiero mirar ropa para mí. Ann me dijo que la esperáramos aquí.

—Ah, ya veo, ¡lo siento mucho por el malentendido! —replicó la muchacha haciendo una pequeña venia.

—No pasa nada.

—Vamos, será mejor que entremos —los apuró Oishi, tanto por salir en auxilio de la masculinidad de su amigo, como porque la gente ya comenzaba a mirarlos de mala manera por estar de pie en mitad del pasillo entorpeciendo el paso.

Los ocho se introdujeron rápidamente en la tienda, atrayendo la atención de la dependienta y las vendedoras, que los observaron con curiosidad seguramente preguntándose qué hacían tantos chicos en un sitio como ese, por lo que decidieron dispersarse para no llamar tanto la atención. Con un poco de suerte creerían que eran un septeto de hermanos sobreprotectores que estaban acompañando a su hermanita menor a comprar ropa, lo que básicamente y de una muy extraña manera, era una forma bastante cercana de definir lo que hacían en ese momento.

—¿Y ahora qué? No podemos quedarnos aquí parados como tontos —comentó Fuji, aprovechando que Sakuno se había adelantado y observaba unos vestidos con atención.

—Bien podríamos buscar algunas opciones, psss —propuso Kaoru, cuya postura de brazos cruzados delataba que lo que menos deseaba era estar en una tienda de mujeres buscando ropa para una boba chica, pero que al fin y al cabo era la razón por la que se encontraban allí y sería mejor terminar con aquello cuanto antes.

—Por primera vez dices algo coherente, _mamushi._

Así que dispuestos a terminar con la tarea autoimpuesta, aunque algunos más inseguros que otros, comenzaron a recorrer la tienda en busca de algo que les pudiera servir.

Quince minutos más tarde solo Momoshiro y Kaoru cargaban con un montón de vestidos en sus brazos. Resultaba obvio que se habían tomado el asunto como otra manera de competir.

Oishi suspiró, anticipando una batalla campal que solo conseguiría, si eso era posible, atraer más miradas indeseadas sobre ellos.

Por suerte su mal augurio se vio interrumpido por la afortunada aparición de Ann, que llegó apresurada, con el cabello húmedo, vestida con el uniforme deportivo de la Fudomine y un bolso a juego sobre el hombro.

—Lamento mucho la demora. La práctica de hoy fue más larga de lo normal.

—¡Ann! —sonrió Momo, olvidando por un instante su batalla de miradas con Kaoru—. No te preocupes, llegas en el momento justo. De hecho, adelantamos un poco de trabajo, solo falta elegir cuál de todos estos deberíamos comprar.

—Ya veo —murmuró la chica, rascándose la nuca, probablemente sorprendida por la gran cantidad de prendas que ambos chicos cargaban consigo.

—¡Tachibana-senpai! —se acercó a saludar Sakuno, que hasta entonces había seguido echando un vistazo a la tienda por su cuenta.

—Oh, Sakuno-chan, estás aquí. Ya sabes que puedes decirme solo Ann.

—Trataré de recordarlo la próxima vez.

—De acuerdo, creo que tenemos un problema. Apenas salí del entrenamiento me viene para acá, por lo que no alcancé a comer nada y tengo hambre, ¿alguien podría comprarme algo?

—Yo iré —replicó Momoshiro automáticamente en modo galán.

Kaoru estuvo a punto de secundarlo, solo para fastidiar, pero Ann le dirigió una significativa mirada al incauto de Momo.

—No, no. Te necesito aquí, creo que Kikumaru-senpai y Sakuno podrían ir. ¿Me harían ese favor?

—Claro, Ann-senpai… ¿qué deberíamos traerte? —preguntó Sakuno inocentemente.

—Pero podríamos ir todos a almorzar, ya son más de las doce y mi estómago ruge —intervino Eiji, tan incauto como su amigo moreno.

—No —se apresuró a replicar Ann—. Primero necesitamos encargarnos de esto y no quiero interrumpirlos. Sakuno, lo que sea estará bien. Algo frugal.

La aludida asintió y tras hacer una reverencia, salió de la tienda seguida de cerca por Eiji.

—Bien, ahora que estamos sin ellos… vamos a elegir un vestido.

Como respuesta, Momoshiro y Kaoru alzaron los brazos buscando llamar su atención.

Ann se frotó el mentón, pensando en una forma de dirimir el conflicto sin generar una pelea absurda.

—Lo tengo —dijo de repente—. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Echizen-kun? —preguntó orgullosa de su idea, segura de que responder esa duda como poco quitaría un par de vestidos de las opciones.

Nunca se esperó lo que sucedió.

Momoshiro se quedó pensando durante un momento y luego él y Kaoru hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Azul!

—¡Verde!

El primero con entusiasmo y el segundo con desdén y aspereza, como si no estuviera seguro de que quisiera que los demás lo escucharan, aunque todos lo hicieron.

—¡Kaidoh! —bramó Momo—. Creo que está claro que aquí el que más conoce al enano soy yo.

—¿Oh, en serio?, ¿y ni siquiera te sabes bien su color favorito?

—¡Ash, _mamushi_!

—Chicos, no peleen —intervino Kawamura, llevándose una mano al cuello un tanto nervioso.

—Kawamura tiene razón, no ganan nada poniéndose a discutir aquí, sólo lograrán que nos echen de la tienda —replicó un Oishi más que nervioso a esta altura.

Ambos chicos se cruzaron de brazos dándole la espalda al otro.

Ann suspiró, queriendo golpearse con una pared. Parecían dos niños de preescolar.

—Bueno, bueno… —susurró meditabunda—. ¿Cómo solucionamos esto? A ver, Momoshiro…

—¿Si, Ann? —preguntó él, altivo, probablemente creyendo que le daría la razón.

—¿Por qué dices que el color favorito de Echizen es el azul?

—Ja, eso es obvio. Los uniformes del equipo son azules, Echizen solo ama el tenis y vive para el tenis, practica más de lo que hace cualquier otra cosa y por lo mismo usa el buzo más que el uniforme de clases, así que por lógica su color favorito debe ser el azul.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo, analizando su lógica, digna, una vez más, de un estudiante de preescolar, aunque también bastante aceptable por su simpleza. Se trataba de un método básico de deducción. Si a A le gust implica C, a A probablemente también le guste C, por elección o a la fuerza.

—¿Y tú, Kaidoh-senpai? ¿Dices que su color favorito es el verde?

—S-sí —contestó él, extrañamente avergonzado.

—¿Tienes alguna razón para decir eso?

—No realmente —tuvo que reconocer, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello.

—¡Entonces está decidido! —celebró Momo antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más—. ¡El vestido debe ser…!

Pero su exclamación se vio interrumpida por nada más ni nada menos que el tímido de Kawamura.

—Ahora que lo pienso… —susurró de pronto, pensativamente.

—¿Ah?, ¿qué cosa, Kawamura? —preguntó Oishi, girándose junto a los demás para mirarlo.

—Estaba recordando lo que vi hace un par de semanas.

—¿Y qué fue lo que viste? —preguntó esta vez Fuji, curioso.

—Bueno, en realidad no sé si sirva de algo, pero iba llegando a la entrada de las canchas cuando me fijé en la figura de Ryuzaki-chan. Ella estaba junto a la reja, pero eso no fue lo raro…

.

.

Hacía un día soleado y el reloj marcaba apenas las tres y media de la tarde, razón por la cual las canchas todavía se encontraban vacías, o casi, se corrigió Kawamura al distinguir la figura de una muchachita de no más de catorce o quince años junto a la reja. Esa definitivamente tenía que ser Ryuzaki. Pensó en saludarla y seguir de largo a los camarines, cuando Ryoma pasó por su lado, ignorándolo, y caminando directo hacia la entrada.

Era evidente que no le iba dirigir ni siquiera un saludo a la nieta de la entrenadora, pero cuando estaba a solo pasos de alcanzar la puerta, se detuvo abruptamente mirándola de reojo como si algo hubiera captado su atención, sin embargo, Kawamura no pudo saber qué.

Lo vio aproximarse a la chica, quien todavía no se percataba de su presencia, y coger sorpresivamente una de sus trenzas con una mano, moviéndola ante sus ojos como si estuviera examinando algo.

Kawamura se acercó un poco para ver mejor, pero no pudo saber qué era lo que tanto había llamado su atención.

—Ry-Ryoma —musitó la chica al sentir que alguien jalaba ligeramente su cabello. Al mirar por sobre el hombro había descubierto al chico examinando su trenza como si hallara algo profundamente interesante en ella.

El aludido ni siquiera respondió a su saludo ni dio muestras de haberla oído. Continuó absorto en su tarea, moviendo la trenza hacia un lado y el otro cada pocos segundos, causando que el sol hiciera brillar los moños rojos que la chica había escogido ese día para sujetarlas.

Finalmente una muy avergonzada Sakuno decidió marcharse precipitadamente, incapaz de seguir tanto tiempo a solas con él. Ryoma ni se inmutó, tan solo alzó la vista para verla marchar, ajeno a la presencia de Kawamura a pocos pasos de él.

Y entonces…

_._

_._

—Él dijo "me gusta el rojo". Al principio me costó entenderlo porque lo dijo muy bajo, como pensando en voz alta, y en realidad no había nadie más que pudiera oírlo además de mí, así que pienso que ni se dio cuenta.

—Qué situación más curiosa, aunque al menos eso deja claro por qué a Echizen no parecen importarle las chicas en lo absoluto —dijo Inui, haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarlo intrigados por sus palabras, y como si él percibiera esto decidió darles la ansiada respuesta—. Echizen debió ser un gato en su vida anterior.

Todos pestañearon repetidas veces, preguntándose si habían oído bien o cómo eso aclaraba en lo absoluto que Ryoma no tuviera interés por el sexo femenino.

—¿Un ga-to? —preguntó Momo, incrédulo—. ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

—Seguramente los moños de Ryuzaki le llamaron la atención porque eran brillantes y por eso se acercó a tomarlos, tal como un gato haría con una pelota o una bola de pelos. Debe ser un resquicio de su vida anterior, una característica que perduró en él.

Aquello graciosamente tenía algo de sentido. Que Ryoma había actuado como un gato, no que tuviera instintos de gato o que lo hubiera sido en una vida pasada.

Inui, para ser un genio de la deducción y un recolector exhaustivo de información, a veces tenía ideas hilarantes y de vez en cuando demostraba un gusto por lo esotérico que no parecía calzar con él. Seguro tanta genialidad no podía ir acompañada de cordura en todos los casos.

—De acuerdo, no nos desviemos del punto —replicó Ann, volviendo a atraer la atención sobre ella—. No sé si Echizen se parezca a un gato o no, pero al menos lo que Kawamura acaba de decir resuelve el debate. El vestido será rojo.

—¿De verdad resolveremos esto basándonos en que a Echizen le llamaron la atención los moños rojos de esa niña? —preguntó Kaoru, a todas luces escéptico.

—Espera, Kaoru —dijo Oishi—. De hecho creo que tiene sentido. Ahora que lo pienso bien, Echizen suele vestir de rojo y siempre anda con su raqueta roja para todos lados.*

Que Oishi lo dijera ciertamente aportaba algo de sensatez a la conversación, por lo que nadie se atrevió a rebatir.

—Veo que estamos todos de acuerdo —cerró Ann la discusión.

Dicho y hecho, la chica se apresuró a revisar las prendas que habían seleccionado Momoshiro y Kaoru previamente, descartando las que no servían, las que eran manifiestamente un atentado a la moda, las escandalosas y las horteras hasta que final e inesperadamente, al menos para ella que no creyó encontrar nada rescatable que proviniera de dos chicos con un gusto penoso por la ropa femenina, se quedó con un vestido entre las manos.

—Este es perfecto —dijo satisfecha, y pocos segundos después, como si de una historia en la que todo se halla perfectamente cronometrado se tratara, Sakuno y Eiji entraron a la tienda, ella con un bocadillo ligero para Ann y Eiji con un nuevo y gigante helado.

—Eiji, ¿no crees que has comido demasiado helado por hoy? —lo regañó ligeramente Oishi.

—Nunca es demasiado helado —replicó el pelirrojo, sin dar señales de que fuera a dejarse convencer de lo contrario.

El titular era, a veces, terco como un niño, pero aún así su compañero de dobles lo observó con afecto.

—Gracias, Sakuno-chan —dijo Ann, recibiendo el buñuelo que le ofrecía.

—De nada, ¿ya encontraste lo que necesitabas?

—De hecho, ya que lo mencionas no estaba buscando nada para mí, buscaba algo para la chica que le gusta a Kikumaru-senpai, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué? —trágicamente, el sorprendido chico dejó caer parte de su helado al suelo, ganándose una no muy amigable mirada de la dependienta—. ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó.

—Vamos, Eiji. No seas tímido —dijo Momoshiro, mirando a Ann de reojo y siguiéndole la corriente—. Sakuno-chan debe saber que estamos aquí porque quieres regalarle algo especial a esa chica que te gusta desde hace tanto tiempo…

—Eso es muy tierno, Eiji-senpai —comentó la aludida, con una sonrisa—. No lo sabía.

—Es que… —intentó rebatir el pelirrojo, callándose al percibir la mirada de advertencia que le dedicó Momo; al parecer algo intentaba decirle, mejor sería seguirles el juego—. Me avergüenza un poco reconocerlo…

Desde el otro lado del grupo pudo ver a Momoshiro alzándole disimuladamente el pulgar en señal inequívoca de que lo había hecho bien. Si hasta sonrojado estaba.

—Puede estar tranquilo, yo no se lo diré a nadie —le aseguró la cándida Sakuno—. Ahora que lo pienso, por eso quería cortarse el pelo, ¿no es así? Quería verse bien para ella…

Curiosamente todo calzó en la mente de la menor de una forma que ninguno tuvo tiempo de anticipar.

—¡Sí, exactamente! —respondió Momo en lugar de su amigo—. Y me apena decir esto, Sakuno-chan, pero también por eso te pedimos que vinieras con nosotros. Es que verás…queríamos pedirte que te probaras el vestido que escogimos para saber si le quedaría bien a esta chica o no, ya que no sabemos su talla.

—Pero… ¿por qué no se lo prueba Ann-senpai? —preguntó Sakuno dubitativa.

—Oh, bueno…porque… porque… —empezó a titubear Momo mientras miraba a los demás en busca de ayuda.

Para su sorpresa fue Ann quien lo salvó nuevamente. Sabía que debía invitar a esa chica. Era brillante y sin ella hubieran estado perdidos.

—¿No me comentaste el otro día que la chica que le gusta a Kikumaru-senpai es más pequeña que yo?

—¡Ah, claro! —asintió Momo, tal vez con demasiado énfasis—. Sucede que la chica se parece más a ti, Sakuno-chan. Es del tipo pequeña y delgada.

—¿Delgada?, ¿tratas de decir que estoy gorda? —preguntó Ann con las manos en la cintura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Momo, volteándose a verla con confusión y repasando mentalmente sus palabras, ¿cuándo había dicho eso?—. ¡Claro que no, yo nunca dije…! Tú no estás gorda —barbotó—. Sólo tienes el cuerpo y las piernas más torneadas por el deporte.

—¿Entonces cuando me ves sólo te fijas en mis piernas, Momo-san? —volvió a preguntar la chica, esta vez mirándolo con astucia e inclinándose ligeramente hacia él.

Momoshiro se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

—N-no quise…decir eso…ya sabes, yo…

De pronto Ann prorrumpió en carcajadas, llevándose las manos al estómago.

—¡Qué divertido! Sólo estaba jugando contigo.

—Que crédulo eres, Momoshiro—se burló Kaoru.

—Bueno, bueno… ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí y comenzamos a estorbar. Sería mejor que Ryuzaki-chan se probara el vestido para poder irnos —habló Oishi precipitadamente, antes de que Momoshiro pudiera contestar a la pulla de Kaoru.

—¿Qué dices, Sakuno-chan? ¿Me puedes hacer ese favor? —preguntó Eiji, en lo que resultó ser una actuación bastante convincente.

Sakuno suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, muy pocas personas podían decir que _no _a esa expresión suplicante de Kikumaru que nada tenía que envidiar a la de un niño pidiéndoles a sus padres que le compren el juguete que tanto quiere, poniendo para ello su mejor expresión angelical.

—Está bien… —asintió finalmente, recibiendo el vestido que Ann le ofrecía y encerrándose en uno de los probadores.

Se tardó aproximadamente diez minutos en estar lista y cuando salió las expresiones de asombro de los titulares la hicieron sonrojar tal cual hubo sucedido en la peluquería más temprano.

—¿Creen que le quede bien a la chica que le gusta a Eiji-senpai? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Está perfecto…digo, seguro que le quedará bien —asintió Momoshiro.

—Te ves muy bien, Sakuno. Estoy convencida de que a la enamorada de Eiji-senpai le quedará tan bien como a ti —contribuyó Ann.

—¿Podemos ir a almorzar ya? —preguntó Eiji, ligeramente taimado desde que perdió gran parte de su helado.

—Me parece buena idea. ¿Qué les parece si pagamos el vestido y vamos por algo de comer?

—¡Hai! —asintieron todos, entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de llenar sus estómagos.

Pocos minutos más tarde, el curioso y numeroso grupo de amigos enfilaba por el pasillo hacia el área de comida.

Una vez que consiguieron una mesa lo suficientemente grande en la que cupieran todos, y apenas Sakuno y Ann se perdieron de vista rumbo a los baños, Momoshiro dio un codazo cómplice a Oishi antes de decirle:

—Es tu turno de distraer a Sakuno, cuando regrese llévala a comprar la comida y demórate lo que más puedas.

—¿Qué? ¿En qué momento lo decidieron? —preguntó el sub-capitan, alarmado al verse tan implicado en el plan; él solo estaba ahí para asegurarse de que no hicieran ninguna estupidez, no para participar de ningún modo.

—Mientras no estabas escuchando. Necesitamos planear lo siguiente que haremos sin que se de cuenta.

—Ah, con lo obvios que son no me extrañaría que Ryuzaki-chan ya sepa lo que estamos tramando —replicó el mayor, cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo creo. Sakuno-chan es muy distraída…de hecho, ya que estamos hablando de esto creo que ella y Echizen son el uno para el otro… ¿no lo crees, Eiji?

El pelirrojo, que se hallaba sentado frente a Momo, asintió con entusiasmo.

—¡Definitivamente! Cuando sean viejitos estarán sentados en la entrada de la casa y Ryoma le dirá: Ryuzaki, ¿dónde está mi comida? —lo remedó, empleando un tono serio y arisco que chocaba tanto con el suyo, ligero e infantil, que hizo que hasta Oishi sonriera.

—Y Ryuzaki dirá: Oh, Ryoma. Lo olvidé. Perdóname, por favor —imitó Momoshiro a la chica, aflautando la voz hasta conseguir un tono extraño y para nada parecido al de Sakuno, pero que al fin y al cabo cumplía su cometido.

—_Mada mada dane_ —replicó Eiji, adoptando la actitud soberbia del príncipe del tenis mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Las risas fueron inevitables y solo se detuvieron cuando, segundos más tarde, las dos chicas estuvieron de regreso.

—Ryuzaki-chan, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo vamos por la comida? —sugirió Oishi apenas ella se hubo sentado.

—Sí, claro —asintió la muchacha y volvió a ponerse de pie.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué tienen planeado? —preguntó Ann apenas los perdieron de vista entre el gentío.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Ya hicimos que se cortara el cabello. Ryoma siempre se queja de sus trenzas, así que definitivamente le gustará.

—¿Y el vestido? ¿cuándo harán que la vea con él puesto?

—Bueno, eso no lo habíamos pensado —reconoció Momo, rascándose la oreja.

—Ah, ¿por qué no me extraña? —sonrió la chica, orgullosa—. Por suerte estoy aquí para ayudarlos. ¿Qué tal una cita arreglada?

—No, la última vez que intentamos algo semejante Echizen fue muy grosero con ella —le comentó Fuji.

—Entonces tienen que inventarse a una celebración a la que puedan ir todos y así controlar a Echizen-kun para que no lo arruine.

—¿Qué tal el cumpleaños de Sakuno? —sugirió Momo— Se supone que es el catorce de enero, eso es dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, Momo? —lo interrogó Eiji—. ¿No será que te gusta un poco?

—Ah, ¡Eiji! —gritó Momoshiro sonrojado, muy consciente de que Ann lo observaba con curiosidad—. Deja de decir eso, ¿está bien?

—Eso es imposible, Eiji-san —apostilló Kaoru—. ¿No ves que le gusta Tachibana? —añadió mirando a la chica, logrando ponerla un poco incómoda.

—Cierra la boca, _mamushi_.

—¿Entonces por qué lo sabes? —volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo, desentendido de la tensión que había generado.

—Lo sé porque oí a Sumire-sensei el otro día diciéndole a Tezuka que todavía no sabía lo que haría para celebrar el cumpleaños de su nieta.

—¿Y por qué habla de esas cosas con Tezuka y no con nosotros?

—¿De verdad se lo preguntan? —replicó Oishi, incrédulo.

—Supongo que Tezuka le inspira más confianza y además es el capitán —especuló Kawamura.

—Como sea —los interrumpió Ann—. Parece ser que ya tienen un plan. Solo tienen que sugerirle a su entrenadora una pequeña celebración en su casa y hacer que Echizen vaya.

—Pero tú te encargas de Ryuzaki, ¿no? Quiero decir, de arreglarla y todo eso porque no es que sepamos algo de maquillaje. Y por supuesto tú también estás invitada.

Hubo un murmullo general ratificando las palabras de Momoshiro.

—Bien, déjenmelo a mí. ¿Podrán ustedes con el resto?

Se miraron entre sí. ¿Podrían…?

—Será difícil, pero nos las arreglaremos —afirmó Inui.

Pocos minutos después Sakuno y Oishi regresaron con la comida y pasaron un agradable día hablando de trivialidades dentro de las cuales a menudo se inmiscuyó el tenis, frente a lo cual Sakuno, sin embargo, no se sintió excluida en lo absoluto. Sus senpais eran divertidos y amables con ella, pero como suele ocurrir, ella solo tenía pensamientos para el que la ignoraba y las pocas veces en que no lo hacía la trataba mal. Ryoma definitivamente era muy diferente a sus compañeros de equipo.

Para el término de la tarde, habiendo cumplido con todo e incluso recorrido por segunda vez el centro comercial, Eiji y Momoshiro se ofrecieron a acompañarla a casa, y aunque ella se negó alegando que no quería causarles molestias, fueron los mayores quienes ganaron la discusión.

Luego de bajar en la estación de metro más cercana, caminaron con ella bajo los rayos del sol que a esa hora declinaban tiñendo el cielo de un tenue naranja. La brisa era agradable y el cansancio de un largo día finalmente comenzaba a hacer mella en ellos.

La llevaron hasta la puerta y cuando se disponían a despedirse, Momo le extendió la bolsa en la que descansaba el vestido que habían comprado.

Sakuno lo miró confusa.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué me lo da a mí?

—Pienso que deberías quedártelo —afirmó el mayor, extendiendo la bolsa una vez más, instándola a tomarla.

—¿Pero no era para la chica que le gusta a Eiji-senpai?

—Sí, pero te queda tan bien que sería mejor que te lo quedaras tú —dijo el pelirrojo con una amigable sonrisa, queriendo confirmar las palabras de su amigo—. Ya escogeré algo más para ella. Además, gracias a ti ya sé cuál es su talla —concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

—N-no puedo aceptarlo, no tengo el dinero para pagarlo y mi…

—Tómalo como un obsequio, Sakuno-chan —le sonrió Momo—. Nos sentiremos muy ofendidos si no lo aceptas, ¿verdad, Eiji?

—¡Hai! —asintió animosamente su compañero.

Sakuno tomó con manos temblorosas la bolsa que su superior le ofrecía.

—A-arigato, Momoshiro-senpai, Eiji-senpai —dijo al tiempo que se giraba hacia cada uno y hacía una reverencia—. Entraré ahora antes de que mi abuela salga.

—Hasta el lunes —se despidieron ambos jóvenes, viendo como la chica traspasaba la verja y luego se perdía en el interior de la casa.

«Ya lo verás, Echizen. No podrás resistirte al encanto de Sakuno-chan», pensó Momoshiro en ese instante, sintiéndose optimista y ansiando que pasara pronto el fin de semana para poder contemplar la cara de Ryoma cuando viera a la chica.

Oh, sí. Echizen Ryoma ni siquiera sabría qué lo golpeó…y no sería una pelota de tenis.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola!

Si estás leyendo esto después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde mi última actualización, te has ganado un Ryoma inflable y puedes retirarlo a la salida (?)

Ok, no. Pero en serio, si hay alguien leyendo esto tengo dos cosas que decir.

Primero ofrezco una enorme disculpa por mi demora. Ni siquiera puedo creer todo el tiempo que ha pasado, pero como siempre dije, nunca ha estado entre mis planes abandonar esta historia porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y porque ya tengo claro todo lo que pasa. Solo necesitaba...bueno, escribirlo, y a veces ese paso entre tener una idea y conseguir el tiempo y la inspiración para plasmarla se complica por distintas razones.

Y segundo, gracias. Gracias por la paciencia y por estar aquí.

Lo bueno es que ahora sí volví para quedarme. No voy a prometer actualizar cada x cantidad de tiempo, aunque es mi idea hacerlo, porque no quiero que después pase cualquier cosa y no poder cumplir. No obstante, tienen que saber que ya he avanzado harto con la historia, serán ocho capítulos en total sin contar el prólogo, así que no debería tardarme demasiado en subir nuevamente.

Algunas aclaraciones antes de irme:

-En los capítulos anteriores di a entender que la edad de Ryoma y Sakuno es catorce, pero cuando retomé la historia asumí que tenían quince, así que finalmente será así: él tiene quince y ella catorce aunque pronto va estar de cumpleaños.

-Puede que haya alguna incongruencia, espero que pequeña, con alguno de los capítulos anteriores. Quizás en la forma en que se llaman entre ellos o algún dato menor, pero trataré de que todo sea consistente de aquí en adelante. Además hace mucho que no veo la serie, así que agradecería que me hicieran notar cualquier error siempre que sea de forma respetuosa.

-En cuanto al asterisco que puse cuando Oishi habla del color favorito de Ryoma, hace tiempo había leído por internet que era el rojo, pero cuando escribí este capítulo lo busqué en Wikia y dice que es el plateado "a pesar de que siempre lleva una camisa roja y una raqueta roja" (cita textual de esa página). Así que bueno, si los senpais dieron en el clavo o no eligiendo el rojo, tendrán que esperar para saber, y no lo digo de mala jaja

Esto ya está quedando demasiado largo, así que me despido por el momento.

Gracias por leer :)


	4. Plan A (tercera parte)

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Príncipe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo._

* * *

_**Chapter 3: **_

_**Plan A (tercera parte)**_

**—_El cumpleaños de Sakuno_—**

Así como el dicho dice: "no hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague", el lunes finalmente llegó, demasiado pronto para el perezoso Ryoma y luego de mucha espera para Sakuno y otros siete chicos que ansiaban ver la reacción del soberbio príncipe del tenis ante el cambio de look de quien llevara por años dos trenzas como una parte esencial de sí misma. Bien dicen que el tiempo es relativo, lento para quien espera y rápido para quien disfruta. Pero dejándonos de dichos, aquella nublada mañana Seigaku se vio remecida por una oleada de cuchicheos que comenzaron desde temprano.

Porque sí, porque como si ver a la que todos sabían nieta de la entrenadora del equipo masculino de tenis desprovista de esas largas trenzas que la seguían adonde fuera —siempre con un agradable golpeteo en su espalda—, no resultara lo suficientemente impactante, la muchacha eligió esa mañana para llegar temprano, una conducta de lo más atípica en ella que hasta a la misma Sumire sorprendió. Claro que su abuela no iba enfadarse ni comentar nada al respecto, tal vez era hora de que la chica se hiciera más responsable.

Lo que ella no sabía era que la decisión de madrugar de Sakuno obedecía a una sola razón: no llamar la atención. Y es que a pesar de haber pasado todo el fin de semana frente al espejo, hasta convencerse de que la que le devolvía la mirada no era otra que ella y que incluso el cambio le sentaba bien, todavía no se sentía preparada para enfrentar las miradas curiosas ni los comentarios de extrañeza siguiéndola por los pasillos. Era por eso que había decidido casi desde el mismo sábado que llegaría temprano, y así lo hizo.

Pero no puedes evitar una ola de chismes de la misma forma en que no puedes evitar un alud cuando éste ya ha comenzado, y menos cuando eres la nieta de la entrenadora y has llevado el mismo corte de pelo por tanto tiempo.

Es por ese motivo que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el chisme se expandió como la pólvora, y para eso del mediodía ya todos le habían hecho algún comentario sobre su nuevo look, incluyendo a los titulares para quienes el cambio no era ninguna sorpresa. No faltaron los comentarios malintencionados de gente que no viene al caso mencionar, pero en su mayoría fueron positivos y ella casi llegó a rozar la felicidad absoluta de un ego agasajado, _casi. _

Porque efectivamente ese día todos con quienes se cruzó le dijeron a Sakuno lo bien que se veía su cabello, _todos excepto uno_.

Con Ryoma, de quien más le importaba la opinión, irónicamente se encontró antes de llegar a su salón, cerca de las canchas.

Qué había hecho madrugar al prodigio era probablemente una incógnita mayor que preguntarse por ella llegando temprano, pero que se lo encontrara tan pronto e imprevistamente tenía que ser pura mala suerte, o cosa del destino que la odiaba.

Iba tan apresurada tratando de que nadie se fijara en ella, que apenas lo vio cuando los separaba poco menos de un metro de distancia y ya era inútil dar la vuelta. Porque Ryoma la _vio_. Ella notó que la vio y que, sin embargo, no hizo nada por demostrarlo.

Sakuno fue la que se detuvo, con los tirantes de la mochila firmemente sujetos entre sus manos, y lo saludó.

—Bu-buenos días, Ryoma —su tartamudeo habitual haciéndose notar.

El chico permitió que un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa se reflejara en su mirada, como si acabara de reconocerla luego de escucharla hablar, pero fue tan pequeño que ella no alcanzó a notarlo.

—Buenos días, Ryuzaki —fue su escueta respuesta, y entonces se dio la vuelta y se marchó presuntamente al salón de clase, donde ella lo encontró minutos más tarde y no volvió a dirigirle ni la más mínima mirada, así como tampoco el resto del día.

Sentirse decepcionada era, probablemente, absurdo. Un sinsentido. Ridículo. Patético.

Porque claramente él no le iba decir nada. A él no le importaba, así que qué iba notar que se había cortado el cabello. Esas cosas no importaban en el mundo de Echizen Ryoma, cuyo paisaje era una cancha de tenis y sus habitantes los titulares. ¿Qué era Sakuno? _Nada._

Y, sin embargo, sí que dolía y sí que se sentía decepcionada. No había forma de deshacerse de esa sensación de llevar un globo desinflado por dentro.

Aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar vagar como alma en pena por lo que restaba de día. En ese estado la vieron varias veces los titulares, apenas esperanzados de que la reacción del maleducado de Ryoma que ni siquiera podía hacerle un cumplido a una compañera de clase cambiara cuando la viera con el vestido.

Esa misma tarde, después de las prácticas, hubo sesión extraordinaria de los miembros de la misión OCE, porque claramente el objetivo peligraba.

Se aseguraron de que todos se hubieran ido, o eso creyeron ellos, y sacaron la pizarra oculta para ponerse a confabular a viva voz mientras Inui les repartía unos volantes con posibles planes alternativos que él mismo se encargó de preparar durante el fin de semana.

—¿Qué hacen? —la imprevista intromisión de Ryoma en los vestidores del equipo hizo que todos saltaran, causando que los papeles que habían estado viendo se desparramaran por el suelo.

—Ry…Ryoma… ¿qué haces tú aquí?, creímos que te habías marchado —dijo Momoshiro, intentando parecer tranquilo. Un intento fallido, cabe aclarar.

—Sí, _ochibi_. ¿No te habías ido? —contribuyó Eiji.

—Olvidé mi chaqueta —contestó el príncipe del tenis, circunspecto— pero… ¿por qué están todos reunidos aquí?

—¿Reunidos?, ¿quién dice que estemos reunidos? —preguntó Momo.

Ryoma lo miró como si le preguntara si acaso creía que era un idiota.

—Vamos, inventa algo —le susurró Eiji a su compañero, al tiempo que le daba un codazo.

—Eh… nosotros, estábamos… Kawamura, ¿le explicarías por mí lo que hacíamos?, es que yo no soy bueno explicando.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el aludido, asustado—. Eh, pues… no era nada importante, solo charlábamos y… —intentó explicar, mientras se pasaba una mano nerviosamente por el cabello.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Ryoma, interrumpiéndolo.

Todos vieron que se refería a un papel que había a sus pies. Momoshiro quiso detenerlo, pero antes de que consiguiera moverse siquiera, Ryoma ya se había inclinado para recogerlo y ponerlo frente a sus ojos. Lo observaron leer en completo silencio, ya sin nada que hacer, y notaron que el príncipe fruncía el ceño a medida que avanzaba en la lectura.

_Estaban perdidos_.

—¿Alguien va explicarme qué significa esto? —volvió a preguntar ante el silencio mortal que reinaba en el lugar.

Oishi fue el único que se atrevió a hablar.

—Echizen —suspiró—, soy el mayor aquí, así que supongo que debo darte una explicación. No debí dejar que los chicos hicieran esto, debí detenerlos, en serio estoy…

Eiji se abalanzó sobre su compañero de dobles, tapándole la boca con una mano al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus palabras, mientras el castaño intentaba zafarse sin éxito.

—¡No, _ochibi_! No oigas a Oishi, él no sabe de lo que habla.

—¿Pero qué les pasa a todos? —preguntó Ryoma con gesto confuso —¿nadie va decirme por qué estaban reunidos aquí hablando sobre la nueva fórmula de Inui-senpai?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Momoshiro y Eiji al mismo tiempo, éste último olvidándose momentáneamente de acallar a Oishi.

Ambos le arrebataron el papel a Ryoma y juntaron sus cabezas para leerlo juntos.

—Ni modo —replicó Sadaharu, que al parecer era el único que entendía lo que estaba sucediendo—. Quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti, Echizen, pero nos descubriste.

—_Mada mada dane_ —contestó el menor antes de agarrar el bolso que había dejado sobre una de las bancas, su chaqueta olvidada y proceder a retirarse ante el alivio de sus compañeros—. _Bye _—se despidió alzando una mano despreocupadamente.

Era la primera vez que Momoshiro no saltaba contra él al oírlo decir eso.

—Oh… eso estuvo cerca —comentó Momo dejándose caer sobre una banca.

—Ya lo creo —apostilló Kawamura.

—Exageran —criticó Kaoru.

Momoshiro no tenía ni fuerzas para rebatirle, así que lo dejó pasar.

—A mí me pareció de lo más interesante —opinó Fuji —. Inui, no nos habías dicho nada de esa nueva fórmula en la que has estado trabajando, ¿por eso te quedas hasta tarde los lunes? —preguntó con interés.

—Como dije, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

—Estoy deseando probarla.

Todos se voltearon a mirar a Fuji, atónitos ante sus palabras. Si bien sabían de su extraño gusto por las asquerosas preparaciones de Sadaharu, oírlo halagar tales brebajes nunca dejaba de producirles escalofríos.

—Oishi-senpai, por poco nos pones en evidencia —reclamó Momoshiro.

—Es que yo creí que Echizen había recogido la hoja con el plan —se defendió él—. En todo caso, esto debería servirnos como una señal de que lo mejor es que lo dejemos hasta aquí. Hemos ido demasiado lejos, no podemos hacer que él se enamore de quien nosotros queramos.

—¿Bromeas, Oishi? —preguntó Eiji—. El pequeñín no se dio cuenta de nada, así que yo creo que deberíamos seguir hasta el final.

—Yo estoy con Eiji —habló Momo.

—Yo también los apoyo —afirmó Fuji.

Luego Kaoru, Inui y hasta Kawamura hicieron lo propio, y no hubo nada más que hacer. Oishi se vio arrastrado nuevamente dentro de ese loco plan.

-.-

Convencer a Sumire de que los dejara celebrar el cumpleaños de Sakuno en su casa con una cena especial no fue complicado, no cuando enviaron al consentido de la profesora a pedírselo. Claramente Oishi fue el encargado de hacer las veces de intermediario y hasta Tezuka aceptó ir a la pequeña reunión, más que nada por el respeto y cariño que le tenía a la entrenadora.

La parte difícil, y que todos sabían difícil, era convencer a Ryoma-soy-más-terco-que-una-mula-y-no-me-interesan-sus-malditos-planes-ni-que-Ryuzaki-esté-de-cumpleaños Echizen.

Al final se lo sacaron por cansancio. Fue tal el acoso que el menor sufrió esa semana, que casi terminó con crisis de nervios, pero a nadie extrañaba que Momoshiro, el emisario de esa misión, lograra doblegar a pura insistencia el difícil carácter del prodigio.

—¡Iré a la maldita fiesta! —terminó gritando Ryoma el viernes, cuando su compañero lo siguió al baño.

—Sabía que te gustaría la idea —sonrió Momoshiro cínicamente—. Te esperamos mañana entonces, es a las siete, y no olvides comprarle un lindo regalo a Sakuno-chan —concluyó con tono cantarín.

Ryoma suspiró, al fin en paz, cuando el otro abandonó los baños y lo dejó solo en la que era la primera vez desde el martes.

«¿Comprarle un regalo a Ryuzaki?», pensó. Ni que le importara. No iba desperdiciar su escaso y preciado tiempo buscándole un regalo ni aunque fuera la nieta de la entrenadora. No lo haría, punto.

-.-

El sábado todos los titulares, salvo por Ryoma y Tezuka, llegaron a la casa de Sakuno a eso de las seis para alistar todo.

—Usted no se preocupe, _Sumiresita _—dijo Eiji, entrando a las corridas y casi llevándose a la mujer por delante—. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo.

—¡Kikumaru! —reclamó la aludida, apenas recobrando el equilibrio—. ¡Te he dicho que no me digas Sumiresita! Y quítate los zapatos.

—¡Ups! Lo lamento —se disculpó regresando hacia la _genkan _[1]_, _donde el resto terminaba de calzarse las zapatillas que la entrenadora les tenía preparadas para poder andar dentro de la casa.

Rápidamente se deshizo del calzado, dejándolo tirado por ahí en lugar de ponerlo en el _geta-bako_[2]como los demás, y tomó el par que le correspondía por descarte, el único que quedaba.

—Buenas tardes, Sumire-sensei —saludó el sub-capitán.

—¡Oishi, qué gusto verte! —respondió ella a su consentido—. Pasen todos, adelante.

—¿Dónde está Sakuno-chan? —preguntó Momoshiro.

—Está en su habitación con esa chica de la Fudomine. La hermana de Tachibana.

—Ann.

—Por supuesto, seguro que tú la conoces mucho mejor que yo, Momoshiro —dijo con un tono sugerente que hizo poner rojo a su alumno y provocó las risas de los demás—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué tienen planeado para hoy?

—¡Preparáremos _sekihan_! [3] —anunció Eiji rebosando felicidad.

—¿Y ustedes saben cocinar? —preguntó Sumire con desconfianza.

—No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de guiarlos —intercedió Kawamura, ante lo que la mujer pareció tranquilizarse.

—Ya qué. Ustedes organizaron todo así que supongo que tendré que dejarles mi cocina. Está al fondo a la derecha —dijo señalándoles con una mano el camino.

—Permiso —contestó Fuji, dirigiendo a la comitiva hacia el lugar indicado, todos cargando con bolsas y paquetes.

Sakuno salió de su habitación diez minutos más tarde, enfundada en el vestido rojo que todos tan bien conocían y con unos hermosos tirabuzones que enmarcaban su delicado rostro.

El vestido era simple, pero bonito. Con tirantes delgados y relativamente ceñido al cuerpo, acentuaba un poco su figura haciéndola sentir avergonzada, a pesar de que estaba lejos de ser lo que se dice provocativo. Terminaba por encima de sus rodillas en puntas irregulares que se movían con gracia cada vez que ella lo hacía. Los zapatos negros sin tacón que estaba usando iban muy bien con él.

—¡Sakuno-chan, estás muy linda! —saludó Eiji, haciéndola sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba.

—Hola a todos y bienvenidos, gracias por estar aquí hoy.

—Es cierto, casi olvido lo que estamos celebrando, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Y enseguida la habitación estalló en felicitaciones y halagos.

Detrás de Sakuno, un poco apartada y observando todo con una sonrisa, se hallaba Ann, también con un vestido sencillo para la ocasión, pero en un tono azul marino.

—Tú también estás muy linda —dijo Momoshiro, acercándose disimuladamente a la chica de la Fudomine.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó Ann con una actitud tímida poco propia de ella.

—Cla-claro que sí, yo…

Pero las risas le anunciaron que una vez más había sido burlado por Ann, haciéndolo detenerse en mitad de la frase, abochornado.

—¡Caes muy fácil! —se burló, empujándolo ligeramente de un hombro—. Pero gracias —añadió volteando hacia él un segundo para guiñarle un ojo antes de seguir su camino hacia la cocina, donde Kawamura y Oishi seguían trabajando en la cena.

Veinte minutos más tarde un delicioso olor flotaba en la estancia, logrando convencer finalmente a Sumire de que tal vez no había sido tan mala idea dejar que esos chicos le celebraran el cumpleaños a Sakuno, aunque aún no entendiera muy bien el repentino interés. Sabía que tenían un trato cordial con ella, pero no de una presunta amistad que era lo que la forma en que se relacionaban con ella parecía delatar.

Justo en el momento que Momoshiro se disponía a preguntar por el desconsiderado de Ryoma que todavía no se dignaba a aparecer, sonó el timbre y todos los titulares intercambiaron miradas. Fue Ann quien le sugirió a Sakuno que fuera a ver quién era.

La muchacha, sintiendo un nerviosismo anticipado, tomó el interfono [4] y saludó antes de preguntar la identidad del visitante.

—Soy yo —habló Ryoma del otro lado, con su tono arisco de siempre, asumiendo soberbiamente que ella tendría que reconocerlo, cosa que de todos modos la chica hizo.

No se imaginaba una realidad o circunstancia en la que no pudiera reconocer esa voz.

—Ry-Ryoma, por favor pasa —dijo justo antes de colgar y apretar el interruptor para abrir la verja.

Entonces se dirigió a la puerta, sintiendo las miradas de todos en su espalda e intentando no tropezar en el camino para poder abrirle y esperarlo en el umbral.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar el jardín, lo vio atravesándolo con esa actitud despreocupada tan propia de él. Vestía ropa casual, lo que era bastante raro, aunque no algo que no hubiera hecho antes en una que otra oportunidad. Probablemente antaño Sakuno habría podido apostar que su pijama era un buzo, cosa que bien podía ser cierta, pero al menos estaba claro que Ryoma no solo tenía prendas deportivas en su armario.

Ahora no venía muy abrigado a pesar de ser invierno, ni rastro de un abrigo o gorro, pero aparentemente de la bufanda no se había salvado. Lo más probable era que alguien de su familia lo hubiera obligado a usarla.

Ryoma llegó hasta la puerta y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—_Happy Birthday, _Ryuzaki —dijo con un tono que apenas rayaba en la indiferencia, apenas, pero se salvaba de caer en ella.

—¡Gracias! Y gracias por venir también —contestó Sakuno, sintiendo su corazón bombear más rápido de lo habitual como si fuera a salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento.

Entonces algo curioso ocurrió. Lo vio dirigir una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón como si fuera a sacar algo, pero en el último segundo pareció arrepentirse porque volvió a extender el brazo a su costado y la miró con profundo hastío.

—¿Piensas dejarme parado aquí afuera toda la noche?

—Claro que no —contestó ella, haciéndose a un lado sumamente apenada para permitirle entrar, sin sospechar siquiera que el extraño cambio de actitud del chico se debía a siete pares de ojos que lo observaban todo desde la cocina como si pensaran que pasaban desapercibidos.

«Tontos», pensó Ryoma.

Él, por supuesto, no se iba convertir en la comidilla de sus senpais, regalándoles una escena que ellos de seguro interpretarían erróneamente.

Tezuka llegó cinco minutos más tarde, disculpándose por la tardanza que se debía a un imprevisto, según explicó, y luego de felicitar a Sakuno todos pudieron sentarse a comer.

—¡Esto está delicioso! —aquel comentario, desde luego, no podía provenir de nadie más que de Eiji, cuyo entusiasmo no tenía comparación.

—Kikumaru está en lo cierto —lo apoyó Sumire—. Esto les quedó muy bien, chicos. Gracias por prepararlo y por venir a saludar a Sakuno en su cumpleaños.

—Gracias —dijo Sakuno, haciendo eco de las palabras de su abuela.

—No es nada. Ryuzaki-chan es una chica muy dulce —contestó Oishi, hablando por todos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Echizen? Apenas has tocado la comida —dijo Momo por lo bajo, dándole un codazo para atraer su atención.

Ryoma levantó la cabeza, airado por el golpe.

—No me gustan las judías rojas —reclamó en un tono más alto de lo necesario.

—Ashh, ¿tienes que ser tan maleducado? La comida está bien. Recuerda que si no comes apropiadamente no crecerás y seguirás siendo un enano —lo regañó medio en serio y medio en broma, sobre todo porque los presentes sabían de sobra que hace tiempo el menor había dado un estirón y ahora era casi tan alto como el resto de sus senpais, si es que no más.

—_Mada mada dane _—soltó el menor, decidiendo darse a la tediosa tarea de sacar todas las judías de su plato.

—Eres un desabrido, _ochibi_. No tiene gracia si las sacas todas… —lo reprendió

Eiji en nombre de la comida.

Ryoma lo ignoró y la habitación se llenó de un silencio incómodo, apenas interrumpido por uno que otro carraspeo de los titulares.

—Ah, no te lo habíamos dicho, Sakuno-chan, pero Echizen fue el que tuvo la idea de hacer esta celebración para ti, así que no le tomes mucho en cuenta sus reclamos. Ya lo conoces, no puede evitar ser un gruñón.

Momoshiro se felicitó internamente cuando tanto Sakuno como Ryoma alzaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, igualmente sorprendidos aunque por distintas razones. Ella lucía asombrada y un poco incrédula, él lo miraba como midiéndolo, preguntándose si solo intentaba fastidiarlo o había algo más tras esa mentira.

—No es verdad —replicó Ryoma al final, dejando a Sakuno con el agradecimiento en la boca pero sin siquiera mirarla.

Momo entornó los ojos.

—¿Tienes que ser tan pesado? ¿No podías respaldar mi mentira solo para alegrar un poco a Ryuzaki y no hacerle creer que la detestas cuando ella lo único que hace es apoyarte?

—Solo estoy siendo sincero. No veo por qué debería mentir en algo como eso.

—Momo… —susurró Ann, indicándole que mirara a Sakuno, quien movía la comida de un lado a otro sin probarla, evidentemente desanimada por la situación—. Tal vez solo deberías dejarlo estar.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si hablamos del próximo campeonato? —sugirió Oishi, consciente de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente.

Poco a poco los ánimos se calmaron y la cena siguió su curso normal y ameno, a pesar de que ni Ryoma ni Sakuno volvieron a hablar en lo absoluto.

—Sakuno, ahora que lo pienso no te conocía ese vestido… —comentó Sumire.

La chica levantó la cabeza de su plato ante la mención de su nombre y se tomó unos segundos para responder, como si apenas estuviera despertando de un transe o regresando de un lugar lejano en su mente.

—Ah, no te lo había dicho. Eiji-senpai y Momoshiro-senpai me lo…

—Se lo regalamos —la interrumpió Momoshiro—. Fue un regalo de todos en realidad. Sabíamos que pronto sería su cumpleaños, así que queríamos obsequiarle algo. Ann nos ayudó a escogerlo.

—¿Es cierto eso, Sakuno?

La aludida se quedó mirando a Momoshiro un momento, sin comprender por qué había mentido. Bueno, tal vez mentir no se ajustaba exactamente porque solo había modificado un poco la historia —ellos nunca mencionaron que fuera un regalo de cumpleaños—, pero aún así le pareció extraño.

—Sakuno, ¿estás bien? —insistió Sumire.

—Sí, abuela.

—Bueno, fue muy gentil de parte de todos ustedes hacerle un regalo así. Me alegra que Tachibana los ayudara porque no creo que la moda femenina sea su fuerte.

—No, claro que no —sonrió Momo—. Aunque a decir verdad, apenas lo vimos supimos que era perfecto para ella. El rojo le sienta muy bien, ¿no crees, Echizen? —preguntó sin poder disimular una nota de malicia en su voz.

—Sí, _ochibi. _Me parece que el rojo es tu color favorito, ¿verdad? —preguntó Eiji, quizás llevando el asunto demasiado lejos.

—Te equivocas —replicó Ryoma, clavando la mirada en Sakuno como si le hablara solo a ella o quisiera atravesarla con sus ojos, como si la chica le hubiera inferido una terrible ofensa sin saberlo—. La verdad es que detesto el rojo.

Aquellas palabras fueron el golpe final, un golpe que ella no creía merecer ni tampoco estaba lista para recibir.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue levantarse rápidamente y hacer una breve reverencia antes de disculparse con todos diciendo que necesitaba ocupar el aseo [5].

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ryoma siguiera sus pasos, desde luego obligado por sus senpais, que lo reprendieron fuertemente por su actitud.

El chico se encaminó parsimoniosamente por el pasillo que conducía hacia el final de la casa y una vez que encontró el aseo se apoyó en la pared contigua a esperarla.

Quince minutos después ya comenzaba a impacientarse. Se preguntó qué tanto podría estar haciendo allí adentro o si acaso la comida le habría caído mal, pero justo cuando barajaba la opción de golpear la puerta y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, no porque le preocupara sino porque definitivamente no tenía intenciones de pasarse toda la noche de pie en mitad del pasillo y morir prematuramente de aburrimiento, la chica lo salvó de tener que hacerlo al elegir ese preciso instante para salir.

—Ryuzaki —la llamó, despegando su espalda de la pared para situarse frente a ella.

—Ryoma… —murmuró sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico se tomó un par de segundos para responder. Se suponía que estaba ahí para disculparse, eso era lo que todos le habían exigido que hiciera, incluyendo a Tezuka que no solía meterse en asuntos de este calibre, y por supuesto la misma Sumire, que al fin y al cabo era su abuela y como tal no podía permanecer al margen. Pero no era como si alguna vez hubiera hecho caso a alguno de sus senpais, y tampoco se sentía intimidado por la advertencia de su entrenadora.

A decir verdad no entendía cuál era el gran pecado que había cometido al decir que no le gustaba el rojo. Su única intención había sido que Momoshiro y Eiji dejaran de molestarlo y abandonaran sus intentos de congraciarlo con Ryuzaki, haciéndole creer que a él le importaba en lo más mínimo esa tonta fiesta. Que ella se lo hubiera tomado a modo personal lo traía sin cuidado.

—Aparentemente existe una norma social de la cual no estaba enterado que dice que no puedes decir que no te gusta un color si hay alguien cerca que está usando ropa de ese color —le explicó con fastidio.

—_¿Nani? _[6]—preguntó Sakuno, sin entender nada de lo que el chico acababa de decir.

Ryoma bufó. Ryuzaki nunca se enteraba de nada y por lo visto lo haría decir las _palabras mágicas. _

—Que vine a disculparme —soltó de golpe—. No creo haber hecho nada malo, pero los senpais no me dejarán marcharme si no me disculpo contigo. Así que no lo siento, pero espero que aceptes mis disculpas.

Sakuno asintió ligeramente con un breve movimiento de cabeza sin saber qué más hacer.

—En ese caso, puedes decirles a ellos que me disculpé. Yo me retiro. Buenas noches, Ryuzaki.

—Buenas noches —la escuchó murmurar detrás de él cuando se dio la vuelta para volver por el pasillo, sin embargo, no pudo moverse.

Había algo que lo molestaba y presentía que sus pies no cooperarían hasta que saliera de la duda.

—¿Ryuzaki? —preguntó.

—¿Si, Ryoma?

—¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?

De acuerdo. Estaba bien que lo suyo no fuera la sutileza, pero aquello tal vez había sido demasiado directo. Sakuno no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro ni tampoco la incomodidad abriéndose paso en ella cuando Ryoma se volteó a mirarla por encima de su hombro en espera de una respuesta.

Una semana. Había esperado una semana a que él le hiciera algún comentario acerca de su cabello, cualquier cosa, incluso que le dijera que le quedaba mal, y tenía que escoger precisamente ese momento para preguntar algo así, justo cuando no se lo esperaba. _¿Por qué?_

—Ohh, _etto _[7]… es una larga historia —susurró, sin saber qué debía responder exactamente.

Ryoma no dijo nada, pero tampoco se marchó, por lo que a ella le tocó asumir que quería escucharla de todos modos.

—El fin de semana Momoshiro-senpai y los demás me invitaron al centro comercial porque…necesitaban que los ayudara con algo. Eiji-senpai quería cortarse el cabello, pero le daba miedo así que me sugirió que lo hiciera yo primero, y pensé que estaría bien hacer un cambio.

«Creí que estaría bien, ya que a ti nunca te gustaron mis trenzas», pensó, pero aquello no se lo dijo

—¿Por-por qué preguntas, Ryoma-kun? —tuvo que hacer uso de todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir para hacer esa pregunta, a sabiendas de que la respuesta podría no gustarle.

No iba hacerse ilusiones. Al chico no le importaba ni ella ni su cabello, ¿pero entonces a qué venía esa pregunta? Su mente estaba en blanco, no se le ocurría ningún motivo.

—Creo que me gustaba más antes —le dijo él con tono indiferente, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Fue esa indiferencia, esa total falta de sentimiento en lo que decía, tanto positivo como negativo, lo que hizo que el corazón de Sakuno no se rompiera ante sus palabras porque supo que no tenía la intención de hacerla sentir mal, simplemente estaba siendo sincero.

—Ya veo —murmuró bajando la mirada, intentando que no se le notara tanto la decepción.

—Pero eso no es asunto mío —replicó alzándose de hombros para quitarle hierro al asunto—. Y además… el cabello crece.

A Sakuno esas últimas palabras podrían haberle sonado a un consuelo si no fuera porque se trataba de Ryoma, a quien obviamente poco debía importarle lo que ella sentía o la forma en que sus dichos podían afectarla.

De regreso a la habitación principal descubrió que se había producido un pequeño alboroto, ya que al parecer todos los titulares intentaron detener al chico al ver sus intenciones de marcharse, sin embargo, éste se zafó y ya abandonaba la casa cuando ella apareció por la esquina del pasillo.

—¡Ryuzaki! —exclamó Momoshiro—. ¿Ese descortés de Echizen se disculpó debidamente? ¿Te dijo que lo sentía?

—Lo hizo. No deben preocuparse —asintió Sakuno, logrando que todo el mundo se relajara y regresara a sus lugares.

A pesar de ello el ambiente todavía podía sentirse tenso, razón por la cual Eiji aprovechó de ir a la cocina por la torta para que pudieran cantar el feliz cumpleaños.

Una vez que la chica sopló las velas, bastante aliviada de que esos escasos segundos en que todo el mundo la miraba mientras cantaban se hubieran acabado, los presentes estallaron en aplausos, cada cual obtuvo su porción de pastel —algunos más de una, por cierto—, y así siguieron disfrutando la velada, hasta que se hizo tarde y Sumire decidió despacharlos, advirtiéndoles sobre lo peligroso que era andar a oscuras por las calles y lo preocupadas que debían estar sus familias.

Los titulares y Ann insistieron en ayudar a ordenar y limpiar, pero la mujer los convenció de que ella se haría cargo y Sakuno los despidió en la puerta. Solo al darse la vuelta hacia el interior se dio cuenta del pequeño montón que formaban los regalos apilados en una esquina. Con tanto alboroto no había tenido tiempo de abrirlos antes.

Suspirando, se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a juntar algunos platos, sin embargo, su abuela se asomó desde la cocina y le dijo que podía irse a descansar.

—Todavía es tu cumpleaños, Sakuno. Por hoy me encargo yo —dijo con ese tono tan de entrenadora que no admitía réplicas.

—Gracias —asintió la menor y tras coger los regalos, se encerró en su habitación para abrirlos.

El primer que abrió fue el de Eiji. Se trataba de un grueso y mullido suéter de color rojo sobre el que había una pequeña tarjeta.

«Para que estés abrigada este invierno», se leía en ella, seguido de una carita feliz.

El mensaje la hizo sonreír. Supo que habría sabido que era de su parte incluso si no hubiera firmado con su nombre.

Acababa de tomar el de Momoshiro cuando su abuela golpeó la puerta y se asomó con cautela.

—Sakuno, te olvidaste un regalo sobre la mesa —le comentó, ingresando en la habitación para depositar una pequeña caja ligeramente rectangular junto al pequeño montón de obsequios esparcido sobre la cama.

—¿En la mesa dices?

—Sí, estaba junto a uno de los platos, supongo que alguno de los chicos habrá olvidado ponerlo con el resto.

—Claro, tiene sentido. Gracias, abuela.

Sumire volvió a desearle un feliz cumpleaños, le besó la coronilla y abandonó la habitación, dejándola a solas de nuevo.

Sakuno tomó la caja entre sus manos, intrigada. No sabía por qué, pero se le hacía extraño que alguno de los titulares se hubiera olvidado de ponerlo con los demás regalos. Ann había llegado de las primeras y le había entregado el suyo de inmediato, pero los demás llegaron juntos y ella misma los vio apilarlos en una esquina… ¿entonces de quién de ellos sería? Solo podía ser de Tezuka-senpai, o…

Su corazón trepidó ante la conclusión a la que llegó.

¿Podría ser?

Con manos temblorosas se atrevió a levantar la tapa y dejarla a un lado. Allí, sobre una pequeña almohadilla, descansaba un broche para el cabello en forma de mariposa de brillantes colores y delicados acabados.

Era lindo, demasiado lindo de hecho. ¿Pero tenía sentido que Ryoma le regalara algo así? No parecía ser su estilo.

Solo para estar segura comprobó los demás obsequios. Todos tenían remitente, había uno por cada uno de sus senpais y desde luego uno de su abuela, pero ninguno de Ryoma, por lo que esa caja sin nombre debía ser suya. ¿Cómo más habría podido llegar a la mesa? Era la única explicación lógica.

Ansiosa por probarlo, caminó hacia un extremo de la habitación donde tenía colgado un espejo de cuerpo entero y se recogió parte del cabello con el broche. Definitivamente le gustaba, pero seguía sin calzarle.

¿De verdad el chico había elegido algo tan… delicado? Porque hasta hace unos minutos lo único que podría haber imaginado que le regalaría, en caso de que se tomara la molestia de comprarle algo, habría sido una raqueta o algún accesorio deportivo.

La duda la carcomía, pero tendría que esperar a verlo para preguntárselo, lo que solo sería al inicio de la semana entrante.

Suspiró.

Apenas era sábado, faltaba toda una eternidad para el lunes.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola!

No esperaba volver tan pronto, pero decidí terminar de arreglar este capítulo y subirlo hoy, primero porque finalmente con él se termina el plan A y quería que vieran el resultado, y segundo como señal de buena fe de que no volveré a perderme por tanto tiempo, aunque no es que vaya actualizar cada dos días o algo semejante. Me esforzaré por agarrar un buen ritmo.

Gracias a quienes leen y especialmente a quienes comentaron en el anterior: **Jeamie Soraya, dm99 y daii91alm.**

¿Odian un poco a Ryoma?

Díganmelo a través de un review y le haré llegar sus palabras ;)

También si ti tienen teorías sobre el misterioso regalo, aunque les advierto que de misterioso no tiene mucho. Ese fue un intento de pista (?)

* * *

**Referencias**

Investigué un poco para tratar de hacer un poco más realista el fic en cuanto a la cultura japonesa. Toda la información que pondré acá fue extraída de Wikipedia y otros sitios similares.

[1] Genkan: Una peculiaridad de la casa japonesa es la genkan, o entrada. Esta incluye una pequeña zona, al mismo nivel que el exterior, donde la gente que llega se extrae sus zapatos.

[2] Geta-bako: Armario en el cual la gente puede colocar sus zapatos.

[3] Sekihan: El sekihan (arroz con judías rojas) es un plato tradicional japonés consistente en arroz glutinoso cocido al vapor con judías azuki.

Se sirve a menudo en ocasiones especiales durante todo el año en Japón, por ejemplo cumpleaños, bodas y algunas fiestas como el _Shichi-Go-San._

[4] Interfono: El "interfono", o intercom, es un elemento común en los hogares japoneses. Permite la conexión _tipo teléfono_ entre el interior y el exterior. El timbre generalmente forma parte del interfono, y cuando suena, el inquilino puede coger un auricular para hablar con el visitante antes de abrir la puerta. Existen modelos con video cámara, pero una mirilla en la puerta es suficiente para la mayoría de los hogares.

En Japón, la costumbre es que los visitantes esperen en la verja de la casa antes de entrar, y por ello el interfono se sitúa en la verja de la casa en vez de justo delante de la puerta principal.

[5] Aseo: El aseo en la casa japonesa está situado lejos del baño y separado de él. Normalmente está en una habitación pequeña tipo caseta y sólo contiene el retrete, y básicamente parece un banco con un asiento de retrete sobre este.

[6] Nani: Significa "¿qué?" en japonés.

[7] Etto: Es una "muletilla" que se usa para darte tiempo cuando olvidar una idea. En español podría ser equivalente a "este...", "hmmm" o "bueno..."


	5. Plan B

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Príncipe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo._

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Plan B**_

—_**Enseñándole tenis a Sakuno**_—

_El cabello crece. El cabello crece. El cabello crece._

Aquellas palabras torturaron todo el fin de semana a Sakuno. No era extraño, entonces, que el primer pensamiento que tuviera al despertar el lunes fuera ese, casi como si hubiera soñando con la voz de Ryoma diciéndoselo una y otra vez.

Sabía que seguir dándole vueltas al asunto era puro masoquismo, pero tampoco era que pudiera evitarlo. Cada vez que lo intentaba, su cabeza le ponía _play _a esa especie de canción molesta que no hacía más que menguar sus ánimos y hacerla sentir insegura.

Pero por otra parte estaba el misterioso regalo sin dueño y por fin hoy obtendría la respuesta que tanto ansiaba saber, si es que se atrevía a preguntárselo a Ryoma. Por más que la única opción lógica fuera que el regalo era suyo, necesitaba oírlo de sus propios labios. Lo necesitaba porque tener un gesto tan amable con ella no calzaba con la forma en que siempre la trataba.

—Buenos días, Sakuno —se saludó a sí misma frente al espejo mientras se ponía el broche—. Hoy va ser un buen día.

El cielo encapotado de afuera, sin embargo, auguraba lo contrario. Ella no permitió que el clima invernal arruinara su optimismo.

-.-

En los camarines masculinos del club de tenis, seis chicos se hallaban sentados en una de las bancas que estaba alineada contra la pared, aunque tal vez sentados no sea un término muy apropiado, pues más bien yacían apoyados unos contra otros en un esfuerzo por permanecer, o al menos aparentar, estar despiertos.

Frente a ellos, Momoshiro caminaba de lado a lado cual león enjaulado, mientras parloteaba sin cesar sobre algo de lo que ninguno del resto de los titulares llegaba a enterarse del todo a causa del sueño y que, honestamente, bien podían ser incoherencias, o eso pensaban algunos.

Inui, que parecía ser el único que no estaba medio dormido y en cambio tomaba notas en su cuaderno como un alumno aplicado siguiendo la lección de un maestro, sonreía de vez en cuando. Seguro que sea lo que sea que estuviera apuntando nada tenía que ver con la junta extraordinaria a la Takeshi los había citado esa madrugada.

—¡Momoshiro! —exclamó Eiji lastimeramente, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Oishi y haciendo todo lo posible por no dormirse ya que ciertamente no llevaba bien el asunto de madrugar—. ¿Quieres decirnos de una buena vez por todas para qué nos hiciste venir aquí tan temprano? ¡Son las siete y media de la mañana!

—Sí, Momoshiro. Por favor haznos el favor de explicarnos qué hacemos aquí a esta hora y por qué tienes esas ojeras —le pidió Oishi.

—Muy simple. Me pasé toda la noche dándole vueltas a nuestro plan y creo que finalmente entiendo por qué falló.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Kawamura, inseguro sobre si era buena idea o no darle pie a que siguiera hablando.

—¡Es obvio! ¿no lo ven? Debimos saber que no funcionaría. No importa lo linda que sea Sakuno-chan o que le cambiáramos el corte de pelo o usara un nuevo vestido, porque Ryoma no se fija en esas cosas. Lo he meditado bien y pienso que la única forma de que le prestara atención por más de un segundo sería que Sakuno-chan tuviera la cabeza con forma de pelota de tenis.

—¿Qué?, ¿quieres decir que deberíamos vestirla de pelota de tenis? —lo interrumpió Eiji, por primera vez abandonando la comodidad del hombro de su compañero de dobles e imaginando dentro de su cabeza a una pelota de tenis gigante corriendo por las canchas. Sonaba divertido, pero no creía que diera resultado.

—No digan estupideces, eso no tiene ningún sentido —replicó ácidamente Kaoru.

—Cierra la boca, _mamushi. _No es a lo que me refería, nadie va disfrazar a Sakuno-chan de nada, y menos de una pelota de tenis.

—¿Y enton…ces? —preguntó Kawamura en mitad de un bostezo.

—Me refería a enseñarle tenis —anunció Momo con solemnidad.

Y aquellas palabras resultaron ser las indicadas para captar la atención de todos, porque apenas terminó de pronunciarlas los titulares se irguieron de golpe, librándose finalmente de las garras del sueño.

—Si Sakuno-chan mejorara su tenis, seguro que Ryoma se fijaría en ella, ¿no creen? —continuó Momoshiro, feliz de que al fin estuvieran escuchándolo en serio.

—¡Eso es brillante, Momo! —celebró Eiji aplaudiendo.

—Sí, tiene sentido. Supongo que podría funcionar —añadió Oishi—. ¿Pero quién le va enseñar?

—Nosotros, por supuesto. ¿Qué mejor entrenador que siete titulares de una de las mejores escuelas de tenis? Alguno de nosotros tendría que ser capaz de ayudarla.

—¿Inui? —preguntó Oishi, que ya no parecía tan convencido de la factibilidad del plan.

El aludido, que hasta ese momento había seguido escribiendo afanosamente en su libreta, alzó la cabeza para mirarlos.

—¿Crees que alguno de nosotros sea capaz de enseñarle tenis a Ryuzaki?

—Es posible. Después de todo el tenis es un deporte, solo se trata de práctica.

—Entonces está decidido —zanjó el tema Momoshiro—. A partir de mañana convertiremos a Sakuno en la mejor tenista de la escuela.

-.-

Había llegado temprano a la escuela con la esperanza de encontrarse a Ryoma en el camino, pero tal parecía que ver al chico madrugando era como ver al cometa Halley: un fenómeno que solo acontecía cada varios años. En su lugar, cuando pasó frente a las canchas, vio al equipo de titulares casi en pleno saliendo de los camarines, salvo por Ryoma, obviamente, y el capitán.

¿Qué podrían estar haciendo ahí a esas horas? No creía que fuera un entrenamiento extra o algo así, menos sin Tezuka-senpai. Además la temporada aún no comenzaba, pero no es que fuera de su incumbencia así que decidió seguir su camino como si nada.

Cuando llegó al salón saludó a los pocos estudiantes que ya ocupaban sus lugares y fue al suyo, rogando porque el chico llegara pronto, pero por supuesto el destino debía estar muy ocupado cumpliendo los deseos y caprichos de gente más importante, porque Echizen no atravesó la puerta si no uno o dos minutos después de que sonara el timbre, lo que significaba que el maestro no tardaría en llegar y no le daría el tiempo suficiente de acercarse a preguntarle por el obsequio, ni tampoco tenía las agallas para hacerlo frente a tantos espectadores.

Pocos segundos después una acalorada Tomoka entró corriendo, aliviada al ver que había llegado a tiempo.

—Buenos días —la saludó cuando la chica se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento contiguo al suyo.

—Buenos días, Sakuno —sonrió ella—. ¿Qué tal pasaste tu cumpleaños?

—Estuvo bien. Momoshiro-senpai y los demás organizaron una pequeña celebración para mí.

—¿Eso quiere decir que el príncipe fue? ¡Ah, cuánto odio a mi familia! Quiero decir, tenía que visitar a mi abuela porque está mal, pero me habría encantado poder estar contigo.

Sakuno sonrió y le aseguró que no había problema. Si bien Tomoka había madurado y ya no perseguía a Ryoma como antes, seguía siendo la presidenta autoproclamada de su club de fans y de vez en cuando volvía a perseguirlo como antaño, solo por los viejos tiempos, según decía. Además, corría el rumor por ahí de que ahora iba en busca de un pez más gordo. Ya se la había visto más de una vez persiguiendo a Tezuka, quien definitivamente tenía una paciencia de oro o tal vez estaba demasiado acostumbrado a lidiar con fanáticas porque se limitaba a ignorarla, respondiendo solo lo que su educación le demandaba como necesario, y del resto no parecía ni darse por enterado de la presencia de la menor. No se alteraba ni pedía que la sacaran, solo seguía en lo suyo hasta que la chica de coletas se aburría.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Ah? —preguntó Sakuno, finalmente bajando de la nube en que a ojos de su amiga parecía haberse subido.

—¡Te decía que ese es un broche muy lindo! ¿Fue un regalo de cumpleaños?

Algunas cosas definitivamente estaban destinadas a no cambiar. Que Ryoma la ignorara era una de ellas, y los altos decibelios que alcanzaba la voz de Tomoka cuando se emocionaba era otra. Un hecho que a esta altura de la vida ya podía declararse irreversible, su amiga nunca aprendería lo que era la discreción.

El rostro de Sakuno se encendió como una ampolleta y, sin poder evitarlo, miró disimuladamente por sobre su hombro hacia atrás, o más precisamente hacia el puesto de Ryoma. El chico reposaba el mentón sobre una de sus manos en una actitud aburrida y sus ojos cerrados parecían asegurar que no estaba al tanto, ni le interesaban, las conversaciones de los demás.

—¿Sakuno? —insistió Tomoka, persiguiendo su mirada hacia el fondo del salón—. ¿Acaso fue un regalo...?

—¡Shh! —por fortuna alcanzó a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para mandarla a callar y cubrirle la boca con una mano—. Yo no he dicho eso. Lo que sucedió fue que alguien lo dejó en mi casa y creo que podría ser de él, pero no estoy segura —le explicó en un murmullo.

—Entonces pregúntale.

—Eso haré, pero déjame hacerlo a mi manera, ¿está bien?

Tomoka suspiró y la miró con compasión. Sakuno identificó la expresión porque no era la primera persona que la miraba así, ella misma se veía de ese modo algunas veces frente al espejo, preguntándose cuándo podría dejar ir esos absurdos sentimientos no correspondidos por quien no demostraba tener ni el más mínimo interés en ella. Pero no podía. Y eso hacía que algunas veces se sintiera estancada, porque mientras su amiga había superado su obsesión con el famoso _príncipe, _ella aún lo añoraba por las noches y muy dentro de sí seguía albergando la esperanza de que algún día sucedería lo imposible: que Ryoma se fijaría en ella.

En ese momento entró el profesor, deteniendo progresivamente los cuchicheos hasta que todo el salón puso su atención en él.

Solo entonces Ryoma abrió los ojos y se permitió observar por un par de segundos a Ryuzaki, la ingenua Ryuzaki. Sabía que ese tonto regalo le traería problemas, lo sabía y aún así lo había llevado. Ahora, tarde o temprano, tendría que dar explicaciones.

-.-

Luego de gastarse prácticamente todo el primer descanso buscando a Ryoma por la escuela, Sakuno decidió agotar la última posibilidad, esa que en el fondo sabía que debió ser su primera opción, pero que ella había postergado convenientemente, muy consciente de que solo existían dos sitios en los que el chico podía estar, dejando fuera los salones de clase, los baños y el casino.

Probablemente después de tres años cualquiera que lo conociera medianamente bien habría podido decirlo, después de todo no era un secreto que si no se hallaba practicando en las canchas de tenis, lo más seguro era que estuviera en la azotea tomando una siesta, algunas veces lo hacía incluso durante el período de clase, y hacia allá era donde se dirigía ella ahora.

Se tomó su tiempo subiendo cada escalón, con las rodillas temblándole de la pura expectación, hasta que alcanzó la puerta superior que desde abajo se había visto tan lejana y temible.

La empujó con cautela y se asomó a mirar. No tuvo que buscar mucho para dar con él. Yacía de espaldas en una de las esquinas, con el cuerpo relajado y la gorra cubriéndole la cara.

Su primer instinto, el instinto cobarde, fue marcharse y dejarlo en paz. Ya encontraría otro momento para preguntarle. Probablemente despertarlo no sería una buena idea porque siempre que alguien lo despertaba se ponía de mal humor y suficiente tenía ella con lidiar con un Ryoma malhumorado por naturaleza como para más encima tentar su suerte, interrumpiendo su siesta.

Pero por una vez en su vida, decidió que no iba dejarse amedrentar. Había subido hasta ahí por una respuesta y no se iría sin ella, así que haciendo tripas corazón, atravesó el pequeño espacio hasta situarse a su lado.

Muy bien. Primer paso cumplido, ¿y ahora qué?

—Ryoma —dijo en un susurro tan bajo, que en el improbable caso de que lo hubiera oído, seguro lo habría confundido con el viento, ese viento que azotaba fuerte estando a esa altura y que le desordenó el cabello a ella, haciéndola extrañar sus trenzas—. Ry-Ryoma —repitió un poco más alto y el resultado fue el mismo, ni siquiera pareció escucharla—. ¡Ryoma! —se decidió a gritar, un grito que ni por asomo se acercaba a los de Tomoka, pero que al menos logró arrancarle un gruñido al chico, la clase de ruido que haces cuando tu madre te despierta en las mañanas y le pides cinco minutos más.

Se quedó ahí, insegura sobre si llamarlo otra vez o no, cuando lo vio empezar a moverse, estirando brazos y piernas como un gato antes de quitarse la gorra de la cara, y entonces, súbitamente, tuvo sus profundos ojos sobre ella, observándola con molestia.

—Ryuzaki —dijo con tono de reproche.

—Ryoma —repitió ella e hizo una reverencia—. Siento mucho haberte despertado, es que quería... —titubeó; ahora que el chico estaba despierto no se sentía tan valiente—. Olvídalo. Puede esperar, no debí despertarte.

Sakuno se giró con toda la intención de marcharse corriendo, pero la mano de Ryoma ya la estaba sosteniendo de la muñeca antes de que siquiera lo intentara, manteniéndola anclada en su lugar.

¿Cómo se había puesto de pie tan rápido?

Tampoco era tan sorprendente, considerando que era un deportista y entrenaba más de lo que hacía ninguna otra cosa en su vida, pero quizás lo más impresionante, lo que la tenía tan desconcertada, era que la estaba tocando como si nada, como si no fuera nada —que seguro para él no lo era—, cuando a ella el contacto le producía un agradable cosquilleo y había causado que su corazón se saltara un latido.

—Olvídalo —dijo él—. Ya que me despertaste, tendrás que hacer que valga la pena y decirme para qué me buscabas.

Sakuno jaló un poco su brazo, intentando soltarse, y no encontró resistencia de parte del chico, que la dejó ir enseguida.

—Es una pregunta —susurró.

¿La oiría en aquel lugar o solo sería ella la que no podía escuchar su propia voz de lo fuerte que le martilleaba el corazón en los oídos?

_Bum, bum, bum._

—Quería saber si tú fuiste quien me regaló este broche para el cabello.

Ryoma subió la vista por la frente de la chica para mirarlo, como si no se hubiera percatado del accesorio cuando la vio en el salón.

—¿Por qué importa? —preguntó, negándose a responder.

Sakuno abrió la boca sin saber qué decir. No había previsto una respuesta como esa, pero honestamente con él siempre era difícil saber qué esperar.

—Porque no tenía remitente y quería agradecérselo a la persona que me lo dio. Además, no parece la clase de regalo que tú harías...

—¿Entonces por qué piensas que puede ser mío? —siguió él, implacable.

—Porque todos los demás regalos tenían remitente y solo éste...

—En ese caso tienes tu respuesta. No veo por qué tuviste que venir a despertarme para preguntármelo.

Sakuno lo miró anonadada, siendo levemente consciente de que su mandíbula acababa de aflojarse un par de centímetros a causa de la sorpresa. Nada había cambiado desde la mañana, las circunstancias seguían siendo las mismas, pero por más que tuviera asumido que lo más probable era que ese regalo fuera de Ryoma, no se comparaba a que él se lo dijera... aunque no lo había hecho exactamente.

—¿Estás diciendo que es tuyo?

—Sí, Ryuzaki.

Una sonrisa quiso asomar en los labios de la chica. Esas dos palabras acababan de hacerla más feliz de lo que se sentía en mucho tiempo, pero la sonrisa se quedó en un triste esbozo cuando Ryoma siguió hablando, destruyendo sin remordimiento alguno la ilusión que acababa de sembrar en ella.

—Mi prima lo escogió —esta vez apartó la mirada al hablar—. Insistió en que debía darte algo más... _femenino._

.

.

—¡Ya me voy! —anunció Ryoma, pasando de largo por el salón, sin detenerse a mirar a Nanako que hojeaba una revista sentada en uno de los sillones.

—¿Dónde dijiste que vas, primo? —la voz de su prima lo siguió hasta el _genkan__, _donde él terminaba de cambiarse las zapatillas de andar por casa por unas deportivas.

En realidad no lo había dicho. No acostumbraba decir adónde iba.

Normalmente la hubiera ignorado, cualquiera de sus compañeros de salón o de equipo podía dar fe de su mala costumbre de ignorar a la gente, pero Nanako era familia y él, a veces, sentía una especie de consideración por su familia. A menos que fuera su padre, por supuesto. A su padre podía ignorarlo como a los demás.

—Al cumpleaños de Ryuzaki.

Cuando se puso de pie, habiendo terminado de cambiarse, se encontró a su prima de frente.

—¿Ryuzaki? ¿Te refieres a esa linda chica que siempre te va a ver a los partidos con la que mi tío te molesta?

Ryoma se lo pensó un momento. Él no sabía si Ryuzaki era linda porque no es que le importara, pero sí que su padre lo molestaba con ella y ella lo iba ver a los partidos, así que Nanako debía estar en lo cierto.

—Sí.

—¿Y le compraste un regalo?

El chico comenzó a arrepentirse de haber respondido en primer lugar. Tuvo que salir corriendo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Su prima a veces era algo cotilla.

—Sí.

—¿Es ese? —preguntó ella, señalando la bolsa que descansaba junto a las piernas de Ryoma—. ¿Puedo verlo?

No hizo falta que respondiera. Antes de que Ryoma pensara siquiera en articular una palabra, ella ya se había agachado y echado un vistazo al contenido.

—¿Una raqueta? ¿Le llevas una raqueta como regalo de cumpleaños?

—Sí —respondió él a la defensiva, ¿qué tenía de malo su regalo?

—¿A una chica?

—Está en el club de tenis femenil.

—A pesar de que es pésima, ¿no? Siempre lo dices.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Que ese no es regalo para una chica, primo.

—¿Y entonces?

Ryoma comprendió su error demasiado tarde. Ya no podía deshacer lo dicho y marcharse. Esa pregunta había sido su condena.

Después de eso Nanako se calzó sus propios zapatos en un dos por tres y lo tironeó del brazo, obligándolo a ir con ella a un mercado muy popular en el que vendían toda clase de accesorios y cosas curiosas.

No importó cuánto protestó o intentó escaparse, ella no lo dejó.

—Vamos —insistió por enésima vez Nanako—. Debe haber algo que sepas de ella que nos pueda servir para elegir un regalo. Cualquier cosa, ¿su color favorito?

Ryoma negó.

—¿Usa aros o pulseras?

Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

—¿Maquillaje?

—¿Y yo qué sé? —preguntó bastante cabreado.

Nanako solo se rio.

—¿Es que nunca la has mirado a la cara? —se burló.

El chico se lo pensó, aunque no tenía idea de por qué le hacía caso a su prima.

—No, creo que no usa...

La chica se frotó la barbilla en silencio, un tanto exasperada. Se había quedado sin ideas... ¿qué más podía gustarle a una chica que cumplía quince años?

—Un momento. Si no mal recuerdo ella siempre lleva trenzas, ¿no? Quizás un par de moños estarían…

—Lo cortó —escuchó mascullar a su primo y se volteó a mirarlo con curiosidad.

Acababa de decirlo como si la chica le hubiera hecho algo malo y verlo cruzado de brazos no ayudó a desmentir esa sensación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ryuzaki se cortó el cabello. Ya no lleva trenzas.

A Nanako le pareció ver que casi rechinaba los dientes con cada palabra. Parecía un niño enfadado al que sus padres no le han concedido un capricho. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Así que a Ryoma no le gustaba que la chica se hubiera cortado el cabello. Debía ser entonces más importante de lo que dejaba entrever para que le molestara algo tan inocuo como lo era el hecho de que ya no llevara trenzas, pero por más que lo intentó, no logró imaginar cuál podría ser la razón. Su primo era un chico demasiado extraño como para tratar de meterse a su cabeza. Si bien dejaba vislumbrar mucho más de sí mismo en sus acciones que en sus palabras, las que elegía con cuidado celo y como si se le fueran a acabar y fuera indispensable usar las justas y necesarias, todavía su forma de pensar resultaba un gran misterio para ella.

—¿Y ahora lo lleva suelto?

—Supongo...

—¡Muy bien! En ese caso podríamos elegir un cintillo o... —se detuvo de pronto al encontrar una tienda con variados broches para el cabello, uno de mariposa acababa de llamar su atención por el rabillo del ojo—¡Este! ¡Este es el regalo perfecto!

.

.

—Yo iba darte una raquea —añadió—. Todavía la tengo por si prefieres eso al broche —dijo como si esperara que Sakuno pensara igual que él y quisiera un regalo más práctico en lugar de ese broche que ni siquiera cumplía su cometido pues varios mechones caían rebeldemente sobre el rostro de la chica.

Los dedos le cosquillearon por apartárselos. Solo fue un breve segundo, ínfimo, pero pensó que el gesto podía ser muy íntimo, así que en su lugar se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Era mucho más seguro de esa forma.

La chica lo observó con una sonrisa trémula. Su corazón, que segundos antes había estado a punto de estallar ante la idea de que Ryoma hubiera escogido un bonito regalo para ella, ahora se hallaba encogido y duro. Su prima lo había elegido. Por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

¿En qué mundo alguien como él se iba tomar la molestia de buscar un regalo para ella, algo que de verdad pudiera gustarle?

Sin embargo, le gustaba el broche y se negaba a regresárselo.

—No, descuida —contestó—. Me gusta el broche... gracias de todos modos, y por favor dale las gracias a tu prima de mi parte.

Ryoma iba preguntarle por qué se suponía que tenía que darle las gracias a su prima si él había pagado por ese insulso y poco práctico broche —además de la raqueta que todavía seguía en su cuarto, cabe mencionar—, pero antes de que lo hiciera Ryuzaki ya se había dado la vuelta para irse y él no encontró motivos ni ganas para detenerla.

-.-

Los martes, según los datos con que contaba Sadaharu ¿y qué mejor fuente que esa?, Ryuzaki se quedaba entrenando después de la práctica, lo que a los titulares les venía perfecto para iniciar el plan B.

—¿Entonces dicen que quieren...enseñarme? —preguntó Sakuno, no muy convencida, y es que todos sus senpais se le habían acercado de la nada a decirle así, de golpe y porrazo, que a partir de ese día serían sus entrenadores.

La sutileza claramente no era lo suyo. Momoshiro incluso tenía una visera —que nadie entendía bien para qué servía si estaban en invierno— y un megáfono que los titulares no se imaginaban para qué podría necesitar.

La chica intentó resistirse un poco más, pero finalmente fueron los mayores quienes ganaron el debate.

Se instalaron en una de las gradas y dieron inició oficialmente a la segunda fase.

—¿Quieres comenzar, Kawamura? —preguntó Momoshiro, quien evidentemente como la mente pensante detrás del plan se había adjudicado el liderazgo.

—¿Yo? No lo sé, tal vez sería mejor que Oishi o…

—Vamos, no seas tímido —lo animó Momo, dándole un breve empujón en dirección a la chica, que lo esperaba en mitad de la cancha, luciendo un poco asustada.

Según le habían dicho, primero practicarían contra una pared hasta que dominara la pelota y ya luego podrían comenzar con los enfrentamientos, pero a ella la idea no la convencía porque ni de broma lograría estar a la altura de ninguno de ellos.

—De acuerdo —asintió Kawamura alcanzando a Sakuno—. Lo primero que tienes que saber…

Y así pasó un larguísimo cuarto de hora en el que la chica intentó seguir las indicaciones de su superior sin acertar ninguno de sus tiros. Kawamura apenas la tocaba para corregir su postura, demasiado tímido para hacer contacto, y ella casi enseguida volvía a inclinarse demás o a deslizar la mano por el mango de la raqueta más de lo necesario.

—De acuerdo, esto no nos llevará a ningún lado —susurró Momo, acercándose a ellos con raqueta en mano—. Oye, Kawa, quizás necesites sostener esto para enseñarle a Sakuno-chan cómo se hace —le sugirió.

El aludido asintió, alzando una mano para cogerla. El cambio fue instantáneo.

—¡_BURNING_, estoy que ardo!, ¡lánzame esa pelota! —demandó en dirección a Sakuno.

—Está bi-bien...

La chica alzó temblorosamente la mano y la arrojó en su dirección. Kawamura la golpeó con tal fuerza que ésta rebotó contra la pared y se regresó directamente hacia Sakuno, golpeándola en la cabeza y tumbándola en el suelo.

—¡Ryuzaki! —gritó Momoshiro, alertado y corriendo de inmediato de su lugar para ir a verla, seguido por los demás—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó inclinándose sobre ella.

La chica lo miró aturdida. Tenía una gran circunferencia roja justo en mitad de la frente y podía ver los rostros de sus senpais flotando sobre ella.

—Eso creo —musitó un poco mareada.

—Ven, arriba —le dijo el chico, tomándola de la mano para impulsarla hacia él—. Creo que fue suficiente Kawamura, es el turno de Eiji, puedes darme tu raqueta ahora.

Kawamura regresó con los demás sin rechistar mientras el pelirrojo tomaba el relevo.

—Muy bien, Saku-chan. Esto es fácil, sólo sígueme, ¿bien?

—Hai —asintió ella obedientemente al tiempo que cabeceaba una sola vez con mucha fuerza.

—Salto, salto, golpeas, rebota, voltereta hacia adelante y vuelves a empezar —le dijo mientras llevaba a cabo cada una de las indicaciones con una agilidad sorprendente.

—Etto…

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

Sakuno volvió a asentir, esta vez con menos convencimiento.

—Hazlo, yo te superviso —la animó Eiji.

Sakuno tragó espeso y trató de seguir sus instrucciones, pero acabó enredándose con sus propios pies y volviendo a caer al suelo.

—¡Saku-chan!

—¿Qué rayos está haciendo Eiji? Le dije que comenzara con algo fácil —reclamó Momoshiro, comenzando a perder los nervios.

—Eiji es así —le explicó Oishi, abogando por el pelirrojo—. Para él es tan fácil como respirar. No lo culpes, porque no lo hace a propósito. Simplemente le resulta imposible concebir que otra persona no vaya a su ritmo.

—¡Muy bien, cambio! —gritó Momo por el megáfono y luego miró a uno de sus compañeros—. Tu turno, Fuji.

Eiji regresó con los demás dando pequeños saltitos, mientras Fuji, por el contrario, se dirigía con parsimonia hacia la menor.

El genio del tenis logró enseñarle algunos movimientos básicos y casi parecía que ella estaba avanzando un poco, cuando el chico se decidió a mostrarle cómo hacerlo. Se puso en posición, alzó la raqueta e hizo el famoso _Regreso de la golondrina_ [1]. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y Sakuno se sonrojó como tomate.

—¿Entendiste, Sakuno-chan? —preguntó él, inocentemente, con los ojos de nuevo cerrados.

La chica no contestó. Fuji claramente la intimidaba, siempre lo había hecho, pero tenerlo tan cerca sólo empeoraba las cosas, y esos ojos... no existía chica en el mundo que no se derritiera ante esos ojos.

—¡Siguiente! —gritó Momoshiro; esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había pensado—. Inui-senpai, ¿quieres ir tú?

El aludido asintió y se cruzó con Fuji en su camino hacia Sakuno.

Si por algo era conocido Sadahara era por ser directo y preciso. No se iba por las ramas y en un santiamén ya le había dado a la chica todas las instrucciones necesarias, quizás demasiadas, cosa que le dificultó a ella seguirle el ritmo porque eran muchas las cosas que tenía que tener en mente.

Veinte tiros fallidos más tarde, las palabras del chico fueron demoledoras:

—¿Sabes? Las probabilidades dicen que deberías darle por lo menos una vez después de diez tiros —él lo dijo como un dato apenas anecdótico, ignorando que la moral de la chica acababa de quedar por el subsuelo.

Probablemente alguien tan metódico y perfeccionista no era la persona con más tacto para enseñar.

—Vas tú, _mamushi. _¡Tranquila, Sakuno! Parece venenoso, pero te aseguro que no muerde —bromeó Momo.

Y tal vez era cierto, tal vez no mordía, pero tampoco tenía aptitud pedagógica o paciencia para enseñar. No solo resultó ser demasiado brusco y tosco, sino demasiado impaciente.

—¡La raqueta, tienes que tomar bien la raqueta!

—No, esto no está saliendo bien —se lamentó Momoshiro en voz alta—. Oishi-senpai, eres mi última esperanza —añadió melodramáticamente.

Con Oishi todo resultó mejor. El chico era, obviamente, bastante educado y tenía la paciencia necesaria para corregir una y otra vez lo mismo, y animarla a seguir intentando. Sakuno llegó a sentirse bastante cómoda con él, pero los avances eran pequeños pasos de bebé considerando que los dos eran muy tímidos y que sus interacciones resultaban cuanto menos torpes y rígidas.

Fue entonces el turno de Momoshiro de intentarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, descubrió que tal vez era la mejor opción de todas. Era bueno como cualquiera de los demás, educado, entusiasta y tenía una buena relación con la chica.

Esto definitivamente iba funcionar, o lo habría hecho, si no hubieran tenido la mala suerte de que Ryoma los viera.

El chico observó todo desde el otro lado de la reja por unos instantes con una sonrisa en el rostro de la que no era consciente, una sonrisa un poco diferente a las muecas burlonas que solía esbozar.

Lo viera como lo viera, Ryuzaki no tenía aptitudes para el tenis. Por más que Momoshiro se esforzara en enseñarle seguía tomando mal la raqueta, sacaba demasiado la cadera y esas trenzas... tuvo que corregirse al darse cuenta de que ya no estaban, en su lugar la chica se había acostumbrado a llevar el cabello suelto o usar cintillos. Ahora lo tenía atado en una cola alta, pero seguía haciéndosele raro verla sin ellas. Era como si su cerebro no procesara esa pequeña e insignificante porción de información.

La vio apoyarse en sus rodillas unos instantes y luego volver a erguirse, pasándose una mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor.

La extraña sensación que lo invadió, cálida y abrasiva, lo hizo carraspear queriendo deshacerse de ella.

Todos se giraron hacía él y compusieron idénticas muecas de consternación al identificarlo. Claramente no lo esperaban.

Ryoma se limitó a ladear la cabeza hacia uno y otro lado, como si estuviera midiéndolos o evaluándolos, antes de sonreír con socarronería y soltar las palabras que echarían por tierra toda esperanza que Sakuno hubiera guardado hasta ese momento de aprender a jugar tenis decentemente.

—_Mada mada dane, _Ryuzaki.

Y luego, como si nada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, sin importarle haber roto un poco más el corazón de la chica.

-.-

—Piénsenlo, ¿cuál es la segunda cosa que Ryoma más ama después del tenis?

Una vez más, se encontraban en una junta extraordinaria de la OCE, Momoshiro paseándose de lado a lado y los demás siguiéndolo con la mirada, intentando descifrar el acertijo que acababa de formular.

—¿A sí mismo? —sugirió Eiji, que ya comenzaba a marearse de tanta vuelta.

Hubo un murmullo general de aceptación, validando sus palabras, y hasta Momo tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón.

—Vale, entonces la tercera. Pista, es un alguien pero no un ser humano —dijo con una sonrisa enigmática, o que él pretendía que fuera enigmática.

—¿Una planta? —volvió a intentar el pelirrojo.

—¡A su gato! —gritó Momoshiro, en vista de que nadie estaba siguiendo su misma línea de pensamiento—. ¡Él sin duda ama a Karupin! ¿Recuerdan aquella vez que lo siguió a la escuela hace años? [2]

—¡Claro! Echizen estaba muy preocupado —rememoró Oishi.

—Es la única vez que he visto que a ese insensible se le humedecen los ojos o se preocupa por algo. Ahora… —dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa para generar expectación—, imaginen qué pensaría él si Karupin se llevara bien con cierta chica.

—¡Ohhh, entiendo! —gritó Eiji, cuando lo captó—. Hay un dicho que dice que ver a tu mascota interactuando con otro ser humano es como que tu mascota estuviera recomendándote a ese humano.

—Eiji, creo que la frase es: Ver a alguien leyendo un libro que te gusta es ver a un libro recomendándote a una persona [3] —lo corrigió Oishi, cariñosamente.

—Sin embargo, funciona igual, ¿no creen? —preguntó Fuji—. Si Ryoma ve a Karupin jugando amistosamente con Sakuno-chan, estoy seguro de que al menos le dará qué pensar.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Esta vez tenía que funcionar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola!

Aquí comenzando el fin de semana con un nuevo capítulo. Si todo sale como quiero, estaré actualizando los sábados, espero que semanalmente, o al menos esa es mi idea.

Gracias a quienes leen y especialmente a **Lee Abby **por comentar en el anterior.

* * *

**Referencias**

[1] _Regreso o retorno de la golondrina: _Conocido en japonés como "Tsubame Gaeshi" y en inglés como "Swallow's Return" es una de las técnicas fundamentales de Syusuke Fuji.

[2] Momo y los demás hacen referencia al capítulo 27 de la serie, llamado "La aventura de Karupin" en Hispanoamérica.

[3] _Ver a alguien leyendo un libro que te gusta es ver a un libro recomendándote a una persona_: Vi esta frase hace tiempo en facebook y si la googlean es fácil encontrar imágenes con ella. Desconozco a su autor, pero claramente no me pertenece.


	6. Plan C

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Príncipe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo._

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Plan C**_

—_**Karupin**_—

—Entonces, ¿están diciendo que quieren que mi primo se fije en Ryuzaki?

Era sábado y los titulares, salvo por Tezuka, se hallaban en la residencia Echizen, aprovechando que Ryoma siempre salía por la mañana a practicar a una cancha cercana —información que nuevamente había sido suministrada por Inui—, y que sus padres también estaban fuera. En realidad esa era una variable que no habían considerado y que más bien obedecía a una cosa de suerte, pese a que no creían que Nanjiro se opusiera a sus planes. En cualquier caso, no estando ningún Echizen en casa, Nanako que había quedado a cargo los recibió con cierta sorpresa en la entrada y los dejó pasar.

—En realidad a Ryuzaki siempre le ha gustado Ryoma, pero él nunca la toma en cuenta, aunque creemos que a esta altura no debe serle del todo indiferente…por eso, pensamos que tal vez un pequeño empujón pueda venirle bien.

—¿Y por eso han montado la Operación…cómo era?

—Operación conquistando a Echizen, así la llamamos —le aclaró Sadaharu.

Nanako asintió ceremonialmente con la cabeza. La conversación resultaba un poco extraña y absurda, pero no podía negar que también, a lo menos, curiosa. Su primo siempre había demostrado casi una absoluta aversión por cualquier chica que se le acercara, sin embargo, conocía a Ryuzaki-chan, parecía una linda y amable muchachita y era la única de la que Ryoma le había hablado alguna vez. No por voluntad propia, pero aún así…

¿Debería meterse en su vida amorosa?

Los titulares —algunos apretados en un sofá y otros habiéndose ubicado en dos sillones laterales—, intentaban poner su mejor sonrisa, tratando de ganarse la confianza de la chica.

El silencio se extendió varios segundos, tornándose un poco incómodo, hasta que finalmente Nanako sonrió, y esa sonrisa fue una promesa de colaboración.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-.-

El plan era sencillo, en su sencillez radicaba su alta probabilidad de éxito.

¿Cómo algo tan sencillo podía salir mal?

Karupin siempre había tenido un juguete favorito, el juguete que hace tres años lo había hecho seguir a Ryoma a Seigaku cuando el chico lo echó por accidente en su bolso sin darse cuenta.

Según Nanako, su primo cada tanto iba a la tienda y le compraba uno igual cuando el anterior ya estaba demasiado gastado o se rompía, por lo que aquel sábado les confió la conocida varilla que terminaba en una punta esponjosa que el minino adoraba morder.

La siguiente fase del plan estaba a punto de suceder cerca de la secundaria, pero antes, en la residencia Echizen, un extrañado Ryoma daba vueltas por la casa seguido de su gato que no paraba de maullar como si le reclamara algo.

—¡Nanako! —gritó cuando miró el reloj de la cocina y se dio cuenta de que ya se le hacía tarde.

—¿Si, primo? —preguntó la muchacha, asomándose por la puerta.

—¿Has visto el juguete de Karupin? —preguntó, y enseguida el gato soltó un fuerte maullido que pareció ratificar las palabras de su dueño.

—No lo sé, ¿a cuál te refieres?

—A su favorito —espetó Ryoma, mirando con hastío a la mayor.

Nanako, como siempre, solo sonrió.

—No, creo que no… ¿ya viste en tu habitación?

La mirada que el chico le dedicó podría haber derretido la Antártica, resultaba obvio que estaba más que fastidiado. ¿Me crees tan tonto?, era el mensaje que sus ojos transmitían. Por supuesto que su habitación había sido el primer lugar en el que miró, y si bien normalmente podía con la afabilidad inmutable de su prima, ese día estaba claro que no se había levantado del lado correcto de la cama precisamente.

—Tengo que irme, pero pasaré después de la escuela a comprarle uno nuevo. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de él? Distraerlo o algo, no quiero que vuelva a seguirme.

Si bien en los últimos años Karupin había ganado experiencia y recorrido partes del vecindario, Ryoma seguía siendo sobre protector con él y no le gustaba que se alejara mucho de casa.

—Claro, puedes irte tranquilo —sonrió su prima, agachándose para atraer al animal hacia ella y tomarlo en sus brazos.

Los dos se despidieron de Ryoma en la puerta, pero luego de que él diera vuelta en la esquina, justo por la esquina contraria apareció Kaoru, probablemente el único de los titulares con el que Karupin aceptaría irse, según razonaron todos. Y así fue.

—Que tengas un buen día primo —susurró Nanako, luego de que Kaidoh se marchara.

-.-

«Voy tarde, voy tarde», se repetía Sakuno para sí cada dos segundos, lamentándose de que sus piernas no fueran más largas para poder ir más rápido.

Había salido tan apurada de casa que ni siquiera pudo peinarse, pero por suerte ahora que tenía el cabello menos largo podía limitarse a usar un cintillo que mantuviera su cabello en su lugar, o todo lo que puede un cintillo mantener en su lugar el cabello de una chica que corre para llegar a tiempo a clase.

Finalmente dio la vuelta en la última esquina y entonces, algo se atravesó en su visión, impactando con ella y haciéndola caer al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

—¡Sakuno-chan!

Abrió los ojos con dificultad ante el llamado. Estaba tendida en el suelo, su mochila había salido volando hacia algún lugar e inclinado sobre ella, mirándola con auténtica preocupación, distinguió el rostro de Momoshiro.

—Momo-Momoshiro-senpai —susurró.

—¿Estás bien? Discúlpame, por favor. No te vi.

—N-no, no se preocupe. Yo fui la que venía corriendo y no me fijé.

—¿Pero estás bien? ¿Te puedes parar?

Sakuno intentó incorporarse y él la tomó cuidadosamente de los codos para ayudarla a impulsarse hacia arriba.

—¿Estás bien? —repitió, temiendo haberle hecho daño, después de todo no había previsto que el impacto fuera tan fuerte, pero yendo en bicicleta era difícil regular eso.

La chica se sacudió la falda y rápidamente echo un vistazo a su cuerpo, examinando sus extremidades y su cabeza. Todo parecía en orden.

—Estoy bien.

—Oh, tu rodilla está sangrando —señaló Momoshiro justo en el segundo que Ryoma aparecía por la esquina y se les quedaba viendo.

—¿Qué hacen? Estorban el paso.

—Uh, qué humor, Echizen. Pero llegas justo a tiempo. ¿Podrías acompañar a Sakuno-chan a la enfermería? —estaba improvisando, aquello no era parte del plan, pero desde luego no podía desaprovechar el golpe de suerte que suponía ese encuentro—. Sin querer la arrollé con la bicicleta y ahora está sangrando de la rodilla.

Sakuno abrió la boca para decir que no era nada, y además acababa de recordar que iba —bueno, de hecho _iban_— tarde a clase, sin embargo, la lengua de Ryoma fue más rápida.

—¿Y por qué no vas tú? No me haré cargo de tus desastres.

—Vamos, Echizen. Hazle ese favor a tu senpai, ¿quieres? No puedo dejar a Sakuno-chan sola y tengo examen a la primera hora, ya voy tarde.

Esta vez fue Ryoma quien se quedó con la boca abierta, a punto de gritarle que él también iba tarde, cosa que no alcanzó a hacer porque su superior ya se alejaba agitando una mano por sobre su cabeza en señal de despedida.

Típico de Momoshiro. Meterlo en situaciones incómodas y sin escapatoria.

Sakuno escuchó gruñir al chico y tímidamente se agachó para recoger su mochila que estaba cerca de sus pies. No sabía cómo había llegado allí ni menos podía sospechar que ahora cargaba con un juguete de gato que no le pertenecía, pero no lo descubriría sino hasta más tarde.

—Ryoma —dijo cuando volvió a alzarse y vio que él seguía ahí, había esperado que se marchara a la primera oportunidad—. Estoy bien, no necesito que…

—Apresúrate, Ryuzaki —le dijo él, comenzando a caminar.

Se detuvo al ver que no lo seguía y le dedicó una feroz mirada por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

—Yo… no tienes que…

—Si te apuras, aún tenemos tiempo de llegar a la primera clase. ¿Vienes o acaso quieres que te cargue?

Sakuno enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

—N-no, no, ya voy —soltó avergonzada y trotó para alcanzarlo.

Ryoma la condujo por los pasillos directo hacia la enfermería sin detenerse ni una sola vez.

Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta y haciendo una breve reverencia le agradeció que la acompañara hasta allí, dando por hecho que se iría.

Sin embargo, diez minutos más tarde y luego de que la enfermera desestimara cualquier daño importante, limitándose a ponerle una bandita sobre la rodilla que se había herido superficialmente, se sobresaltó cuando al salir casi tropezó con Ryoma, que esperaba justo de frente a la entrada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él bruscamente.

Sakuno asintió, temblorosa. La nariz del chico y la suya casi se rozaban, haciéndola sentir que el oxígeno no era suficiente para los dos, o tal vez fuera que su respiración se había detenido a causa de la sorpresa y ahora no podía recordar cómo llevar a cabo aquella sencilla y rutinaria tarea.

—Pen-pensé que te habías ido.

—Momo no me dejaría en paz si supiera que te abandoné aquí —replicó él, a modo de excusa, antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

Ella de nuevo se quedó atrás, crispándole los nervios.

—¿Piensas venir o te quedarás ahí parada hasta la tarde?

«Pero Momoshiro-senpai no tendría que por qué saber que no me esperaste», pensó Sakuno. Ella, desde luego, no se lo iba decir. No tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, menos aún si eso podía meter en problemas a Ryoma.

—¿Ryuzaki? —insistió él.

Ese día había comenzado mal y definitivamente no hacía más que empeorar. Un poco más y la chica le colmaría la escasa paciencia que se esforzaba por tenerle.

—Sí, perdón —contestó finalmente Sakuno, trotando una vez más para alcanzarlo.

Para mala suerte de Echizen, que a esa altura acumulaba un nivel estrés impresionante, el ingreso a clase no fue nada fácil y no solo porque llegaron bastante tarde, sino porque además tuvo que explicar frente a todo el salón el accidente de Ryuzaki, que al menos les sirvió de excusa para llegar a esas horas, y aguantarse todas las miradas de suspicacia de sus compañeros, que no vieron precisamente con inocencia que ellos llegaran juntos.

_Lo que le faltaba_. Que ahora comenzara un rumor de que tenían algo y eso le diera alas a la chica y a sus senpais, que desde siempre habían estado empecinados en que se fijara en la nieta de la entrenadora.

Sí, definitivamente el día no podía ir peor y el reloj apenas marcaba las ocho cincuenta.

-.-

Otro que ese día llegó tarde, por una muy buena causa como lo era la situación amorosa de su compañero de equipo, fue Kaidoh.

Deslizó suavemente la puerta de su salón y ofreció una disculpa a su profesor, quien, en consideración a su buen comportamiento y a que era la primera vez que se atrasaba, le permitió entrar solo con una advertencia de que no se repitiera.

Kaoru caminó hasta su lugar y se sentó en silencio, pero no pasó mucho antes de que Momoshiro lo llamara desde atrás.

—¡Psss! —susurró el chico, en lo que a Kaoru le pareció un intento por remedarlo—. _Mamushi._

—Señor Takeshi, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó al maestro al darse cuenta de que molestaba a su compañero.

—¿Quién? ¿A mí? No, no me pasa nada —contestó risueño.

—Entonces guarde silencio.

Pero por supuesto no se detuvo ahí. Al poco rato Kaoru recibió una nota.

«Ni que fuéramos chicas o algo así para andarnos mandando notitas», pensó.

«Eh, _mamushi. _¿Dejaste a Karupin donde te dijimos? ¿Te aseguraste de cerrar bien las ventanas?».

El chico consideró seriamente no responderle y hacerlo aguantarse hasta el descanso, pero conociéndolo, supo que el otro no se quedaría en paz y empezaría a lanzarle bolas de papel hasta que se dignara a responder, por lo cual decidió garabatear un rápido mensaje al otro lado de la hoja antes de regresársela.

«Claro que sí, tonto. No soy como tú».

Momoshiro sonrió con satisfacción. Ya solo faltaba una hora para que empezara la función.

-.-

En el primer descanso los titulares se reunieron a las afueras de las canchas. Cerca de ahí, sentada en una banca, Sakuno leía algo, ajena al mundo exterior y más particularmente, a lo que sus senpais planeaban. Su mochila reposaba a un costado, sin que ella se hubiera percatado todavía de que debajo de su merienda y un par de libros había un objeto que no le pertenecía.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? —protestó Oishi.

—Porque eres el más creíble de todos. Sakuno-chan no sospechará de ti.

—Como si no sospechara de todos nosotros luego de lo que hemos hecho. ¿Realmente creen que no se ha dado cuenta de nada?

—No —contestó Momo con toda la seguridad del mundo, y para ser justos con él, tenía razón.

—De acuerdo —se rindió finalmente el sub-capitán—. ¿Están seguros de que Eiji fue por Echizen?

—¡Afirmativo!

El chico asintió y tras un último vistazo a sus compañeros, algunos de los cuales alzaron un pulgar en su dirección para darle ánimos, se encaminó casualmente hacia Sakuno.

—Ryuzaki-chan —la saludó jovialmente, como de costumbre.

Ella enseguida alzó la cabeza y se levantó para saludarlo.

—Buenos días, Oishi-senpai.

—Me alegra encontrarte. Tu abuela me pidió que te dijera que te está esperando en los camarines masculinos.

Esa era la razón por la cual necesitaban que alguien confiable se ocupara de darle el mensaje. Sabían que por más distraída que fuera Sakuno, y vaya que lo era, incluso a ella le sonaría raro algo así.

—¿En los camarines masculinos? —preguntó ella, con una ligera nota de escepticismo en la voz.

Oishi se esforzó por mantener la sonrisa.

—Sí, creo que tenía algo importante que decirte —añadió, sin darle explicaciones sobre por qué Sumire había elegido un lugar como ese teniendo su propia oficina o pudiendo haber citado a su nieta en cualquier otro sitio.

—De acuerdo —asintió Sakuno, todavía algo incrédula.

Pero era Oishi-senpai quien le estaba dando el mensaje, ¿no? No había razón para sospechar que hubiera un motivo oculto.

—Gracias por el mensaje. Iré ahora mismo —se despidió luego de hacer una pequeña venia.

Una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizó por la frente del chico al tiempo que suspiraba al verla partir.

Su parte estaba hecha.

-.-

—No entiendo por qué tiene que ser ahora —volvió a repetir Ryoma, conforme avanzaban más y más hacia las canchas.

—Porque necesito mejorar mi saque, _ochibi_. Y solo tú puedes ayudarme.

Ryoma miró a Eiji por el rabillo del ojo con desconfianza, mirada de la que el pelirrojo no se percató.

Sabía que había _gato encerrado, _aunque no lo cerca que estuvo de adivinar lo que sus superiores tramaban al usar esas palabras, pero definitivamente sentía que estaba caminando directo a una trampa, y lo que era peor, sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

—¡Vamos a cambiarnos primero!

—Pero el descanso está a punto de terminar —argumentó él.

—No importa. Hablaremos con _Sumiresita_ y estoy segura de que nos dará unos justificativos para nuestros profesores.

El menor volvió a mirar a su superior una última vez antes de poner su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y girarla.

Ni bien hubo empujado la puerta hacia el interior, un gato salió corriendo desde adentro por la pequeña abertura que él había dejado.

Se volvió sobre sí mismo, atónito.

—¿Karupin? —preguntó sin entender lo que ocurría.

-.-

**Diez minutos antes.**

—¿Abuela? —preguntó Sakuno, volviendo a golpear la puerta con los nudillos.

Imaginaba que debía estar abierta, pero no era su estilo entrar sin anunciarse primero, sin embargo, nadie respondía y ya era la tercera vez que tocaba, lo que no hacía sino confirmar la extrañeza que le producía aquella situación.

¿Por qué su abuela iba citarla a esa hora y justamente en los vestidores de hombres? ¿Por qué no, por último, en los de mujeres?

Decidida a descubrir lo que ocurría, se animó a abrir la puerta e ingresar al lugar.

Allí no había nadie, o eso pensó tras barrer la habitación con la mirada, pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando un bonito gato Himalaya salía desde abajo de una de las bancas.

Ese gato…

—¿Karupin? —susurró, y el gato enloqueció, corriendo hacia ella y levantando las patas hacia sus rodillas como si intentara decirle algo.

¿Qué hacía el gato de Ryoma en la escuela, y más aún, encerrado en los camarines?

Toda esa situación era de lo más rara.

Todavía sin comprender lo que sucedía, se agachó a su lado e intentó preguntarle qué quería o por qué estaba tan desesperado, ante lo que el minino, teniendo a la chica a su altura, comenzó a rasguñar su mochila.

—¿Quieres mi mochila? —preguntó ella, sin comprender qué podía encontrar tan interesante en una mochila, pero quitándosela de todos modos.

.

.

—De acuerdo. En el hipotético caso de que lo hiciéramos… —dijo Oishi, todavía renuente a la nueva idea de Momoshiro—. ¿Cómo haremos que Ryuzaki-chan y el gato de Ryoma se lleven bien? ¿Qué nos garantiza que vayan a congeniar?

—Ahí es donde entra el juguete favorito de Karupin —volvió a explicarle Momo—. Luego de que Fuji, escondido detrás de un árbol, me haga una seña para indicarme que Sakuno se acerca, yo chocaré con ella con mi bicicleta y él se aprovechará de la distracción para esconder el juguete en la mochila de Sakuno, y sabemos que ella suele salir del salón en el primer descanso con su mochila, por lo que irá al encuentro de Karupin teniendo su juguete entre sus cosas.

—Y entonces Karupin se acercará a ella porque percibirá el olor —completó Fuji, como si acabara de deducir el final del plan.

—¡Exactamente!

—Por lo que Nanako nos dijo, Karupin ama es juguete porque se lo dio Ryoma, y ya sabemos que lo siguió una vez a la escuela por él, así que no tiene que por qué no funcionar —añadió Inui.

—¡Yo estoy de acuerdo, _nya_!

Oishi suspiró. Todo lo que decían tenía sentido.

.

.

Sakuno hurgueteó en el interior de su bolso hasta que finalmente dio con el dichoso juguete.

—_¿Nani? _—soltó desconcertada—. ¿Pero qué hace esto aquí?

Al fijarse de nuevo en Karupin, supo que aquello era lo que quería y lo agitó en su dirección antes de entregárselo.

¿Cómo habría llegado ese juguete de gato a su mochila? Ella no tenía un gato, ni ninguna mascota…

Ahora más confundida que antes, fue levantándose con cuidado y sin querer, al mover un pie, pisó la mullida cola de Karupin.

El gato lanzó un grave y herido maullido antes de enseñarle los dientes.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! —se asustó Sakuno, dando un paso atrás—. Fue un accidente. Ven aquí…

Pero el minino se negaba a acercarse de nuevo a ella y parecía cada vez más a la defensiva.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta y la chica vio con horror cómo el gato se escapaba por la pequeña abertura, pero lo peor fue encontrarse con Ryoma cuando salió corriendo en un intento por atrapar a la criatura.

-.-

Ryoma se giró de nuevo hacia la entrada de los vestidores y se encontró con Ryuzaki.

—¿Ryuzaki? ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué…? —se detuvo en mitad de la pregunta al ver que su gato se alejaba—. ¡Karupin, vuelve aquí!

Sakuno, sin saber qué más hacer, decidió seguirlo, pero en cuanto Ryoma tuvo al gato en sus brazos, éste empezó a chistar cuando vio que la chica se acercaba.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó el chico, furibundo, quizás más que el mismo Karupin.

—F-fue…fue un accidente. Yo… no sé cómo pasó, mi abuela me pidió que viniera aquí y cuando entré estaba tu gato y quería algo de mi mochila. No sé qué hacía aquí, pero tenía un juguete entre mis cosas, así que se lo di y cuando me levanté… lo pisé sin querer —explicó entre tartamudeos y notablemente avergonzada por una situación que ni siquiera llegaba a comprender del todo—. De verdad lo siento mucho, Karupin —dijo intentando acercar una mano hacia él.

—¡Miauuuuu! —chilló el aludido.

—No te acerques, Ryuzaki —le ordenó Ryoma, ladeándose ligeramente para que la chica quedara fuera de la vista del gato.

—Perdóname, Ryoma… —suspiró ella, sintiendo un par de lágrimas nacer en las comisuras de sus ojos—. Yo no quería…

—Solo… no te acerques —repitió él, contrariado, y entonces se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la entrada de las canchas.

Afuera, desde el otro lado de la reja, los titulares observaban todo. Ryoma los vio antes de que tuvieran tiempo de esconderse, y cuando pasó por su lado y su mirada se cruzó con la de Momoshiro, el último sospechó, por primera vez y solo por un brevísimo instante, que el otro sabía o sospechaba algo.

Porque no fue solo furia lo que vio en los ojos de Echizen —furia por lo que sea que le hubiera pasado a su fiel mascota y amigo en los vestidores, y que ellos ignoraban—, sino molestia, molestia y un mensaje velado, un mensaje que él interpretó como: dejen de entrometerse en mi vida.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Es sábado, así que aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Tengo mis dudas con él, así que si algo no se entiende pueden decírmelo a través de un review. Lo digo sobre todo por los cambios de escena.

Como aclaración, cuando hay un flashback pongo dos puntos arriba y dos puntos cuando termina. Solía usar las cursivas, pero he leído que aparte de que no es correcto, suele ser cansador para la vista por lo que no es recomendable.

Gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior: **Lee Abby, dm99 y Sakura Chii. **Sus palabras me alientan muchísimo a seguir.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	7. Plan D

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Príncipe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo._

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Plan D**_

—_**Cuestión de confianza y un poco de celos**__**—**_

Ese lunes por la tarde Momoshiro y los demás tuvieron que esperar a que todos se fueran para poder iniciar la reunión, cosa que tardó al menos unos treinta o cuarenta minutos más después de la práctica, por lo cual un suave naranja comenzaba a teñir el cielo para cuando al fin se encerraron a discutir.

La misión había estado paralizada un par de días considerando que el último plan resultó ser un fiasco —porque sí, los planes sencillos también pueden salir mal—, y que si antes Ryoma al menos se dirigía a Sakuno, no muy amigablemente pero le hablaba, ahora con suerte la miraba al pasar y nunca por más de dos segundos.

La chica les había contado entre sollozos lo ocurrido en los vestidores y, aunque todos intentaron animarla y convencerla de que no era su culpa —pese a que no pudieron decirle hasta qué punto no lo era—, durante la última semana más de alguno de ellos pudo ver la tristeza que ensombrecía sus rasgos o la expresión de decepción que se instalaba en su rostro, como una máscara, cada vez que Echizen la ignoraba.

—Definitivamente nos pasamos —aseveró Oishi, que era el más convencido de que debían terminar con aquello y lo había estado desde el principio.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Tal vez deberíamos considerar el no entrometernos más. Después de todo Echizen es grande y si alguien debe decidir si le gusta o no Ryuzaki, es él —se atrevió a decir Kawamura.

—Chicos, no se desanimen tan pronto —intervino Momo—. También estoy de acuerdo en que nos pasamos, no debimos meternos con algo tan valioso para Ryoma como su gato, pero eso no quiere decir que debamos desistir, es un error que no volveremos a cometer. Solo necesitamos buscar un nuevo enfoque, uno que no afecte su intimidad…

—¿No te das cuenta de que el hecho de que estemos hablando sobre la vida amorosa de Echizen a puertas cerradas ya afecta su intimidad? —preguntó Oishi con seriedad—. Me declaro fuera de esto y pienso que deberían hacer lo mismo.

—¿Puedo saber en qué piensas, Inui-senpai? Luces muy concentrado —habló Fuji, causando que automáticamente todas las miradas viajaran hasta el rincón, donde un serio Sadaharu observaba al frente de brazos cruzados en una postura que sugería total concentración.

Si bien Oishi era la voz de la razón, _la madre de Seigaku, _como le habían apodado hace años, las estadísticas de Sadaharu raramente fallaban y su opinión, aunque a veces en extremo analítica e inflexible, siempre tenía peso en cada decisión que tomaban.

—No lo sé. Hay algo que me molesta de todo esto. El otro día, cuando Echizen pasó por nuestro lado y se quedó mirando a Momoshiro, sentí que nos acusaba de algo, como si…como si supiera lo que estamos haciendo o sospechara algo.

—Es verdad —confirmó el aludido—. No se los había dicho, pero también lo sentí.

—Bueno, más razón para abortar la misión —acotó Oishi.

Sin embargo, Inui no se veía convencido.

—Pero si Echizen lo supiera, ya hubiera hecho algo.

—Como gritarnos, por ejemplo —estuvo de acuerdo Momo—. Estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que no se quedaría sentado a esperar a ver lo que tenemos planeado.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras confirmó que efectivamente pensaban igual que él.

—¿Hay algo más que te inquiete? —preguntó Oishi, volviendo a concentrar la atención en Sadaharu.

—Si no fuera porque a veces actúa como si le molestara su presencia y porque nunca ha dado ninguna señal de que tenga interés en ella, diría que a Echizen le gusta Ryuzaki.

—¿Cómo?

Las expresiones de sorpresa se multiplicaron por la habitación, desde los más influenciables como Eiji, hasta llegar al mismo Oishi, que era quien siempre conservaba la calma ante todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Es una contradicción, tú mismo dices que nunca ha dado ninguna señal de que tenga interés en ella —lo cuestionó Fuji.

—Bueno, ni en ella ni en ninguna chica —añadió Momoshiro.

—¿Y qué tal si es _gay_?

La pregunta de Kaoru los pilló desprevenidos, pero tras un par de segundos meditándolo, todos se encontraron negando con la cabeza, consciente o inconscientemente.

—No —afirmó Inui—. A esta altura ya lo sabríamos. Al fin y al cabo somos todos chicos, nos cambiamos juntos y Echizen nos trata con el mismo desinterés que a todos. Algo así habría salido a la luz de alguna manera, estoy seguro.

—Pero volviendo sobre el tema de Ryuzaki… —susurró Oishi—. ¿Qué te hace decir que podría gustarle?

—No lo sé, supongo que solo es un presentimiento…

—Pero tú no confías en presentimientos —rebatió Eiji.

—No, porque no tienen ninguna base —reconoció Sadaharu.

—¿Y entonces qué hacemos?

—Creo que merece la pena intentarlo, al menos una vez más.

—Muy bien, votemos —dijo Oishi—. Los que quieran seguir con esto, levanten la mano ahora.

Tras breves segundos de incertidumbre, cinco manos surcaron el aire sobre sus cabezas. Los únicos que no las habían levantado habían sido el mismo Oishi y Kawamura.

—Eso lo decide —aceptó el sub-capitán—. Vamos a darle otra oportunidad a esto. Mi única condición es que no metamos a nadie más. Ni a Karupin ni a la familia de Ryoma. Y también hay que actuar con cautela a partir de ahora. Puede que Ryuzaki no sospeche nada, pero Echizen no es tonto. Si no sabe, al menos tiene sus sospechas. No le demos más argumentos.

—Condiciones aceptadas, Oishi-senpai —asintió Momo.

De repente alguien abrió la puerta, haciéndolos saltar sobre sus lugares y girar las cabezas a una velocidad impresionante, solo para ver aparecer ante ellos a Sumire, quien se mostró más que extrañada al verlos reunidos allí.

—¿Todavía siguen aquí? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. La práctica terminó hace una hora.

—Sumire-sensei, ¿cuánto…cuánto tiempo llevaba afuera? —preguntó Momoshiro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Solo vine a cerrar, pero escuché murmullos. ¿Por qué están tan pálidos? Pareciera que hubieran visto un fantasma.

—N-no, nada de eso, solo…solo nos asustó al abrir la puerta, es todo —respondió Momo, riendo un poco.

—Muy bien. Sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, dense prisa. Cerraré en quince minutos, porque tengo cosas que hacer.

—Sumire-sensei, yo puedo encargarme de cerrar —se ofreció Oishi, dando un par de pasos hacia la mujer.

La entrenadora lo miró un par de segundos, luego al resto de titulares reunidos y una vez más a Oishi, decidiendo finalmente que podía confiar en el sub-capitán.

—De acuerdo, pero no se queden hasta muy tarde —asintió, entregándole las llaves que el chico guardó enseguida en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—No se preocupe, casi acabamos aquí. Estamos viendo algunas técnicas que nos podrían servir.

Sumire sonrió, luciendo más que nunca como una abuela y entrenadora orgullosa. Todos esos chicos eran como sus nietos después de todo, aunque los regañara más de lo que les demostrara el afecto que les tenía.

—Bien —dijo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—¿En serio ya se fue? —quiso saber Eiji, apenas asomándose por una ventana.

—Por supuesto que sí. Oishi fue muy convincente —aseguró Fuji, haciendo enrojecer al aludido.

—De todos modos no tenemos mucho tiempo, sería sospechoso quedarnos hasta tan tarde, ¿alguno tiene una idea de lo que podríamos hacer para componer las cosas entre Ryuzaki y Echizen?

Inui dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire, a la espera de una respuesta que vino de parte de Momoshiro.

—De hecho… —comentó mordisqueando nerviosamente la uña de uno de sus pulgares—. Hay algo en lo que estuve pensando antes de venir aquí…

—¿Y bien? Dilo de una vez, Momo.

—Bueno, no sé si sirva para arreglar las cosas, pero pensé que todo este tiempo hemos estado enfocados en Echizen…quiero decir, en obligarlo a fijarse en Ryuzaki.

—¿Y? —lo apresuró Kaoru.

—Tal vez deberíamos pensar en Ryuzaki.

—Ya deja de hacerte el interesante —volvió a hablar Kaoru—. ¿Qué intentas decir?

—El problema de Ryuzaki es un problema de confianza. Es bonita, pero no se lo cree y le gusta pasar desapercibida. Estoy proponiendo que la hagamos sentir más segura de sí misma, de ese modo llamará más la atención de la gente, en especial de otro chicos. Estoy seguro de que debe haber más de alguno a quien le guste, y si hacemos que ella se sienta segura…

—Con mayor razón la gente se fijará más en ella —concluyó Fuji.

—Y tal vez me equivoque, pero si estamos en lo cierto con Echizen y él siente aunque sea un poquito de interés por ella, no podrá evitar ponerse celoso.

—Muy bien, ¿cómo propones que lo hagamos? —preguntó Oishi.

Esa era la pregunta del millón. Momoshiro le dedicó una mirada cautelosa a su senpai y luego a Kaoru.

—¿Qué? —ladró este último a la defensiva.

—Kaidoh, sé que me arrepentiré de esto, así que hazlo rápido, ¿bien?

—¿Hacer qué exactamente? —preguntó con lentitud al tiempo que achicaba los ojos de un modo que a Momo lo hizo pensar en una serpiente, lástima que fuera el momento de bromear.

—Golpéame.

La reacción, por supuesto, no se hizo esperar.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos y cada uno, en mayor o menor grado de intensidad, viéndolo como si acabara de volverse loco.

—No necesito una excusa para golpearte, siempre quiero hacerlo, así que a menos que hayas tenido un arranque de locura, espero que tengas una muy buena razón para decir lo que acabas de decir —replicó Kaoru.

Momoshiro sonrió.

—Si vamos a poner celoso a Echizen, vamos a hacer las cosas bien. Créeme, tengo una muy buena razón para pedirte esto y no te lo pediré de nuevo, así que no desaproveches tu oportunidad, _mamushi._

Kaoru finalmente se puso de pie y tras avanzar titubeante ante las réplicas de Oishi, que desde luego no estaba de acuerdo, se detuvo frente a Momoshiro.

—Directo en el ojo, _mamushi. _¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

—Psss…—siseó, apartando la mirada.

—O tal vez no tengas las agallas.

—Momoshiro, por favor. Recapacita, no tenemos que llegar a…

Pero antes de que Oishi pudiera terminar de hablar, el puño de Kaoru atravesó horizontalmente el aire y dio justo en el blanco.

Momo se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, mareado pero sin perder el conocimiento. Soltó un quejido por lo bajo, llevándose la mano al ojo.

—Pegas como una niñita —se burló, haciendo sisear nuevamente a la serpiente, sin embargo, cualquiera sin ningún conocimiento en medicina habría podido decir que eso amanecería feo al día siguiente.

A pesar de que acababa de recibir un golpe de su seudo némesis, se mostraba feliz.

«Vamos a recurrir a una de las cosas más básicas del mundo —pensó—. Es instintivo, así que ni siquiera Ryoma puede escaparse de eso».

Sí, definitivamente esta vez todo saldría bien. Por algo dicen que cuarta es la vencida, ¿no? ¿O acaso era la tercera? Ya mucho no importaba a estas alturas.

-.-

Los rumores suelen ser molestos para quien se convierte en objeto de ellos, pero divertidos para los demás, para ese puñado de inmaduros que hallan una insana diversión en hablar de lo que el resto hace sin preocuparse de averiguar antes si es cierto o no, o peor aún, sin pensar en cómo puede una mentira pequeñita ir creciendo hasta convertirse en una bola de nieve que casi siempre termina aplastando a alguien.

Y para suerte de los titulares, una secundaria suele ser el lugar ideal para incoar un rumor. Es que es realmente fácil, más fácil que seguir una receta por _Youtube_. Primero encuentras a alguien a quien contarle ese _algo _que quieres que se sepa, ese algo que puede tener parte de verdad o bien ser una farsa total, te aseguras de contarlo bien, con todo lujo de detalles y finalizas pidiéndole con aire confidencial que no se lo cuente a nadie. Esas son las palabras mágicas. ¿Lo ves? Simple. Un solo paso si es que escoges bien a la persona, alguien que sabes que se asegurará de contárselo a otra persona y esa persona a otra, y esa persona a otra, hasta que eventualmente todo el mundo estará hablando de ello.

Luego solo te sientas a ver el espectáculo y rezas porque las cosas acaben bien. Porque un rumor fuera de control puede convertirse en una pesadilla, pero un rumor pequeñito, una mentira blanca como le llaman, no tiene que tener un destino fatal. A veces puede ser ese empujoncito que alguien necesita para darse cuenta de la verdad.

El problema radica en que cuando ya empezaste no puedes dar pie atrás, y una vez que está en marcha, no hay forma de controlarlo ni saber cómo acabará.

Ese martes en la mañana Momoshiro comenzó a esparcir el rumor y éste se tardó apenas un par de horas en llegar al objetivo.

-.-

Para el inicio de la tercera hora, justo después del primer descanso, Ryoma tenía claro que algo pasaba. Fuera donde fuera todo el mundo lo miraba y se ponía a cuchichear con el que tenía al lado, amigo o desconocido, daba igual.

Al principio no le importó. No le importó porque no sería la primera vez que inventaban algo de él y porque si había algo que realmente le daba lo mismo eran los rumores. Estúpidos rumores que la gente aburrida y sin vida inventaba para joder la de otros.

No, él no prestaba atención a esa clase de cosas. Lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, pero lo que no sabía era que esta vez, quisiera o no, llegaría a sus oídos.

Estaba cómodamente recostado sobre su pupitre, a la espera de que el maestro de turno hiciera su aparición, cuando Horio se acercó a él, seguido de cerca por Kachiro y Katsuo.

—Oye, Ryoma —lo llamó el primero con un tono más serio de lo habitual.

Ryoma, obligado por las circunstancias, se desperezó cual gato y miró a su compañero con aburrimiento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un interés que rayaba en la apatía, ni siquiera parecía estar prestando realmente atención, se había levantado para hacerse hacia atrás en la silla y llevarse las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

—¿Qué cosa? —volvió a preguntar, girándose hacia ellos, inexpresivo.

—Ay, este Echizen —replicó Horio con apenas una nota de molestia en la voz—. Ya sabes de lo que hablo —pero no era cierto, Ryoma no lo sabía, aunque eso no tenía que por qué saberlo Horio, quien continuó—. Lo de que tú le pegaste a Momoshiro-senpai y por eso tiene el ojo morado.

Probablemente otra persona en su lugar se habría sorprendido o habría saltado de inmediato a decir que él no lo había hecho, pero Ryoma se limitó a bostezar.

—¿Yo pegarle a Momo?

—Sí, no te hagas el tonto, Ryoma. Todo el mundo habla de eso —intervino Kachiro con una voz más sosegada que la de Horio, el que parecía a punto de perder el control a su lado, como si creyera que Echizen estaba burlándose de ellos en sus caras.

—Dicen que tú le pegaste a Momoshiro porque él dijo que invitaría a _esa _chica a salir —contribuyó Katsuo.

La forma en que dijo "esa" finalmente pareció captar algo de la atención del príncipe. Solo un poco, que conste.

—¿Esa chica?, ¿de qué están hablando?

—Ya sabes de quien, de…

Ryoma alzó los ojos esperando que Horio terminara de hablar, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar señaló disimuladamente, o lo que él creyó disimuladamente, hacia una chica que se sentaba varios pupitres más adelante y que los miraba de reojo en ese momento. Así que el chico, totalmente ajeno al intento de su amigo por pasar desapercibido, se volteó por completo y su mirada chocó accidentalmente con la de Sakuno por un par de segundos, como un par de piezas que se juntan y se separan al instante, pues ella se levantó de su puesto y abandonó casi corriendo la sala.

—¡Echizen! —lo regañó Horio—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan evidente? —preguntó llevándose una mano a la frente.

Ryoma lo observó con curiosidad. Generalmente el trío de amigos pensaba que fingía no enterarse de nada solo para fastidiarlos o para hacerse el importante, pero a veces creían que de verdad era distraído.

—¿Hablaban de Ryuzaki? —preguntó.

—Sí, dicen que Momoshiro quería invitarla a salir, pero… —trató de explicarle Katsuo.

Ryoma lo interrumpió.

—¿Por qué querría Momo invitarla a salir? Él anda persiguiendo todo el día a esa chica de la Fudomine —comentó como si nada.

Los tres amigos se miraron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—De modo que tú no golpeaste a Momoshiro por Sakuno-chan —dijo Horio, entre afirmándolo y preguntándolo a la vez.

Ryoma negó con la cabeza.

—Esas son tonterías —añadió sólo para que quedara más claro.

¿Quién habría inventado eso y por qué Momoshiro andaría exhibiendo un ojo morado por la escuela? Tendría que preguntárselo.

-.-

Sakuno abrió el grifo del agua y se mojó la cara antes de mirarse en el espejo. Si llegaba tarde le diría al profesor que estaba enferma. No era la clase de estudiante que hiciera eso y no se sentía bien mintiendo, pero tampoco quería ver a Ryoma. Sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Después de todo la había pillado _in fraganti _espiándolos, tratando de escuchar algo de la conversación que tenía con Horio y los otros dos chicos.

Estúpida, así se sentía. Estúpida porque sabía que no podía ser verdad, era una locura, un sinsentido. Lo supo desde que Tomoka se lo susurró durante la primera hora de clase.

_¿Oíste lo que andan diciendo? Que Momoshiro-senpai piensa invitarte a salir._

En ese momento solo se giró a mirarla y le dijo que debía dejar de prestar atención a esa clase de rumores absurdos, pero entonces ella había mencionado a Ryoma, y el mundo de Sakuno se tambaleó como siempre que él aparecía en la ecuación.

_Eso no es lo mejor, escucha. Dicen que Ryoma lo golpeó cuando escuchó lo que planeaba hacer._

—Eso es ridículo —contestó automáticamente, pero la esperanza ya estaba naciendo en su estómago como un bichito molesto que se alimenta de cada aliento. Una vez que nace, no puedes hacer nada. Solo sigue creciendo hasta que choca con la realidad, ¡y bum!, sientes que un globo se desinfla en tu interior, dejando un vacío que no puedes llenar con nada, un vacío que antes no estaba ahí.

Aquello era contra lo que tan duramente había estado luchando desde que escuchó el rumor, segundo tras segundo, sintiendo el bichito crecer por dentro. Porque nada tenía sentido, ni que Momoshiro quisiera invitarla a salir ni que Ryoma lo hubiera golpeado en una especie de ataque de celos. Es más, lo segundo tenía incluso menos sentido que lo primero. Y aún así, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella? Ilusionándose en vano, alimentando la esperanza de que tal vez solo porque los _tal vez_ existen, los tal vez son una posibilidad en el mundo real.

Negó con la cabeza. No quería, no quería tener esperanza, ¿pero qué hacer cuando era la esperanza la que se aferraba a ella?

-.-

«Así que Momoshiro de verdad tiene un ojo morado», fue lo primero que Ryoma pensó al entrar a los camarines esa tarde.

Saludó de forma general a todo el mundo, dejó el bolso sobre una de las bancas y entró a cambiarse en silencio. Al salir, solo había alguien más con él, lo que ciertamente le resultó sospechoso. Parecía que los habían dejado a solas a propósito. Que conveniente.

—¿Qué pasa con ese ojo morado, Momo? —preguntó a secas, sin mirarlo siquiera, mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso.

—Me peleé con alguien —replicó el otro, tardándose deliberadamente unos quince segundos en responder.

—¿No me digas que Tachibana se enteró de que sigues acosando a su hermana? —se burló, todavía sin mirarlo, esta vez cerrando el bolso sin haber sacado nada de él.

—Ja ja ja. Muy gracioso, Echizen. Solo choqué con un tipo de otra escuela, nos pusimos a discutir y me golpeó, nada más. ¿Por qué el interés?

Ryoma se puso muy derecho y lo miró en silencio.

—Ahhh —suspiró el otro—. ¿No me digas que ya escuchaste el rumor? ¿Qué digo? Seguro que lo escuchaste. Sabía que ese chico, Satoshi, estaba escuchando cuando le dije a Eiji.

El menor afianzó el agarre sobre su raqueta.

—Pero bueno, solo es un tonto rumor, ¿verdad? No dejes que te afecte —sonrió Momoshiro, caminando finalmente hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué parte? —la pregunta de Echizen, directa al punto, lo hizo frenarse en seco.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué parte es un rumor?

—¿Crees que hay algo de cierto? Ni siquiera sé qué variante del rumor escuchaste.

—Bueno, es cierto que tienes un ojo morado, ¿cómo relacionó Horio eso con lo _otro_?

—¿Qué otro, Echizen?

—Lo de que quieres invitar a salir a Ryuzaki.

—Como dije, seguramente me escuchó cuando se lo dije a Eiji.

—Mientes.

—¿Qué?

—A ti te gusta esa chica de la Fudomine.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que está molestándote, Echizen? ¿Podrías ser más claro?

—Me molesta que la gente ande diciendo que yo te golpeé porque tú quieres invitar a salir a Ryuzaki. Tú ni siquiera quieres invitarla a salir, ¿entonces por qué dejaste que Horio te escuchara decir algo así?

—Bueno, porque tal vez quiero hacerlo. Sakuno-chan es una chica muy linda, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? —preguntó con una sonrisa holgada y un tono que sugería lo evidente que resultaba lo que estaba diciendo; una pizca de diversión bailaba al fondo de sus ojos a pesar del cariz cada vez más serio que iba adquiriendo la conversación.

—Mi opinión no importa.

—¿Entonces por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?

—Simplemente no quiero que ella se haga una idea equivocada.

—En ese caso, deberías decírselo.

Momoshiro echó un vistazo a la mano de Ryoma, cuyos nudillos se habían tornado blancos producto de la fuerza con la que sostenía la raqueta a pesar de que su expresión permanecía casi inmutable, como si estuviera desconectado de su propio cuerpo. El control sobre sus emociones resultaba notable.

—Escucha, Echizen. Si esto se trata de ti, teniendo algún tipo de interés en Ryuzaki, solo dímelo y me haré a un lado. La chica de un amigo desde luego está prohibida.

—Nunca he dicho que… —intentó protestar, a la defensiva.

Momo no se lo permitió.

—Lo sé, pero créeme. Cualquiera que te viera ahora diría que estás celoso, así que estoy asumiendo que existe una pequeña posibilidad de que eso sea cierto y te interese Ryuzaki. Si eso es así, dímelo.

Ryoma aflojó el agarre sobre la raqueta abriendo y cerrando la mano un par de veces sin llegar a soltarla.

Parecía un enfrentamiento real, uno de esos que habían tenido millones de veces en las canchas pero llevado a otro terreno. Realmente se sentía como uno, pero demasiadas cosas estaban predeterminadas en esa conversación como para que lo fueran, y aún así, la rigidez de sus posturas y sus miradas eran las de dos personas sosteniendo una discusión.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta y se asomó. Se trataba de Tezuka que luego de mirar a cada uno, percibiendo la tensión, esa especie de hilo tirante que iba desde Echizen hacia Momoshiro, decidió cortarlo.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen todavía aquí? El entrenamiento ya comenzó.

—Tezuka —barbotó Momo.

—Capitán —lo imitó Ryoma.

—Nosotros estábamos…

—No me importa lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, pensé que era obvio —les dijo con una ceja enarcada—. Solo muevan sus traseros hacia las canchas, ahora.

Los dos avanzaron al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta y se detuvieron al ver al otro hacer lo mismo, casi como si fueran reflejos mutuos.

—Tú primero, Echizen —dijo Momoshiro, extendiendo una mano hacia adelante.

—De ninguna manera. Los _superiores_ primero —replicó el otro, usando un tono que sugería todo menos respeto al reconocerle la calidad de superior.

—Déjense de tonterías y salgan de una vez —los regañó Tezuka, y Momo terminó saliendo primero al darse cuenta de que Ryoma, terco como era, no cedería de ninguna manera.

Afuera lo esperaba el resto del equipo, ansiosos por saber el resultado del plan.

—¿Entonces _ochibi _no te dijo nada? —preguntó Eiji, decepcionado tras la breve explicación de Momo mientras se dedicaban a trotar—. ¿Nada que confirme que le guste Saku-chan?

—No, Tezuka nos interrumpió antes de que llegáramos a esa parte, aunque tampoco puedo garantizar que hubiera soltado algo, ya lo conocen, pero yo diría que se veía bastante celoso…

—Por lo tanto seguimos moviéndonos sobre especulaciones —dijo Oishi, como queriendo advertirles que no se hicieran ilusiones, las cosas seguían igual que antes—. Momoshiro, ¿qué tan lejos piensas llevar el asunto del rumor?

—¿A qué te refieres, Oishi-senpai? —preguntó el menor, sin perder el ritmo de trote.

Parecían un cardumen desplazándose por el cambio de temporada hacia aguas más cálidas, todos corriendo demasiado juntos, salvo por Ryoma que llevaba su propio ritmo.

—A que a menos que lo detengas ahora o invites a salir a Ryuzaki, todo el mundo seguirá hablando del tema y puede adquirir dimensiones inimaginables. ¿Quién sabe que podrían llegar a inventar?

—Bueno, no puedo invitar a salir a Sakuno, porque eso podría ser…ya saben, incómodo para ella y no quiero que piense que de verdad me interesa de ese modo. Además, estoy seguro de que sabe lo que siento por Ann, así que tampoco sería muy factible que me creyera.

—Pero eso no significa que no puedas hablar con ella —intervino Fuji, que hasta el momento era el que iba más atrás, adelantándose en ese momento para estar a la altura del resto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, creo que Sakuno-chan se merece una explicación, deberías decirle que lamentas lo del rumor. Después de todo, Echizen no tiene por qué saber de qué están hablando.

—Brillante —murmuró Momo—. De esa manera Ryoma creerá que le estoy pidiendo salir o algo así, y luego me haré cargo del rumor para que deje de crecer.

Al término de la práctica Momoshiro y Ryoma fueron los primeros en salir de los camarines, aunque ninguno le habría reconocido al otro la razón del apuro.

El primero, aprovechándose de haber salido primero y llevar una ligera ventaja, caminó directo hacia la salida, más específicamente hacia el punto donde se hallaba Ryuzaki.

Al llegar a su lado se volteó un poco, solo lo necesario para poder observar por el rabillo del ojo a Echizen, quien solo un par de pasos por detrás, se detuvo, cuadró los hombros y alteró ligeramente el camino que había seguido hasta ese momento, doblando hacia la derecha para pasar por el lado de él y la chica sin dirigirles ni una sola mirada y menos aún alguna palabra de despedida.

—Sakuno-chan —saludó Momo, viendo enseguida que las mejillas de la menor se teñían de carmín.

—Momoshiro-senpai —contestó haciendo una venia.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre el rumor que anda rondando por la escuela. Imagino que ya lo habrás oído…

—Sí…

—De verdad no sé cómo surgió —mintió, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse ante sus propias palabras a causa de lo que, supuso, se trataba de remordimiento; supo entonces con certeza que lo correcto era cortarlo de raíz—. Yo… tuve un altercado con un chico de otra escuela y por eso tengo un moretón en el ojo, pero por alguna razón alguien se inventó que peleé con Ryoma y ahora todos…

—Momoshiro-senpai —lo interrumpió Sakuno, educadamente—. No tiene que darme explicaciones, sé que no fue culpa suya.

Momo suspiró, sintiéndose ligeramente aliviado, o más bien todo lo aliviado que podía sentirse sabiendo que aquel montaje sí había sido cosa suya.

—De todos modos quería aclararte que todo ha sido un malentendido. Eres una chica muy linda, Sakuno-chan, pero yo estoy interesado en alguien más.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. No pasa nada —añadió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El chico vio que un par de lágrimas nacían en sus ojos.

—¿De verdad está bien? No pensé que…

Ella negó, permitiendo con eso que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas en un camino silencioso.

—No lloro porque no esté interesado en mí. Nunca hubiera creído que era verdad…

—¿Esto es por Echizen?

Los ojos de Sakuno se dilataron por la sorpresa.

—¿Tan…evidente es? —susurró.

Lo sabía, sabía que no era la persona más disimulada con sus sentimientos, no porque fuera un libro abierto en general, sino porque cada vez que Ryoma aparecía frente a ella era incapaz de controlar sus emociones y éstas de alguna forma brotaban en su rostro. Sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, una sonrisa boba se formaba en sus labios, comenzaba a tartamudear y las manos le temblaban, pero esperaba, quizás ingenuamente, que sus senpais no lo hubieran notado.

—No, no…es solo que…

—¿Saku-chan? ¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó Eiji.

Al levantar la vista, Sakuno vio que todos los titulares estaban ahí. Genial, esto era lo que le faltaba.

—No es nada, no es nada… —se apresuró a decir—. Solo me acordé de algo triste.

—¿Sabes lo que me ayuda a mí cuando estoy triste? —preguntó el pelirrojo—. Pensar en algo feliz. Dime cuál es el recuerdo más feliz que tengas…

—Etto… no, no estoy segura…

—Entonces te diré el mío. Una vez, cuando tenía cinco años, me encontré un perrito en la calle…

Y así Eiji se largó a hablar largo y tendido, sin que nadie quisiera ni se atreviera a interrumpirlo, pues al fin y al cabo logró sacarle una sonrisa a Sakuno.

Momoshiro no pudo evitar ver la escena un poco desde afuera, como si contemplara un cuadro feliz que alguien había pintado, y se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Tal vez Oishi tenía razón y no debían entrometerse en la vida de Echizen, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido mantenerse al margen y dejar al destino hacer su tarea, si es que éste tenía un plan para ellos, pero ya lo habían hecho, ya se habían entrometido y quizás hasta ahora solo hubieran empeorado las cosas, el problema era que no podían abandonar. Del mismo modo en que no abandonas un partido por más que tu contrincante te esté dando una paliza, no podían dejar la misión a medias. No era solo cuestión de dignidad, y puede que la analogía no fuera la mejor, pero si realmente habían estropeado las cosas, tenían que hallar una forma de arreglarlas.

Porque cuando ya rompiste algo, lo único que puedes hacer es componerlo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Nuevo capítulo y Sakuno sigue sufriendo, pero los titulares están empeñados en arreglarlo, ¿lo conseguirán? Se aceptan apuestas jajaja

Gracias a quienes comentaron en el anterior: **Jeamie Soraya, daii91alm, dm99, Mumi Evans Elric, Sakura Chiii y Vigrid.**

Me hace mucha ilusión leer sus impresiones.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	8. Plan E

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Príncipe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo._

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Plan E**_

—_**Toda relación inicia con una conversación**__**—**_

Para alivio de los titulares, así como de Ryoma y Sakuno, el día siguiente comenzó con un nuevo y jugoso rumor que desbancó al anterior y libró a Momoshiro de tener que arreglar las cosas o dar más explicaciones, porque la conversación con Tachibana Kippei, quien lo esperaba en la entrada de la secundaria al término de la práctica, no fue fácil. El chico se había enterado del rumor falso y venía a advertirle muy cordialmente que no se atreviera a jugar con su hermana.

Momoshiro creía que nunca sería capaz de olvidar la sensación que experimentó al verlo de pie junto a las rejas. Una imagen errónea. No solo su uniforme desentonaba con el de Seigaku, sino todo él. Estaba mal, aquello estaba mal. Así que se detuvo, quedándose tan tieso como una tabla, y por supuesto los demás titulares se voltearon al darse cuenta de que faltaba uno entre el grupo, y para rematar, uno de los más parlanchines cuya ausencia se sentía siempre al instante. Ellos no habían identificado al chico de la otra escuela, por lo que se voltearon hacia su compañero de equipo y luego de vuelta hacia la entrada siguiendo el curso de su mirada.

—Oh, oh —susurró Eiji apenas, un sonido que bien pudo ser obra del viento.

Kaoru fue el único que se atrevió a hablar, rompiendo la tensión del momento.

—Mira eso, Momoshiro. El hermano de tu novia te espera.

Tan aterrado estaba el pobre chico, que ni siquiera fue capaz de responder a la pulla, lo que frustró más que una respuesta tenaz a la conocida serpiente.

—Bien, vamos a seguir caminando —intervino Oishi, regresando sobre sus pasos para jalar ligeramente a Momo del brazo, quien se dejó guiar como un zombi—. No solucionas nada quedándote de pie acá, hay que ver qué quiere…y si es lo que todos creemos que es, tendrás que darle una explicación. Una muy buena explicación, así que vuelve a tus sentidos.

La madre de Seigaku habló y el subordinado obedeció.

Tachibana los saludó a todos y de inmediato dejó claras sus intenciones, pidiendo a los demás que se retiraran, por lo que a los titulares no les quedó más remedio que hacer caso.

—Nos vemos mañana, Momo —se despidió Eiji, gesticulando exageradamente para hacerle saber que los llamara si algo ocurría.

Probablemente todos se enteraron del mensaje del pelirrojo menos el que debía hacerlo.

Lo único que todo el mundo vio fue al par de estudiantes de escuelas enemigas intercambiar un par de palabras en un tono normal. No hubo discusión ni menos se fueron a los golpes, ¿pero qué decía el nuevo rumor? Que Kippei se había ido a disculpar por haberle pegado el día anterior al verlo coquetear descaradamente con su hermana.

Y _voil__à__,_ así es como consigues que una secundaria entera se olvide de un rumor. Lo único que necesitas es un nuevo blanco y Tachibana, sin saberlo, se los dio en bandeja de plata.

En consecuencia, todo regresó a la normalidad, o más o menos.

—No lo sé, ¿una nueva encerrona? Puede que cayeran la otra vez, pero eso fue porque Ryuzaki confió en mí y ella es más ingenua. A Eiji le costó lo suyo atraer a Echizen —alegó Oishi, cuando la práctica de ese día estaba por acabar.

—Sí, pero ahora tenemos una buena excusa, solo hay que mandar a los dos a guardar las pelotas de tenis sin que vean al otro. Es tan normal que no podrán sospechar —siguió defendiendo Momo la idea.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no tendría por qué no funcionar —dijo Inui.

—Sí, eso es lo que han dicho desde que empezamos con esto —murmuró Oishi, sarcástico—. ¿Qué más da? Las cosas están tan mal entre esos dos que no podemos empeorarlas, ¿cierto?

—No, definitivamente no —convino Eiji para terminar de convencer a su compañero de dobles al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por detrás del cuello.

—¿Todos de acuerdo entonces? —preguntó Fuji con las manos en la cintura.

—¡Hai! —el asentimiento fue general, tan entusiasta como si se tratara de una actividad extraprogramática cualquiera en lugar de la vida amorosa de Ryoma.

—Me gustaría saber en que será que están de acuerdo…

—Tez-Tezuka-buchou —tartamudeó Kaoru, que estaba de espaldas y por lo tanto fue el que sintió la voz del capitán justo en la nuca.

—¡En correr diez vueltas! —se apresuró a replicar animosamente Eiji alzando un brazo al cielo.

—Que sean veinte —dictaminó Tezuka.

Nadie replicó.

Media hora más tarde Oishi y Fuji se apresuraron a recoger las pelotas, ahuyentando a los principiantes que normalmente se encargaban de esa tarea bajo el pretexto de que debían hacerse cargo debido a un castigo impuesto por Sumire. Los menores no iban a rebatir —estaban felices de poder irse antes—, ni menos cuestionar las palabras de dos senpais y titulares.

Segundo acto: Oishi y Fuji se encaminaron tranquilamente hacia la bodega de las pelotas.

—¡Oishi, Fuji! —empezó a gritar Eiji desde afuera de los camarines—. ¡Tienen que venir, es una emergencia, _nya_!

—Eiji, solo un momento, estamos ocupados acá.

—¡No, vengan ahora!

—Ah, ¿qué podemos hacer? —le preguntó Oishi a Fuji, que se limitó a sonreír, antes de posar su mirada _casualmente _en Ryuzaki, de pie en su lugar habitual detrás de la reja de alambre—. Aquí vamos otra vez…

Se acercaron a la chica y la saludaron como de costumbre, aceptando su venia en respuesta.

—Ryuzaki-chan, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

—Claro, Oishi-senpai —asintió ella, feliz de poder ayudar en algo.

—Eiji está por allá gritando que nos necesita urgente… ¿podrías llevar estas pelotas a la bodega por mí? Ya sabes cómo es él, siempre exagera y dice que me necesita ahora mismo.

—Por supuesto, no habrá problema —aceptó, recibiendo la canasta del sub-capitán para proceder a mirar a Fuji con una expresión dubitativa.

—No te preocupes, pequeña Sakuno, yo me llevaré estas y haré que alguien más las lleve para allá.

—¡De acuerdo!

Ambos vieron a la servicial muchachita alejarse y se encaminaron rápidamente hacia los camarines.

—Sigue sintiéndose mal hacerte esto a Ryuzaki-chan —farfulló Oishi antes de que entraran.

—Ryoma-kun, tengo una emergencia familiar, ¿podrías por favor llevar esto a la bodega de pelotas? No me da tiempo de cambiarme, debo agarrar mis cosas e irme —la actuación de Fuji fue tan convincente que hasta el resto de los titulares se preocuparon.

Cualquier otra persona en el mundo —qué digo mundo, cualquier otra persona en el universo—, hubiera aceptado sin chistar, preocupado por la emergencia de quien a estas alturas ya debería considerar más que un compañero y camarada, un verdadero amigo. Pero no Ryoma. Él se limitó a pestañear, tomarse unos segundos demás y señalarse a sí mismo con escepticismo.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

Si bien su tono no era el de un niño resentido, la clase de tono que usa el hermano menor que está aburrido de que los mayores se aprovechen de él, no dejaba de sonar hastiado. Sabía que si no hubiera puesto los puntos sobre las _íes_ desde su primer día en Seigaku, por más que fuera talentoso en el tenis se hubiera convertido en la mascota del grupo o algo por el estilo.

Habiendo tantos de ellos, ¿por qué tenía que ir precisamente él?

—Vamos, Echizen. Eres el único que está vestido —le explicó Fuji con toda serenidad.

Ryoma se volteó hacia uno y otro lado. O el tiempo se había ralentizado o los otros se movían lento a propósito, estaba bien que él fuera normalmente el primero en marcharse, pero a esa altura ya todos deberían haber estado al menos en pantalones. Entrecerró los ojos, berrinchudo y desconfiado.

—Está bien, si no quieres, yo…—intentó decir el mayor, antes de que el otro le arrebatara la cesta de las manos, casi arrancándole los brazos en el proceso.

«Para que luego digan que soy un insensible», pensó.

—Yo la llevaré. Vete rápido, Fuji-senpai —dijo antes de salir de los camarines.

En el interior de ellos, una vez que el menor los abandonó todos compartieron una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-.-

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué no enciende? —se preguntó Sakuno, presionando una y otra vez el interruptor sin obtener ni una pequeña chispa de luz—. Se debe haber descompuesto…

¿Cómo iba saber ella que los titulares habían malogrado el sistema de electricidad poco antes del término de la práctica? Bah, seguro que desconectar unos cuantos cables no produciría ningún problema serio. Y si no, no había testigos que los incriminaran, en otras palabras el crimen perfecto.

—Bueno, solo vamos a dejarlo por aquí —susurró, introduciéndose con cautela a la habitación, tratando de no pisar nada que la pudiera hacer tropezar y ayudándose con la poca luz que entraba desde afuera.

Cuando uno tiende a ser torpe hasta límites insospechados, cualquier medida de precaución puede resultar insuficiente.

Pero justo en ese momento, mientras ella se movía sigilosa como un ninja, alguien abrió la puerta con violencia, sobresaltándola. ¿Y cuál fue el resultado? Soltó un grito que estalló en los tímpanos de esa persona y desde luego dejó caer la canasta, llenando el cuarto del sonido constante de las pelotas al rebotar por el suelo, lo que terminó causando —sí, lo adivinaron—, que la chica tropezara y cayera.

—¿Quién está ahí? —gruño Ryoma, sabiendo que se trataba de una chica—. ¿Ryu…?

Sin terminar de hablar, se volvió en redondo sobre sus talones, queriendo salir. Pero era demasiado tarde. El pensamiento le llegó un segundo demasiado tarde, pues para entonces la puerta se cerró justo frente a sus narices.

Dejó caer la canasta con fuerza al suelo, causando que algunas pelotas se salieran y rebotaran por el cuarto hasta detenerse y quedar desparramadas por él.

¿Se podía ser tan tonto para caer en la trampa de unos chicos aún más tontos que él?

No, Ryoma no se consideraba tonto, pero había caído, y su primer instinto fue lanzarse a aporrear la puerta mientras les gritaba a los estúpidos de sus senpais, uno por uno, que abrieran-la-maldita-puerta-de-una-vez, asustando todavía más a una desconcertada Sakuno que seguía en el suelo. Por desgracia para él, los titulares que eran los únicos que aún rondaban por ahí, se hicieron los sordos y decidieron marcharse.

—¿No será mucho dejarlos ahí hasta mañana? —preguntó la voz de la conciencia, alías Oishi, todavía sintiendo remordimiento por lo que habían hecho.

—No —contestó Momo, relajado—. Estarán bien, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? No es como que Echizen se vaya aprovechar de Ryuzaki y se conviertan en padres adolescentes o algo así.

Todos sonrieron ante su mala broma.

—¿Se imaginan? _Sumiresita _mataría a _ochibi_.

—Y de paso a nosotros —añadió Kawamura—. Seguro que descubriría que estuvimos implicados y nos haría pagar.

Todos se estremecieron de solo pensarlo. Por suerte Ryoma no era esa clase de chico.

Finalmente, luego de un par de minutos gritando, el chico se dio por vencido y apoyó la frente contra la puerta.

—¿Ryoma? —preguntó la voz de Ryuzaki desde algún lugar de la habitación, recordándole súbitamente que se encontraba ahí con él.

—Ryuzaki —quiso maldecirla también a ella por haber caído, pero solo era una chiquilla tonta que no veía lo que estaba frente a sus narices, la culpa era toda suya, no de ella—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí.

—¿Dónde es aquí? Por si no te has dado cuenta, está oscuro y no puedo ver nada —le reprochó.

—Yo… tampoco puedo ver nada —barbotó ella.

Ryoma suspiró, intentando pensar en algo. Necesitaban luz, ¿de dónde podían obtener luz si estaban ahí encerrados? Seguramente los senpais habían desconectado el sistema eléctrico y él se había dejado el celular en los camarines.

—Por casualidad, no tienes tu celular aquí, ¿verdad?

—N-no, lo dejé en mi taquilla junto al resto de mis cosas.

—Brillante —soltó con sarcasmo y procedió a pasarse una mano por el cabello.

Entonces tuvo una idea. Tal vez de tanto mover la cabeza sus neuronas finalmente hicieron sinapsis.

—Ya sé lo que haremos. Necesito llegar a la otra esquina y no tengo ni puta idea de dónde estás, así que solo quédate quieta y grita si te piso, ¿está bien?

—¿Qué? —preguntó alarmada.

No, no era un plan perfecto, ¿pero quién decía que tenía que serlo?

—Solo hazme caso.

—D-de acuerdo.

Ryoma empezó a moverse sigilosamente, de manera muy similar a la que lo había hecho ella momentos antes, mientras palpaba el aire frente a él con las manos, esperando llegar al otro lado, hazaña que logró luego de un par de minutos que le resultaron eternos, y para fortuna de ambos, sin lesionar a Ryuzaki. Lo último que necesitaba era que se pusiera a gritar de nuevo, o peor, a llorar.

Deslizó la mano por la pared hasta que dio con un cordón y lo jaló. Entonces, de golpe, una luz se encendió, iluminando vagamente el pequeño cuarto en el que estaban. Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para acostumbrar la vista a la nueva iluminación y buscar a la chica.

—¿Ryuzaki? —preguntó a la nada, y efectivamente ahí estaba, de rodillas en mitad de la habitación y mirándolo con confusión.

Claramente no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te… —se detuvo al darse cuenta de que acababa de sonar preocupado; él, preocupado, ¡qué locura! —. …lastimaste? —preguntó apartando la mirada.

—Creo que estoy bien —susurró apoyando ambas manos en el suelo para poder incorporarse.

Estaba un poco adolorida y seguramente sus blancas rodillas tendrían feos moretones al día siguiente, pero al menos no se había roto nada. Solo se trataba una tonta caída que agregar a la lista que arrastraba desde niña.

—Ah, Ryoma…—lo llamó, sonando asustada.

—¿Qué?

—Detrás de ti…

—¿Detrás…? —preguntó intentando voltearse a mirar por sobre su hombro.

—¡No mires!

—¿Qué es? ¿Una araña?

—No, ¡se mueve! —y se puso a gritar de nuevo mientras corría hacia el otro lado de la habitación, logrando milagrosamente no tropezar en el camino.

—¿Pero qué demonios…?

Cuando Ryoma finalmente se dio la vuelta, descubrió a una grande y horrible polilla rodeando la ampolleta. Qué sorpresa, Ryuzaki se escapaba del cliché de la araña, ella le tenía miedo a las polillas. _Ja ja ja._

Tragó espeso, comenzando a retroceder.

Ryuzaki seguía en su esquina, volteada hacia la pared y cubriéndose la cara con las manos como si así fuera a arreglar algo.

—¿La mataste? —la escuchó barbotar.

—Bueno, no exactamente…

—¡¿Entonces qué esperas?! —le gritó, sonando más demandante de lo que había sonado nunca en su vida.

—Digamos que yo también le tengo _un poco _de _asco _a las polillas —reconoció él en un susurro ronco.

Sakuno eligió ese momento para quitarse las manos de la cara y mirarlo horrorizada.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces qué haremos?

—Dije que les tengo un poco de asco, nada más. Yo me encargaré, tú solo quédate ahí y no mires.

La chica asintió débilmente, pero antes de que se diera vuelta otra vez, la polilla se movió y surgió el caos.

Los gritos de ambos formaron una espontánea y desafinada sinfonía mientras Ryoma corría hacia Ryuzaki, vaya saber uno por qué, después de todo nuestra mente funciona de maneras extrañas cuando estamos ante algo que nos aterra; perdón, que nos causa un ligero, _ligerísimo, _asco. Solo algo de repulsión. Porque Echizen Ryoma no le tenía miedo a unos tontos e insignificantes insectos, no señor, pero ahí estaba, gritando a coro con Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Fuera y muy cerca del cuarto de las pelotas, un alma, una única alma aún rondaba por las canchas. Se trataba de Horio, que con sus ahora cinco años de experiencia en el tenis, había presentido que algo andaba mal. Sumire-sensei definitivamente no castigaría a Fuji-senpai y Oishi-senpai mandándolos a buscar pelotas, menos al último que era su consentido.

Por eso él andaba por ahí, todavía dándole vueltas a ese asunto en busca de una respuesta a tan grande misterio del universo, cuando escuchó los gritos y decidió en el acto correr hacia el lugar del cual provenían.

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe. Alguien, no importaba quién, ¡estaban salvados!

Pero cuando Ryoma reunió el valor suficiente para mirar, se encontró con un sonrojado Horio bajo el dintel de la puerta sin entender por qué hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que el chico estaba viendo y cómo probablemente acababa de interpretarlo —él y Ryuzaki apoltronados contra una pared, juntos, muy juntos, gritando—, y quiso darse cabezazos.

Vale, lo de que estuvieran gritando era raro, pero quitando eso lo demás no admitía demasiadas interpretaciones, y menos para una mente tan simple como la de Satoshi Horio. Chico más chica abrazados en un cuarto semi oscuro. Le quedó claro que él salía sobrando.

—Lo-lo lamento, yo no vi nada…

—No, esto no es lo que… —fue todo lo tuvo tiempo de decir Ryoma antes de que el otro cerrara la puerta de un portazo y se fuera corriendo—… parece… ¡la puerta, la puerta solo abre desde afuera! —gritó, pero no sirvió nada.

¿Y la polilla?

Ya no estaba a la vista.

—¿Ryoma? —preguntó Sakuno con ese tono tan odioso que usaba siempre y que a él le gustaba de un extraño modo que no llegaba a explicarse y que nunca, nunca reconocería en voz alta.

—¡Cállate! —gritó él, consciente de que nada de eso era culpa de la chica pero demasiado cabreado como para que le importara—. Solo cállate y aléjate de mí, Ryuzaki —añadió antes de proceder a sentarse donde estaba.

Sakuno, tan confundida como triste por tal reacción, no pudo más que alejarse hacia el otro extremo del cuarto y sentarse en el suelo también, con la espalda contra la pared y abrazándose las piernas con los brazos.

—Lo siento —susurró al cabo de unos segundos.

Ryoma levanto la cabeza y la miró. Ryuzaki era rara. Alguna vez se había preguntado si tenía una condición genética o algo que la hacía disculparse cada tanto. Tal vez se trataba de un TOC y no podía pasar más de cierto tiempo sin decirlo incluso cuando no todo podía ser su culpa.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando? —preguntó a regañadientes, no estando seguro de si iniciar una conversación era buena idea o no, pero sintiendo suficiente curiosidad como para arriesgarse a quedar atrapado en una charla insustancial.

—Por Karupin, y también por esto, creo.

El chico bufó.

—Por lo primero ya te habías disculpado, y sobre esto, ¿qué crees exactamente que es esto y por que sería tu culpa?

—No lo sé, pero te veías molesto así que debo haber hecho algo que te molestó. Y en cuanto a Karupin…bueno, sé que me disculpé antes, solo que tú no aceptaste mis disculpas.

—Las acepto ahora, ¿está bien? Y respecto a este…incidente, puedes guardártelas. No es tu culpa.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo más?

—Que sea rápido.

—¿Cómo sabías que esa luz estaba ahí?

—Llevo tres años en el equipo, conozco todo de las canchas y sus alrededores.

—Pero… ¿cómo funciona si las otras luces no encienden?

Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

—Es un sistema antiguo, funciona con baterías o algo, es independiente de la red eléctrica.

—Ya veo.

Se sumieron en un ligero y agradable silencio, incluso soporífero. A esa hora probablemente ya habrían estado en casa. ¿Se preocuparían sus familias? ¿Irían por ellos?

_Si, señora Echizen. Sé que esto es repentino, pero Ryoma va ayudarme con mi clase de inglés, espero que no le moleste que pase esta noche conmigo. Cuidaré de él, _le decía Momoshiro a Rinko casi en ese mismo momento por teléfono.

—¿Ryoma? —preguntó Sakuno luego de unos minutos de silencio.

El chico, que había apoyado la cabeza contra la pared y cerrado los ojos intentando imaginar que estaba en un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento, vio interrumpida su fantasía pero no la miró.

—¿Mmm?

—Puedes estar tranquilo. No le diré a los senpais de tu miedo a las polillas.

No hubo respuesta, no una verbal, pero cuando Sakuno se volvió a mirarlo y vio una suave sonrisa delineada en sus labios, pensó que aquella respuesta valía más que cualquier puñado de palabras que le hubiera dedicado el chico alguna vez.

Segundos más tarde la puerta volvió a abrirse y Sumire se asomó por ella.

-.-

El nuevo rumor que se esparció tan rápido como la pólvora, después de todo _qué mejor fósforo que Horio_, decía que Ryoma y Sakuno habían sido vistos en el armario de las pelotas, muy juntos y cariñosos.

«Cariñosos», pensó Ryoma con fastidio cuando el rumor llegó a sus oídos. ¿Qué parte de estar gritando como enajenados le pareció a Satoshi que era cariñosa? No estaban besándose, ni tan siquiera tocándose…bueno, sí, podría decirse que estaban abrazados, no voluntariamente pero abrazados. Y aún así, de eso, a estar en una actitud _cariñosa, _había un mundo —óiganlo bien—, un mundo de diferencia.

«Cariñosos», siguió farfullando para sí el resto del día.

Pero el rumor no cuajó mucho. Después de todo, los supuestos "amantes secretos" ni siquiera se hablaban.

«Es por el bien de los dos», se dijo Ryoma cuando ignoró el saludo que le dirigió Ryuzaki en el salón.

Un incendio no se apaga precisamente echando más leña al fuego, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Lo que necesitaban en esos momentos era un poco de agua. No obstante, algunos de los titulares los vieron intercambiar una que otra mirada subrepticia a lo largo del día y concluyeron que podían no decirse nada, pero algo había cambiado desde la tarde anterior. El ambiente entre ellos ya no se sentía tan tenso.

—Quizás solo necesiten un empujoncito más —razonó Inui esa tarde en los camarines.

—Por primera vez creo que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes —dijo Oishi—. Ryoma-kun y Ryuzaki-chan… definitivamente algo cambió entre ellos. Creo que sí puede haber algo.

—Muy bien, porque tengo un plan.

—¿De qué se trata, Inui-senpai? —preguntó Kawamura.

El aludido se puso frente a la pizarra y sacó una carpeta llena de papeles de esas con las que solía cargar.

—Según mis investigaciones, Echizen tiene casi un promedio perfecto excepto por una asignatura.

—Japonés —adivinó Momo—. A Ryoma le fastidia japonés así que nunca estudia. Lo habla perfecto, pero comete errores de gramática que necesitan práctica.

—Exactamente. ¿Y a quién creen que se le da muy bien esa asignatura?

—¿Sakuno-chan? —adivinó, esta vez, Eiji.

—Por supuesto —convino Momoshiro, sin esperar la confirmación de Inui—. Siendo la nieta de Sumire-sensei no me extraña nada que tenga que ser excelente en todas sus materias. Si es solo la mitad de exigente como abuela que como entrenadora, siento lástima por ella.

—Sí, aunque curiosamente es el segundo lugar de su clase —dijo Inui.

—¿Y quién es el primero?

—Echizen.

—¿Cómo? ¿No dijiste que es un desastre en Japonés?

—Sí, pero sus otras notas son tan buenas que lo compensan.

—Un momento, ¿tienes las notas de Echizen? —preguntó Momoshiro con un tic en el ojo, nadie estuvo seguro de si por el hecho de que Ryoma fuera el primero de su clase aún detestando tanto los estudios y pasándose todo el día en la cancha, o por la pregunta que acababa de hacer cuya respuesta podía llegar a ser muy… _perturbadora. _

—Desde luego. Tengo las notas de todos ustedes.

—¿Y las de Ryuzaki-chan?

—También.

—¿Cómo las conseguiste?

—Mis fuentes y métodos son secretos. Solo digamos que…los profesores confían en mí —dijo con aire misterioso.

—Bueno, ya veo dónde quieren llegar con todo esto —intervino Kawamura—. Si logramos que Ryuzaki-chan sea tutora de Ryoma tendrán que pasar al menos una o dos horas juntos a la semana y eso podría ablandar un poco las cosas entre ellos…

—¿Pero cómo haremos eso exactamente? Quiero decir, lograr que un maestro le ponga una tutora a Echizen, y que esa tutora sea Ryuzaki —comentó Kaoru con escepticismo.

Todas las miradas viajaron hacia Inui, presintiendo o esperando que tuviera la respuesta.

—Bueno, como dije, los profesores confían en mí y debemos tener algo en cuenta. Todos, como titulares, sabemos que uno de los requisitos para seguir siéndolo es mantener un promedio por sobre la media.

—Pero Echizen cumple con ese requisito —rebatió Oishi—. Si lo que nos dijiste es cierto, y no estoy dudando de ti, su promedio seguramente estará muy por encima de la media.

—Sí, esa es la cosa con los promedios, Oishi. Son variables, solo cambias un número y el resultado final se ve alterado.

Todos lo observaron alarmados. ¿Estaba sugiriendo hackear el sistema de la escuela para cambiar el promedio de Ryoma? Si alguien era capaz de hacerlo, ese era precisamente él, pero… ¿de ahí a hacerlo en realidad?

—Echizen odia tanto esa asignatura que estoy seguro de que ni siquiera sabe su promedio. Por eso, si lo cambiamos un poco no notará la diferencia.

Sí, efectivamente lo estaba sugiriendo.

¿Y qué dijeron los demás?

La propuesta se aceptó por unanimidad.

-.-

Esto era una soberana estupidez. Ryoma rechinó los dientes y puso las manos sobre la mesa del profesor con toda la intención de rebatir una vez más la decisión de ponerle una tutora, pero el maestro arrastró la silla hacia atrás con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si se burlara —y él sabía que eso hacía, pues sus ojos parecían susurrar las palabras _te atrapé, Echizen_—, y tomando sus cosas, hizo una pequeña venia y se marchó.

Japonés era su peor asignatura, lo sabía. Pero tampoco era para morirse, estaba seguro de que su promedio no era tan bajo a pesar de que había ignorado sus últimas… ¿quién sabe? ¿ocho o diez boletas de notas? Sin embargo, ahí estaba, en el libro de clase, escrito de manera muy clara aparecía un 70. Su maestro se lo enseñó para regodearse en su miseria.

—Un setenta, Echizen. Tienes un setenta.

No, no se lo había dicho. Estaba en sus ojos, igual que la otra burla.

Inspiró y expiró intentando calmarse o terminaría golpeando a alguien.

—¿Ryoma?

Por supuesto, Ryuzaki para variar estaba a su lado en el peor momento. Es que definitivamente el universo tenía que odiarla para ponerla justo en su camino cuando él se encontraba más cabreado.

—¿Ryoma?

—¿Qué?

—Un setenta no es tan malo.

Esto era el colmo. ¿De verdad creía que estaba enfadado por haber sacado un setenta? ¡Por favor! Era más de lo que sacaba cualquiera de sus ineptos compañeros estudiando el doble que él, que no estudiada nada, solo para aclarar.

—Es malo si eso significa que tengo que tener una tutora y que mi puesto como titular peligra.

¡Él era japonés! Vale, mitad japonés, mitad estadounidense, pero tenía sangre japonesa, eso debía valer de algo. ¿Por qué tenía además que rendir esa asignatura como si tuviera que acreditar ser lo suficientemente japonés para vivir en Japón?

—Oh, tu puesto no peligra, Ryoma-kun. Un setenta es buena nota, solo pone tu promedio un poco por debajo de la media, pero podemos arreglarlo. Te ayudaré.

Ryoma se atrevió a mirarla de reojo. Estaba sonriendo, Ryuzaki estaba sonriendo y de un modo inexplicable, parte de su optimismo se le contagió un poquito.

Tenía razón. Un setenta era fácil de subir considerando que nunca estudiaba, no estaba de broma cuando lo dijo. Si estudiaba aunque fuera una o dos horas con ella a la semana, estaba seguro de que subiría su promedio lo suficiente.

—De acuerdo, nos vamos —asintió antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—Espera… ¿qué dijiste? ¿nos…?

El chico la miró por encima del hombro.

—Eres mi tutora. Te estoy invitando a casa para que me enseñes japonés —le explicó él como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años.

—Pe-pero, tengo que pedirle permiso a mi abuela y recoger mis cosas, no puedo…

—Papá se encargará. Sumire-sensei le tiene un gran cariño, estoy seguro de que no habrá problema. En cuanto a tus cosas, te acompañaré a buscarlas ahora. ¿Algo más?

Sakuno negó con la cabeza y decidió solo seguirlo. Al fin y al cabo, pasar una tarde con Ryoma, aunque fuera enseñándole japonés, no sonaba nada, nada mal.

-.-

—Bueno, entonces… como sabrás, hay distintas formas de saludar.

Ryoma rodó los ojos. Ambos estaban sentados frente al escritorio que se hallaba en su habitación, con los libros de japonés abiertos frente a ellos, iniciando la primera sesión de estudio.

Cerca, en algún punto de la casa, sabía que sus padres y Nanako probablemente estarían cuchicheando acerca de la "linda jovencita que lo ayudaría con los estudios"como su madre había dicho. Después de todo, su llegada había armado un gran revuelo. Lo entendía hasta cierto punto, porque era la primera vez que llevaba a una chica con él, pero eso no quitó que se apresurara a aclarar las cosas antes de que sacaran conclusiones erradas.

—Padre, madre, Nanako, ella es Ryuzaki, mi compañera de salón que por disposición del maestro me enseñará japonés. Ryuzaki, mis padres y mi prima, estoy seguro de que ya los conoces —fue la sucinta presentación antes de jalarla de la muñeca para llevarla a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Fue mientras corría hacía allí que escuchó el comentario de su madre: ¡pero qué linda jovencita!

—Ryuzaki, sé lo básico. Mi problema es con las oraciones más complejas, así que creo que podemos saltarnos eso de los saludos.

—Claro, lo lamento. Si es así, podríamos comenzar…

Un par de golpes interrumpieron el, a juicio de Ryoma, _muy interesante _parloteo de Ryuzaki.

—Adelante —dijo rodando los ojos otra vez.

Rinko se asomó por la puerta con una ensayada y encantadora sonrisa. ¡Qué predecible!

—Si van a estudiar, necesitan comer bien. Les traje algunos bocadillos —les dijo, introduciéndose en la habitación sin pedir permiso para ir a depositar la bandeja sobre la mesa, junto a sus libros y apuntes.

—Muchas gracias, señora Echizen —sonrió Sakuno.

—Pero qué jovencita tan educada y linda eres. Deberías traerla más seguido, Ryoma. Y gracias por ayudar a mi hijo, su japonés es muy bueno, pero es algo lento cuando se trata de poner las cosas por escrito…

—Madre —replicó Ryoma con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas y frotándose la frente con la muñeca—. Estamos ocupados aquí, ¿podrías dejarnos solos, por favor? —se notaba a leguas su esfuerzo por ser educado a pesar de todo.

—Desde luego, _honey_. Pero tendré que dejar la puerta abierta. Ustedes ya son grandecitos y no queremos _accidentes, _¿verdad? Bueno, suerte con el estudio —dijo justo antes de atravesar el umbral, dejando tras de sí un ambiente más tenso que una cuerda jalada por dos personas.

Y lo peor era que había usado esa burda y vergonzosa excusa solo para que ella y su padre pudieran escuchar de qué hablaban. Ryoma no era tonto.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar a Ryuzaki, vio que un violento sonrojo invadía sus mejillas.

—Ignora a mamá. Es como papá…no puede evitar ser como es. Solo están emocionados porque nunca traigo… —se detuvo justo antes de usar la palabra "chica", decidiendo en el acto sustituirla por otra—… a nadie a casa.

Pero Sakuno sabía que mentía, porque alguno de los titulares había tenido que visitarlo al menos una vez en tres años, ¿no? Por lo menos Momoshiro. Aún así se limitó a asentir. La situación ya era lo suficientemente incómoda como para añadirle algo más.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, vamos a comenzar de una vez —susurró Sakuno, volviendo a reacomodar la silla hacia el escritorio, seguida por Ryoma, quien también se había hecho hacia atrás ante la entrada de Rinko.

—Tu cabello me molesta.

La chica se giró a verlo con curiosidad y descubrió que, de hecho, tenía razón. No se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban hasta ese minuto, pero tal cercanía causaba que al inclinar la cabeza para mirar el libro su cabello rozara por accidente la mejilla de Ryoma.

—Lo lamento —susurró por treceava vez, y no, no era que el chico llevara una cuenta, sacando una banda elástica de su chaqueta para agarrarse el cabello en una cola descuidada de la cual algunos mechones se salvaron, cayendo sobre sus ojos junto al flequillo.

Los apartó con brusquedad y volteó a mirarlo, tal vez esperando su aprobación, pero su corazón se detuvo al ver que la observaba con una expresión extraña, como contemplativa, una expresión que ella no supo descifrar.

—¿Ryoma? ¿Hay algo más que te moleste? Me até el cabello, así que…

—Nada. Todo está bien, solo vamos a terminar con esto cuanto antes. Le prometí un partido a mi padre.

—Sí —asintió ella, con energía renovada, y volcándose nuevamente en su tarea de tutora.

Una hora más tarde ambos salieron de la habitación, ella porque ya debía irse a casa y él para acompañarla a la puerta, aunque con el pretexto de que su padre ya debía estarlo esperando en el patio.

Se encontraron con Karupin en la entrada, lo que hizo que Sakuno se detuviera un poco avergonzada. El gato había salido corriendo de la habitación de Ryoma con actitud airada nada más la vio entrar, es más, ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar a su dueño. Estaba claro que todavía no olvidaba el accidente de la otra vez.

Ryoma notó su incomodidad y se dispuso a tomarlo en brazos, solo por si le daba por atacar a Ryuzaki, pero la chica se le adelantó.

—Un momento —susurró—. Te traje algo —dijo en dirección a Karupin, mientras abría su mochila para rebuscar ese algo entre los libros y demás cosas—. En realidad, iba dárselo a Ryoma para que te lo diera, pero ya que estoy aquí, puedo hacerlo yo misma ¿verdad? —siguió parloteando para sí misma y como si el gato pudiera entenderla.

Finalmente, tras mucho rebuscar, una sonrisa victoriosa se asomó en sus labios cuando dio con el dichoso juguete que había comprado.

—Es una ofrenda de paz —dijo agachándose para ofrecérselo.

Ryoma, que había espiado todo por sobre el hombro de la chica, trató de evitar que se lo diera.

—No le gustan los cas…

Pero Karupin maulló muy fuerte, como si quisiera desmentirlo, y se lanzó jubiloso sobre el cascabel, para luego acercarse a las piernas de Sakuno y dejarse acariciar por ella.

«Gato fácil», pensó Ryoma mirándolo con reproche. Caía rendido ante el primer juguete, él definitivamente no lo había educado así.

Pero por otra parte era agradable verlos jugar y que Ryuzaki ya no pareciera tan tensa en presencia del gato. Solo había sido un tonto accidente, tampoco era para tanto, y Karupin tendría que acostumbrarse si la chica iba ir a casa más a menudo.

—Bueno, ya debo irme. Despídeme de tus padres y tu prima, por favor.

Ryoma asintió con un simple cabeceo y la vio atravesar las puertas rumbo a la verja.

—Ryuzaki —la llamó, no demasiado fuerte, ya que seguía estando cerca.

—¿Si?—preguntó volteándose a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—Gracias —murmuró deprisa, apenas algo más que un susurro del viento que por suerte llegó a oídos de la chica.

Sakuno no estuvo segura de por qué lo decía, si por el obsequio para Karupin o por enseñarle japonés, pero en cualquier caso sonrió y asintió en su dirección antes de marcharse.

¿Se preguntan si Ryoma aprendió algo aquella tarde? Pues no. Pero en ello poco tuvo que ver la aptitud pedagógica de Sakuno o el desinterés del chico por el idioma japonés. Y no obstante, si se lo preguntaran a él, por más extraño que parezca no habría dicho que fue una total perdida de tiempo.

Esa noche, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, cosa difícil considerando que Karupin había pasado todo el día jugando con el dichoso cascabel y por lo visto aún no se cansaba, su mente, demasiado inquieta para dejarlo en paz, se puso a rememorar aquella tarde con suma claridad. Cada momento pasó por su cabeza como una película de vívidos colores.

Maldijo a Ryuzaki por última vez cuando, por fin cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, volvió a sentir el cascabel resonando por la habitación.

Al otro día tendría unas ojeras dignas de ser señaladas y ya fuera por uno u otro motivo, por el desconsiderado de su gato jugando hasta altas horas de la madrugada o por la tarde tan extraña que vivió, la culpable era solo una, y se durmió pensando en su nombre.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Este capítulo es algo más largo que los anteriores y creo que era necesario que así fuera porque además es el penúltimo. Sí, en el próximo se termina este fic. Siento que el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido, pero no quiero alargarlo más de lo necesario porque desde el principio sabía que sería relativamente corto.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y muy especialmente a los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior por haber dedicado un minuto de su tiempo para compartirme sus impresiones, ya que son muy valiosas para mí: **mugetsu-chan xd, dm99, Mumi Evans Elric, Lee Abby, daii91alm, Jeamie Soraya y Sakura Chiii.**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	9. Plan F

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Príncipe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo._

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Plan F**_

—_**El último empujón, literalmente**_—

Toda operación está constituida por una serie de pasos, pero al igual que en una guerra, de nada sirve cumplirlos todos si no llegas hasta el final, hasta ese golpe de gracia que te asegura la ansiada victoria. Por eso los titulares sabían que aunque luego de un par de planes fallidos finalmente había un avance, quizás pequeño, diminuto a decir verdad, nada de lo que habían hecho valdría la pena si no remataban apropiadamente. La situación era, una vez más, parecida a un partido de tenis. Solo necesitaban marcar otro tanto. Otro tanto y Ryoma cedería, lo presentían.

El problema era que ya se habían quedado sin ideas, y de no tener ideas pasaron rápidamente a la desesperación, estado en el que no resultaba muy sabio tomar decisiones, cosa que por supuesto ellos ignoraron, adoptando un nuevo y arriesgado plan que no solo no tenía pies ni cabeza, sino que se trataba de todo un cliché de los mangas juveniles de esos que leían las escolares.

—¿Estás seguro de que funcionará, Eiji? —preguntó Momoshiro en lo que era la tercera vez aquella tarde.

—Que sí, Momo. En los mangas que leen mis hermanas los protagonistas siempre chocan y se enamoran…

—Realmente no creo que sea así de fácil —dijo Oishi, que trotaba al otro lado del pelirrojo.

—Bueno, en los mangas lo exageran, pero al menos en algo ayudará, ¿no creen?

—Supongo —susurró Momoshiro.

Esa misma tarde, apenas terminó el entrenamiento Eiji le gritó a Sakuno que se acercara y Momoshiro por su parte llamó a Ryoma desde el otro lado de la cancha, haciendo que ambos caminaran sin saberlo hacia el otro, y que cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca sus senpais los empujaran pretendiendo que todo era un vil accidente.

Sakuno sintió la palma de alguien ejerciendo presión sobre su espalda y lanzándola hacia adelante sin ninguna posibilidad de recobrar el equilibro, por lo que terminó aleteando un par de segundos en el aire antes de caer finalmente sobre el pecho de alguien.

Abrió los ojos, sumamente avergonzada, y sintió su rostro arder al descubrir que quien la miraba desde abajo con una expresión entre adolorida y hastiada no era otro que Ryoma.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Ryoma! —chilló ella, intentando incorporarse a toda prisa para permitirle levantarse del suelo, pero volviendo a rebotar contra su pecho y soltando un quejido cuando un mechón de su cabello que había quedado atrapado en el cierre de la chaqueta del chico la jaló de vuelta.

—Ah, Ryuzaki. Quédate quieta —pidió él, tomándola de ambos brazos para hacer que los dos se movieran al mismo tiempo y quedaran de rodillas frente al otro.

Sobra decir que a esa altura los senpais habían desaparecido, pero observaban todo desde lejos como unos titiriteros que habían cortado los hilos a sus muñecos y veían cómo estos cobraban vida y aprendían a moverse por sí solos.

Ryoma tomó el mechón que estaba atascado en su chaqueta y comenzó a tirarlo sin ninguna delicadeza, causando uno que otro quejido por parte de la chica, quien finalmente terminó pidiéndole que la dejara hacerlo a ella.

Aburrido y un poco fastidiado, vio la pequeña y temblorosa mano de Sakuno acercarse a su pecho para forcejear con el cierre en un vano intento de liberar su cabello que se prolongó por algunos segundos. Entonces decidió levantar la cabeza y descubrió el grácil rostro de la muchacha a escasos centímetros del suyo.

—Solo un poco más —musitó ella, sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose con cada palabra.

—Ryuzaki…

—Un minuto.

—Ryuzaki.

—Sé que puedo.

—Ya basta —replicó sujetándola de la muñeca para detenerla y proceder a darle un tirón definitivo al mechón de cabello, esta vez logrando sacarlo, no sin antes arrancarle unas cuantas hebras que se mantuvieron enredadas en el cierre.

Ella se quedó contemplando la imagen unos segundos para luego levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos con culpabilidad.

—Lo siento, Ryoma-kun. No sé lo que pasó, alguien…

—Por supuesto, se me olvidaba que tú no tienes idea de lo que están haciendo.

—¿Haciendo? ¿Quiénes? ¿De qué estás…?

—Vamos a hablar, Ryuzaki —replicó él, volviendo a tomarla de la muñeca para hacer que se levantara al mismo tiempo y luego jalarla hacia la entrada de las canchas, adonde se dirigió en grandes zancadas, obligándola a correr tras sus pasos para no caer o tropezar en el camino.

—¿Adónde me estás llevando? —preguntó una vez antes de que Ryoma finalmente se detuviera y se girara bruscamente hacia ella.

—De acuerdo. No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarlo ni tampoco me apetece hacerlo, así que será mejor que me escuches con atención.

Sakuno asintió con la cabeza un tanto asustada.

—Todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, desde tu corte de cabello hasta ahora ha sido obra de los senpais.

—¿Qué?

Ryoma bufó y le regaló una mirada que decía: te dije que pusieras atención.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es ridículo —replicó—. Momoshiro y los demás tienen una estúpida operación que consiste en que yo me fije en ti y han hecho toda clase de locuras para que lo haga, desde hacer que te cortes el cabello hasta empujarnos contra el otro para que tropezáramos, quién sabe con qué estúpida pretensión. Todo lo que ha pasado entremedio ha sido cosa de ellos.

Sus palabras fueron rápidas y puntuales, resumiendo todo de forma precisa y eficaz.

Sakuno lo miró atónita, con los labios entreabiertos producto de la sorpresa y todavía procesando lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Por qué no los detuviste? —fue la primera pregunta que pudo articular una vez superada la impresión.

—Porque me parecía divertido ver hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a llegar, pero esto fue demasiado.

La chica pensó que divertido hubiera sido la última palabra que habría escogido para describir esas últimas semanas soportando el constante sube y baja emocional, el humor cambiante de Ryoma y todos los incidentes.

—Entonces…lo de Karupin —razonó—. Cuando me pediste que me alejara…

—No estaba enfadado contigo. Bueno, un poco porque tiendes a irritarme. Pero mi verdadero enfado era con ellos. No sabía cómo, pero estaba claro que estaban detrás de todo y ese fue un mal día desde el principio así que colmaron mi paciencia.

—Entiendo…

Ryoma se frotó los ojos, exasperado.

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Que al darse un cabezazo con el otro se enamoraran mágicamente o algo así? Lo máximo que obtendrían con eso sería un horrible chichón. ¡Ridículo! Aquello había sido ridículo. Sobrepasaba con creces todas las encerronas que llevaban semanas haciéndole.

Como le acababa de decir a Ryuzaki, al principio había sido divertido fingir caer en un juego del que se suponía que no sabía nada, pero empujarlos como si fueran los personajes de un manga o anime, dos títeres que manejar a su antojo, había sido demasiado. Solo… demasiado.

—Tontos. Dicen conocerme muy bien, pero no se dieron cuenta de que nada de esto era necesario —murmuró para sí con las manos convertidas en puño a sus costados.

—¿Qué cosa?

Ryoma levantó la cabeza de golpe, ¿acababa de decir eso en voz alta? Por la forma en que lo miraba Ryuzaki estaba obligado a asumir que sí. _Mierda._ Todo esto era un desastre fuera de control. Como un rumor, un bola de nieve que solo crecería y crecería hasta que alguien le pusiera un alto, y ese tenía que ser él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ryoma? —insistió Sakuno, haciendo que el chico bufara y apartara la mirada.

—_Mada mada dane_, Ryuzaki —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Si no lo había deducido por sí misma, él no se lo diría.

Le dirigió una última mirada antes de llevarse las manos a los bolsillos y encaminarse hacia la entrada, sin contar con que la terca muchacha decidiría interponerse en su camino con los brazos extendidos a cada lado como si pensara que realmente podía impedirle el paso. Aun así Ryoma se detuvo, no porque no pudiera simplemente agarrarla de un brazo y hacerla a un lado, sino porque estaba sorprendido con su actitud tan decidida.

—¡No! ¿q-qué has querido decir con eso?

Su voz era temblorosa, pero su mirada, normalmente tímida y casi sumisa, exigía una respuesta.

No iba dejarlo a pasar y él no pretendía aclararle el desliz que tuvo al pensar en voz alta. ¿Quién cedería primero?

Ryoma se limitó a observarla unos segundos en silencio con la vaga esperanza de que se rindiera y lo dejara pasar, pero eso no sucedió, y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la solución a todos sus problemas, que en realidad era uno solo distribuido en el cuerpo de siete fastidiosos chicos.

¿Sus senpais querían que se fijara en Ryuzaki? ¿Querían verlo caer por ella?

Pues ya se encargaría él de darles un buen espectáculo a ver si así lo dejaban en paz de una buena vez por todas.

A esa hora no había demasiada gente por los alrededores, pero estaba seguro de que ellos observaban todo desde algún punto cercano. Probablemente detrás de un árbol o en el lugar más insólito de todos. Solo esperaba que estuvieran cerca, lo suficientemente cerca para obtener un primer plano de lo que haría.

—¿Q-qué haces, Ryoma?

Repentinamente la expresión del chico, que hasta hace pocos segundos gritaba puro hastío, había cambiado por una diferente y un tanto inquietante. Sakuno no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír de esa manera alguna vez, ni siquiera después de un partido. Era una sonrisa entre maliciosa y burlona, como la de un gato que pretende comerse al ratón, y ella tenía claro quién era el ratón.

—Ry-Ryoma —intentó de nuevo, atemorizada ante su gesto decidido y comenzando a retroceder ante cada paso que él daba para dirigirla, sin que ella lo supiera, a una trampa.

Las rodillas le temblaban horriblemente y se vio obligada a detenerse cuando su espalda chocó contra la reja de alambre, quedando prácticamente recostada contra ella en un intento por poner distancia entre los dos.

Ryoma alzó las manos y con deliberada lentitud agarró la red a cada lado de la cabeza de Sakuno con los dedos, acorralándola ahí, entre sus brazos, cortándole toda posibilidad de escape.

—Ryoma —volvió a murmurar.

—Calla, Ryuzaki —le respondió él casi como una advertencia, y acto seguido se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

El sol daba muy fuerte a esa hora del día por lo que la imagen podía parecer equívoca desde ciertos ángulos, Sakuno misma no se creía lo que estaba viviendo y eso que ella era la protagonista, sin embargo, eso no evitó que un par de flashes se dispararan, queriendo capturar el insólito momento.

Ryoma gruñó dentro del beso, fastidiado al saber que al día siguiente esas fotografías estarían en los celulares de todo el mundo, pero se olvidó de todo cuando ella puso las manos en su rostro con suavidad, apenas rozándolo en una tímida caricia. Y se dejó ir. Olvidó dónde estaban y a sus senpais. Por algunos segundos simplemente olvidó que hacía todo eso para que lo dejaran en paz y permitió a un único pensamiento liberarse, un pensamiento que difícilmente alguna vez pondría en palabras:

«Tú ya me gustabas desde antes y ellos no se dieron cuenta. No pudieron verlo».

¿Acaso era su idea o estaba escuchando aplausos? En algún lugar cercano pareció estallar una pequeña celebración que suponía debía ser de los senpais.

No estaba equivocado, lo comprobó al cortar el beso y mirar al grupo de titulares gritando y saltando dentro de las canchas.

Rodó los ojos. Eran unos ilusos.

Dejó caer las manos y pensó en marcharse, pero entonces cometió el error de mirar a Ryuzaki y al hacerlo sintió que estaba anclado en el lugar, que no podía irse sin darle una explicación, o al menos intentarlo.

—Vámonos de aquí. Te acompañaré a casa —le dijo, aún sabiendo que eso solo haría más grande el rumor al día siguiente.

La muchacha asintió tímidamente y lo siguió sin chistar, algo bueno porque la cabeza de Ryoma bullía sin cesar.

—¡La operación fue todo un éxito! —gritó Eiji, alzando ambos brazos al cielo.

—Ese Echizen… —murmuró Momoshiro con una sonrisa—. Debo admitir que nunca pensé que acabaría besando a Ryuzaki frente a todos.

—Oh, ya lo conoces, creo que solo intentaba probar un punto —le dijo Inui, cruzando de brazos.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Qué punto?

—No lo sé, pero siento como si acabáramos de ver un espectáculo.

—¿Te refieres a que solo lo hizo para que lo dejáramos de molestar? —dedujo Fuji rápidamente.

—Algo así. Solo espero, por el bien de Ryuzaki-chan, que me equivoque.

—Vamos, en lugar de llenarnos de dudas y pensamientos negativos deberíamos celebrar —contravino Eiji—. Somos tan buenos que hicimos que el gélido corazón del _ochibi _se derritiera por la dulce Sakuno-chan. ¿No creen que deberíamos dedicarnos a esto o algo? Podríamos ayudar un poco a cupido y hacer que Tezuka-senpai se enamore de Osakada-chan, ¿no creen?

Antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de desestimar la alocada idea de Eiji, una voz se dejó escuchar desde atrás, una voz que erizó los vellos de todos los presentes.

—Ni siquiera lo piensen.

—¡Oh, Tezuka-buchou, estabas ahí! —gritó Momoshiro, volteándose deprisa y riendo con un poco de histeria—. Eiji solo bromeaba, no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

—Sí, sí, solo bromeaba. La verdad es que Osakada-chan me da un poco de miedo, ella es algo obsesiva, ¿cierto?

El capitán ignoró sus burdos intentos por convencerlo de que todo era un juego y, en cambio, los miró con profunda seriedad.

—Si he dejado que se entrometan en la vida personal de Echizen ha sido únicamente porque hasta el momento no ha interferido con las prácticas, pero si lo intentan conmigo… —hizo una pausa dramática en la que se reacomodó los anteojos, subiéndolos por el puente de su nariz—. Buena suerte sobreviviendo a los entrenamientos —y luego, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se volteó y se alejó de ahí, dejándolos a todos de piedra.

¿Tezuka lo había sabido todo el tiempo?

—Si Tezuka lo sabía, seguro que también shippea al pequeñín con Sakuno-chan —fue el explosivo comentario de Eiji que logró deshacer toda la tensión formada en esos escasos segundos—. ¡Ryosaku, deberíamos comenzar a llamarlos Ryosaku!

Si estaba en lo cierto o no, aquello era un misterio que no tenían forma de descifrar.

-.-

Dos semanas después.

—Muy bien, Echizen. ¿Para qué nos citaste aquí?

Estaban todos reunidos en los camarines, salvo por Tezuka y Sumire-sensei, lo cual era bastante extraño y tenía a todos un poco nerviosos preguntándose qué podría querer decirles Ryoma, quien luego de pedirles antes del inicio de la práctica —la práctica más larga que todos recordaban haber vivido alguna vez— que se quedaran unos minutos porque necesitaba hablar con ellos, no había querido darles ni una mísera pista al respecto.

—Sé de su estúpido plan para hacer que me fijara en Ryuzaki.

Todo el mundo se quedó paralizado sin saber cómo proceder, incluso Oishi que podía considerarse el eslabón más débil del equipo dado sus altos remordimientos al respecto.

—¿Qué? —habló Momoshiro finalmente después de un par de segundos—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Es una locura, nosotros no…

—Esto me dio una pista —lo interrumpió Ryoma, sacando un arrugado papel del bolsillo de su pantalón que extendió con toda calma frente a ellos.

En la parte superior rezaba el nombre de la operación, y cuando Momo quiso protestar que ese papel no era de ellos, palideció al descubrir que justo al costado derecho, acompañado de una carita feliz, estaba el nombre de Eiji.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

—¡Eiji! ¡No tenías que firmarlo con tu nombre como si fuera un apunte de la escuela! —lo reprendió Oishi.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo —murmuró Fuji, dirigiéndose principalmente a Ryoma—. ¿De dónde sacaste ese papel?

La respuesta a esa pregunta los remontó a todos un par de semanas atrás en el tiempo.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, después de las prácticas, hubo sesión extraordinaria de los miembros de la misión OCE, porque claramente el objetivo peligraba.

Se aseguraron de que todos se hubieran ido, o eso creyeron ellos, y sacaron la pizarra oculta para ponerse a confabular a viva voz mientras Inui les repartía unos volantes con posibles planes alternativos que él mismo se encargó de preparar durante el fin de semana. Ninguno notó que Eiji, sin siquiera imaginar las consecuencias de su acción, ponía su nombre en una de las esquinas.

—¿Qué hacen? —la imprevista intromisión de Ryoma en los vestidores del equipo hizo que todos saltaran, causando que los papeles que habían estado viendo se desparramaran por el suelo.

—Ry…Ryoma… ¿qué haces tú aquí?, creímos que te habías marchado —dijo Momoshiro, intentando parecer tranquilo. Un intento fallido, cabe aclarar.

—Sí, _ochibi_. ¿No te habías ido? —contribuyó Eiji.

—Olvidé mi chaqueta —contestó el príncipe del tenis, circunspecto—, pero… ¿por qué están todos reunidos aquí?

—¿Reunidos?, ¿quién dice que estemos reunidos? —preguntó Momo.

Ryoma lo miró como si le preguntara si acaso creía que era un idiota.

—Vamos, inventa algo —le susurró Eiji a su compañero, al tiempo que le daba un codazo.

—Eh… nosotros, estábamos… Kawamura, ¿le explicarías por mí lo que hacíamos?, es que yo no soy bueno explicando.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el aludido, asustado—. Eh, pues… no era nada importante, solo charlábamos y… —intentó explicar, mientras se pasaba una mano nerviosamente por el cabello.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Ryoma, interrumpiéndolo.

Todos vieron que se refería a un papel que había a sus pies. Momoshiro quiso detenerlo, pero antes de que consiguiera moverse siquiera, Ryoma ya se había inclinado para recogerlo y ponerlo frente a sus ojos. Lo observaron leer en completo silencio, ya sin nada que hacer, y notaron que el príncipe fruncía el ceño a medida que avanzaba en la lectura.

_Estaban perdidos_.

—¿Alguien va explicarme qué significa esto? —volvió a preguntar ante el silencio mortal que reinaba en el lugar.

Oishi fue el único que se atrevió a hablar.

—Echizen —suspiró—, soy el mayor aquí, así que supongo que debo darte una explicación. No debí dejar que los chicos hicieran esto, debí detenerlos, en serio estoy…

Eiji se abalanzó sobre su compañero de dobles, tapándole la boca con su mano al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus palabras, mientras el castaño intentaba zafarse sin éxito.

—¡No, _ochibi_! No oigas a Oishi, él no sabe de lo que habla.

—¿Pero qué les pasa a todos? —preguntó Ryoma con gesto confuso —¿nadie va decirme por qué estaban reunidos aquí hablando sobre la nueva fórmula de Inui-senpai?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Momoshiro y Eiji al mismo tiempo, éste último

olvidándose momentáneamente de acallar a Oishi.

Ambos le arrebataron el papel a Ryoma y juntaron sus cabezas para leerlo juntos.

—Ni modo —replicó Sadaharu, que al parecer era el único que entendía lo que estaba sucediendo—. Quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti, Echizen, pero nos descubriste.

—_Mada mada dane_ —contestó el menor antes de agarrar el bolso que había dejado sobre una de las bancas, su chaqueta olvidada y proceder a retirarse ante el alivio de sus compañeros—. _Bye _—se despidió alzando una mano despreocupadamente.

Ante su salida los titulares se enfrascaron en una intensa discusión hasta que se les hizo tarde. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que faltaba una de las copias del brillante plan, ni siquiera Eiji que simplemente imaginó que alguien más se habría quedado con el suyo.

Cuando Ryoma cerró la puerta tras de sí, una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Una sonrisa socarrona.

Sus senpais eran bastante distraídos. De hecho, tenían muy malos reflejos para ser titulares. Dejó el bolso a sus pies y tras ponerse la chaqueta extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón el papel que había guardado en el momento en que todos estaban demasiados consternados por su presencia allí como para darse cuenta.

El título rezaba _Operación conquistando a Echizen._

Era un curioso título, sobre todo porque llevaba su nombre. No había dudado en guardárselo para leerlo después.

Volvió a echárselo, esta vez en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y tras tomar de vuelta su bolso salió de las canchas rumbo a su casa. Ya lo leería en su cuarto con más calma.

.

.

—Ya veo —murmuró Momo—. Ah, debimos saberlo, Echizen. De algún modo sentíamos que lo sabías.

Ryoma asintió.

—No vuelvan a hacerlo —les advirtió, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¿_Ne _[1]_, _Echizen? ¿Es cierto el rumor?

—¿Cuál rumor?

Momo contuvo un bufido. Seguro que solo se estaba haciendo el difícil. ¿Por qué sería que quería tanto a ese enano con ese carácter insoportable que tenía?

—Ya sabes cual. Que tú invitaste a salir a Ryuzaki.

Ryoma sonrió. Una sonrisa progresiva que comenzó en las comisuras y terminó en el centro de su boca.

—No recuerdo… ¿fue ella o fui yo? —dijo meditabundo, como si pensara en voz alta.

—¡Echizen, déjate de juegos! ¿Estás diciendo que de verdad están saliendo?

—Ah, esa es la cosa con los rumores, Momo. Nunca puedes estar seguro de qué parte es verdad —pronunció con malicia para, acto seguido, abandonar los camarines.

Oishi detuvo a Momoshiro cuando quiso saltar sobre Ryoma para obligarlo a decirle la verdad.

—Ese Echizen nunca cambiará —sin embargo, lo dijo con una sonrisa, seguro de que al menos en una pequeña parte, su plan, el de todos, había funcionado para juntarlo con Sakuno.

—¿Para cuándo el plan para que le pida matrimonio? —preguntó Eiji—. Si no, Sakuno-chan se volverá vieja esperando.

—Eiji —susurró Oishi pacientemente, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Por ahora solo vamos a dejar que disfruten del noviazgo y que cumplan la mayoría de edad.

Los demás asintieron.

-.-

Ryoma suspiró al salir. Ahí, justo frente a la puerta, lo esperaba Sakuno, tal y como él le había pedido.

—¿Se los dijiste?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué hicieron?

—Negarlo.

—¿Entonces les enseñaste el papel?

Ryoma asintió.

—No vas… a vengarte, ¿cierto? Creo que ya se armó suficiente alboroto con todo lo que ha pasado.

—De acuerdo, pero tú tienes que prometerme que no les contarás cómo nos hicimos novios.

—¿Por qué?

—Dejaremos que la duda los carcoma. Esa será mi venganza.

—Está bien, suena razonable. Lo prometo, Ryoma-kun.

Entonces el chico, inesperadamente hasta para él mismo, enlazó sus dedos con los de Sakuno, y ambos siguieron caminando juntos hasta perderse de vista más allá de la entrada de las canchas. Esas canchas que desde ahora significarían algo más en la vida de Echizen Ryoma, el príncipe del tenis.

_MISIÓN CUMPLIDA_

_._

_._

_._

_¿O debería decir... fin?_

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Antes de que me odien, permítanme decirles que este no es el final. Bueno, de hecho sí lo es, al menos en el orden cronológico, pero aún tengo planeado un capítulo más que será cortito y vendría a ser como un extra. Creo que tal vez puedan imaginarse de qué va. Así que... imagino que debería dejar la despedida emotiva para el siguiente (?)

Por ahora les agradezco que me hayan acompañado hasta aquí y espero no haberlos decepcionado con este final que, con una que otra variación, fue el que tuve siempre en mi mente.

Sé que hay cosas que pueden ser un poco absurdas o exageradas, no solo en este capítulo sino en toda la historia, pero aunque no sea exactamente un fic hilarante, está todo pensado en un plano de humor.

Gracias a quienes comentaron en el anterior: **Sakura Chii, daii91alm, dm99, Jeamie Soraya.**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente y último!

* * *

[1] Ne: Sin más contexto es una forma de insistir a la gente. Algo así como "eh", "oye" o "dime". Suele decirse de manera un poco alargada.

Un ejemplo: Nee nee oshiete/Anda, dímelo.


	10. Capítulo especial

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Príncipe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo._

* * *

—_**Capítulo especial**_—

Tal como pensó, lo encontró en la azotea. Esta vez no tuvo que dar rodeos para ir a buscarlo, lo que suponía que era un avance, o al menos eso quería creer.

Lo único diferente fue que en esta ocasión Ryoma no estaba durmiendo como de costumbre, sino apoyado en el barandal mirando al horizonte.

«La frase sonaría demasiado romántica para él si esto fuera un libro o una historia», pensó Sakuno.

—Hola, Ryuzaki.

—Ry-Ryoma —dijo ella, deteniéndose de golpe cerca de la puerta por la impresión; estaba bastante segura de que no había hecho ruido al entrar, pero él no solo sabía que alguien acababa de hacerlo, sino quién era—. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

El chico sonrió, pero como estaba de espaldas, Sakuno no pudo verlo.

—Algún día te lo diré —contestó—. ¿Me buscabas para algo?

—Sí, creo que tenemos que hablar.

—De acuerdo, tengo unos minutos.

Sakuno se acercó y se apoyó en el barandal a su lado. La brisa era agradable y mecía su cabello hacia atrás. A pesar de que había crecido lo suficiente para trenzarlo de nuevo*, no quería hacerlo, sentía que sería retroceder a pesar de que tampoco tenía la sensación de haber avanzado realmente. De hecho, las últimas semanas parecían un sueño, como si solo hubiera soñado todo para luego despertar y darse cuenta de que no habían pasado semanas y que seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre, a la sombra de un chico que no la veía. La idea resultaba dolorosa de aceptar.

Por otra parte comenzaba a entender por qué a Ryoma le gustaba tanto ese lugar en el que podías llegar a sentirte ajeno al mundo entero solo si cerrabas los ojos y pretendías que estabas solo. Lo hizo por unos segundos hasta que la voz del chico la sobresaltó.

—¿Y bien? Pensé que tenías algo de que hablarme.

—Ah, sí. Todo el mundo sigue hablando de lo que sucedió en la cancha. Hay rumores bastante… exagerados al respecto —dijo sonrojándose, Ryoma se preguntó sobre qué serían para ponerla así pero no manifestó su duda—. Me preguntaba si deberíamos hacer algo.

—¿Cómo que?

—No lo sé. ¿No te molesta?

—No particularmente. ¿Y a ti?

Que dijeran que era su novia, desde luego que no, aunque era un poco cruel ya que si Ryoma tuviera intenciones de pedírselo a esa altura habría encontrado un momento para hacerlo, cosa que no había sucedido. Ella ya se había deshecho de esa ilusión.

También estaba el asunto de que se había ganado un par de enemigas celosas, pero aquello no le importaba tanto, pues las personas que la conocían de verdad y la querían seguían a su lado.

Y por último, que dijeran que lo había embrujado o algo así era un poco molesto, pero tampoco en demasía. Podía vivir con ello. Al fin y al cabo la gente en algún momento se aburriría de hablar de lo mismo o encontraría algo nuevo.

No, Sakuno no había subido para hablar de los rumores precisamente. Pensándolo bien, puede que no se hubiera deshecho bien de esa ilusión que habló antes.

—No, tampoco.

—Bien, entonces vamos a dejar las cosas así hasta que se calmen por su propia cuenta.

Sakuno asintió con la cabeza y se volteó, segura de que esa era su señal de salida, tal como en una obra teatral, el: «ahora vete» que Ryoma no había llegado a pronunciar, pero seguro estaba implícito.

—Oye, Ryuzaki.

—¿Si?

Se volvió a mirarlo. Él no la miraba, seguía con la vista en el cielo, mirando a saber qué.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Dejó caer la pregunta con una ligereza impropia de su contenido. La mayoría se habría mostrado nervioso o al menos habría mirada a la chica, esperando ansioso una respuesta, pero seguramente pedirle a Ryoma que actuara de aquel modo sería mucho esperar de alguien como él, que en su lugar lo dijo como si preguntara algo tan intrascendental como la hora o qué día es.

Sin embargo, a Sakuno no le importó, pues ni siquiera lograba darle sentido a las palabras del chico dentro de su cabeza. Sentía como si su cerebro acabara de desconectarse o le hubieran sumergido la cabeza en agua. Sus oídos no debían estar funcionando bien.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó para asegurarse.

—No sé mucho de rumores, pero sí sé esto. La forma más efectiva de terminar con uno es convertirlo en realidad —dijo mientras se volteaba hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Así que qué dices? ¿Realmente no te molestan esos rumores?

Sakuno calló, sin saber qué decir.

¿Iba en serio?

¿Ryoma real…realmente iba en serio?

—Ya todos creen que lo somos de todos modos, pero si no quieres está bien. Como dije…

—Sí quiero —tendría que haber sido tonta para no querer después de todo el tiempo que lo quiso en silencio, a pesar de que sus sentimientos fuesen un secreto a voces.

Ryoma sonrió de lado y caminó lentamente hacia ella, deliberadamente lento, como si estuviera probando su paciencia.

Cuando se inclinó sobre ella, Sakuno pensó que iba besarla. Era lógico, ¿no? La gente se besaba después de una petición como esa. Así que cerró los ojos y esperó. Esperó, pero todo lo que llegó a sentir fue que Ryoma apoyaba el mentón en su hombro y con una de sus manos tomaba un mechón de su cabello.

—Ya creció —fue lo próximo que dijo, y lo hizo en un susurro en su oreja que logró estremecerla por completo.

Fue inevitable pensar en su fiesta de cumpleaños y en lo que le había dicho: el cabello crece.

—Diría que lo suficiente para trenzarlo. ¿Me equivoco?

Y se apartó, mirándola a la cara. Cuando Sakuno abrió los ojos, lo descubrió con una mueca burlona en los labios, seguramente porque había sido lo suficientemente ingenua de pensar que la besaría y debió verse como una tonta ahí de pie con los ojos cerrados, esperando algo que no sucedió ni sucedería, por lo visto.

—¿Quieres que lo trence? —preguntó perpleja—. Pero si tú siempre te quejabas de mis trenzas…

—¿Siempre tengo que decírtelo todo? Supongo que no tengo opción. Ryuzaki no tiene remedio…

—Lo siento.

—Presta atención porque no lo diré dos veces.

Ella asintió, poniéndose recta como haría en una clase importante, con los ojos muy abiertos para no perderse de nada.

Ryoma se acercó una vez más con movimientos lentos, pero ella no se permitió caer otra vez y siguió con los ojos abiertos hasta que él tuvo la boca junto a su oreja, logrando erizarle los vellos de la parte más baja de la nuca.

¿Es que acaso estaba jugando?

—No me molestaban tus trenzas, solo me distraían. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez esté siendo un poco injusto, tal vez eras toda tú la que me distraía y yo necesitaba encontrar un culpable.

No, definitivamente no era un juego.

Sakuno pasó saliva, sintiendo que el corazón casi se le salía por la boca. Tuvo la tentación de cerrar los ojos, pero no lo hizo. Definitivamente no volvería a caer, se repitió. Y fue por esa razón, por esa terquedad rezumada y recién descubierta, que cuando el chico se apartó de golpe y la besó inesperadamente en la boca, ella los tenía abiertos a toda su capacidad y pudo ver con toda claridad la forma en que el mundo perdía color a su alrededor, desdibujándose como un cuadro diluido por el agua, lo que hizo que por fin la sensación de los labios de Ryoma sobre los suyos se tornara real.

Solo entonces permitió a sus párpados bajar con pesadez como la cortina de un teatro que anuncia el fin de una obra. En su caso, el fin de una etapa que marcaba el inicio de una nueva.

FIN

* * *

**Notas finales:**

De acuerdo, ya he releído este capítulo como cinco veces y sigo cambiándole cosas así que creo que llegó la hora de publicar o puedo seguir haciéndolo eternamente, me conozco.

Con esta pequeña escena doy por concluido el fic. Han sido un par de semanas publicando, pero se han sentido como mucho menos y de verdad voy a extrañarlo.

Estoy feliz de haber podido cumplir este proyecto que surgió mucho antes de que siquiera pensara en publicar el primer capítulo, por allá por mis días de escuela, y en esto mucho tuvieron que ver las personas que comentaron, ya que con sus palabras me alentaron a seguir.

Muchas gracias a todos, a los que comentaron en los primeros capítulos, animándome a seguir cuando comencé, a quienes siguieron leyendo y comentando incluso después de todo el tiempo que me tardé en regresar, y por supuesto, también a quienes se unieron en el camino.

Espero haber conseguido sacarleS más de alguna sonrisa con esta historia como ustedes hicieron conmigo dejándome sus impresiones y ánimos para continuar.

Antes de irme, no sé si quedó claro o no, pero lo digo por si acaso. Esta escena transcurre un par de días antes de la última escena del capítulo anterior. Iba poner el cartelito al principio, pero no me gustaba cómo se veía.

Ya es todo, así que me despido.

¡Gracias por leer! :)

* * *

**Aclaración:**

*El cabello de Sakuno. Sé que en su momento dije que Sakuno no se cortaba tanto el pelo y que en la misma imagen que elegí de portada de este fic aparece bastante largo, pero en realidad siempre lo imaginé más corto y para efectos de la historia es necesario entenderlo así porque de lo contrario habría podido trenzarlo igual. Me disculpo por no haberlo aclarado antes.


End file.
